At The End of The Day
by JackieWantsJamesL
Summary: Nathan and Haley story. Set in college. Somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** I disclaim that the character names in this story, besides one, are not mine, and the character personalities are tweaked and different from the characters they are modeled after (even though they do share some of the same qualities). This chapter is only the beginning, and remember nothing is ever as straightforward as it seems. I hope that as the story continues you'll find it believable as I've tried to make this sound real, or at least make you believe that it could be. Any and all references to places in Duke are made up.

Chapter 1 "Today, is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you" –"Wonderwall" Oasis 

"Lucas Scott!" Lucas heard the unmistakable voice of his best-friend Haley James calling out to him from across the quad. Haley had been a good friend ever since he met her and now they were best friends. He'd met Haley at freshman orientation. She was a spunky girl with a confident demeanor and a vibrant spirit. He remembered how she'd gently tapped him on the shoulder asking if he had any idea at all where the closest bathrooms were. That was the only place he actually did know because the first thing he memorized about a new place was where all the bathrooms were; after all it was an important thing. He'd chuckled and pointed to the building right across from them and when she'd come back they'd striked up a conversation. Both had grown up in North Carolina, living there all their lives and were now starting a new chapter at Duke University. She had babbled, in the way he came to learn she sometimes did, over how happy she was to finally be starting college and how much she was looking forward to it. Then she'd stammered about how all the talking she was doing must be making her seem like a total idiot and had began walking away when he'd laughed and told her it was ok. She was a talker, but not high-maintenance, and she was fun. They'd developed a strong friendship over the last couple of years and she was the first best friend he'd had that was also a female. He had plenty of guy friends especially since he played shooting guard for the Duke basketball team but Haley was a girl and that made the best friend relationship different, but a good different. He knew he could come to her about anything and the same went for her. It was comforting to have someone to depend on like that especially since they were somewhat away from their parents.

Summer was over, but Haley and Lucas had spent plenty of time together since their hometowns were a short drive away from each other. However they hadn't seen each other in a couple of days as both were busy packing getting ready to go back to school. Today was the first day of moving back into the dorms and four years later Haley was just as excited as she'd been on the first day. She caught up with him quickly running towards him and enveloping him in a hug.

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"What's up? Lucas must you even ask? It's senior year! It's our last year at Duke aren't you excited?" He laughed at how indignant she reacted that he wasn't showing his excitement as outwardly as she was. Haley was always like that, happy and excited. She knew how to appreciate the good things in life, and tried not to dwell on its negative aspects. She hadn't had the easiest of lives but she always thought of it as not having had a life as hard as others. That was part of her positive attitude on things. It took something serious happening for her to get depressed or sad, or even angry. She was mild-tempered for sure and that was one of the things that made them click as friends. Lucas Scott was pretty laid-back as well and tried to take life in stride. Of course sometimes he relaxed too much, and seemed to momentarily forget what his responsibilities or expectations were. He cared about things, but he never went crazy over anything. He'd gotten that attitude from his father, Keith, who was as relaxed about things as he was, if not more. It drove his mother Deb absolutely crazy. She worried about things constantly, made up for what Lucas and Keith didn't worry about, twofold. His family balanced each other out in that sense.

Their calm demeanors were what had drawn Haley and Lucas to each other. Neither were all that crazy about partying all the time as was the common practice of the kids their age. They quickly developed a friendship that had lasted all through the three years they had shared together in college, now ready to embark on their fourth.

"Of course I'm happy Haley. But classes don't start until Tuesday anyway so its not official," he reasoned with her.

She just rolled her eyes at him, her hands placed on her hips "Whatever. What are you doing out here anyway watching all the freshman move in? What are you already picking _out_ who you're going to pick _on_?" She gave him a knowing look; Lucas Scott loved to tease.

He opened his mouth to answer before he heard his name called out again "Lucas Scott!"

He turned to see a bouncy brunette running up to him, he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend Brooke Davis, who was heading towards them. Behind her was Peyton Sawyer, another friend of theirs. Brooke and Haley had known each other since high school. They were best friends even before getting to Duke and remained thus so. It was because of Haley's friendship with Lucas that Brooke had met him. At the time they just remained friends, and both dated other people. However, at the beginning of their junior year they'd taken their friendship to the next level and began to go on dates until they officially became a unit right around Christmas. They'd been together ever since. Lucas on the other hand knew Peyton since high school. They'd dated almost all of their senior year but remained friends after breaking up both mutually agreeing that they just didn't work as a couple. They'd surprised each other when they realized they were both going to Duke. And so the two pairs of friends, Brooke and Haley, Lucas and Peyton, formed a quartet. Lucas and his three girls: his best friend Haley, his girlfriend Brooke, and his ex-girlfriend Peyton. It was an odd combination, but they'd found a way to make it work. There was also Lucas' freshman year roommate Kevin. Kevin and Lucas had hit it off as buddies too and he was always hanging around their group as well. In that sense the quartet was more like a quintet, except that Kevin was the only one who didn't have a high school history with any of them. He was new to the group freshman year but he'd stuck around with them since then.

"Hey baby," Lucas greeted his girlfriend pecking her on the cheek.

"Getting ready to rule the school?" Brooke smiled a mischievous grin that made everybody around her smile. She was very giving of herself, except when it came to her heart, which was loaned out to Lucas at the moment. She was a seemingly happy girl, an infectious smile always on her face. She was interested in the campus gossip, and was always in a good, perky mood. She was still a kid at heart. Few things could deter her from her goals and when she wanted to get something she fought like the best of them for it. She went after what she wanted and wasn't afraid to be who she was. She oozed sex appeal and many of the guys on campus looked her up and down, knowing she belonged to Lucas, and mad they didn't get to her first.

Lucas laughed at his girlfriend's antics. She loved being the boss and she loved that they were now seniors. Sometimes she acted like she was still in high school what with her love for gossip and her excitement over the fact that they were in their last year of school. You could tell her and Haley were friends just from that. Yet other than that, she and Haley could not be more opposite. Haley was calm, hated gossip, and smart. Brooke was high-maintenance, carefree and could be the party girl when she wanted to be. She was different from Haley and Lucas, yet they connected. Underneath her bubbling personality was a frail heart. She cared for other people, and yet was afraid to open up too much for fear that they might actually see that under the layers of makeup and perfect hair was a girl just as insecure as the rest of them.

"What are you guys doing out here just standing around watching freshman?" Peyton questioned. Peyton was the most multi-faceted of the group. She was one of the people that Haley would say had a harder life than her. Her mom had died when she was young and she'd had a really difficult time dealing with that. Her father was great but worked a lot and was often out of the house. In many ways Peyton was alone, she didn't really even have a best friend in high school, until she met Lucas. He seemed to always be there for her, especially when she really needed him, which was probably how their friendship developed into a relationship. One founded primarily on need, her for comfort, him to give it, and that was probably why it had ended. Haley knew though that Lucas would always care for Peyton. Peyton loved music and art and like Brooke when she put her mind to something she'd stop at nothing to get it done. For that reason, different as they may be, Peyton and Brooke had really hit it off. All three of the girls shared a bond but Peyton and Brooke had become close the way Lucas and Haley had. Old pairings of friends stretched and grew into new pairs, never forgetting the ones they already had.

"I was just asking him that," Haley replied looking to Lucas.

"I know one of the new freshman this year so I'm watching to see if I can spot him."

"How do you know one of the freshman?" Haley asked.

"Didn't I tell you? My baby cousin is coming here."

"Who you calling baby?" A tall boy asked coming up behind Lucas. Luke turned around and immediately enveloped, what the rest of the group assumed must be his cousin, in a man-hug, complete with the slaps on the back.

"Hey guys this is my cousin, Nathan Scott." Though Nathan was younger he didn't look it too much. He was taller than Lucas by one or two inches, had a strong build and wide shoulders. He had dark brown, almost black hair, unlike his cousin who was a blonde, yet both had blue eyes. "This is my girlfriend Brooke," Lucas said pointing to the petite, brown-eyed brunette. Nathan shook her hand and repeated the action when Lucas introduced Peyton. By looks Peyton was the complete opposite of Brooke. She was taller, lankier, and had short, soft blonde curls, which contrasted Brooke's straight and dark locks. Yet Lucas had dated both of them; the boy clearly didn't have one set taste. "And this is my best friend Haley," Lucas' voice softened a little and Nathan's eyes fell on the short girl directly in front of him. She was the shortest of the three, and in his immediately formulated opinion, the prettiest. She had soft features and long honey-colored hair that was a mix of blonde and light browns, almost a caramel color. He shook her hand as well, grasping her much smaller hand in his own, noticing her big brown eyes and her soft smile as she practically cranked her neck to look up at his 6'2" figure.

"Hi," she smiled, noticing that the blue in his eyes was a much more piercing blue than in Lucas'.

"Hi," he responded with his own smile, holding her hand a little longer in his grip than he had the other two girls.

"So where's Uncle Dan and Aunt Karen," Lucas questioned referring to Nathan's parents, "didn't they drive you down here?"

Nathan looked at his cousin incredulously, "You're kidding right? Me and my parents, plus all my luggage in a car? No way man I flew down here and speaking of, the taxi from the airport is waiting. You have to go tell him how to get to Minnow Hall so that he'll drop off my stuff in our room."

"Wait, you're rooming with Lucas? But you're a freshman…" Brooke asked confused.

"Long story," Lucas said shortly, "come on let's go" he motioned for Nathan to follow him back to the cab so that Nathan could begin settling in. As the boys walked off together the girls turned to each other.

"Hmm seems like the good-looks are in the Scott family genes," Brooke mused. Peyton laughed already knowing she'd say something like that.

"Brooke! You're dating Lucas!" Haley exclaimed even though she knew Brooke well enough to expect something like that as well.

"Oh come on just because you're with someone doesn't mean you don't notice other people. The boy's attractive I mean come on; he doesn't even look like a freshman. You two don't act like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Peyton smiled, "He's not bad."

Haley looked in the direction Nathan and Lucas had walked off in, "yeah he's cute I guess, so what?"

Brooke smiled knowingly at her but chose not to say anything. She'd seen the way Nathan had looked at Haley, and she knew that he'd liked what he saw. Not that it was surprising Haley was a really pretty girl. She had that sort of natural beauty and confidence in herself. If it were her, Brooke wouldn't dare go out in public without at least some make-up on, but Haley rarely used it. She'd always been the stronger one of them two in that sense, and a part of Brooke wished she had that little extra bit of confidence. To the outside world Brooke had the looks to walk down a street like she owned it, but Haley didn't even have to try and Peyton didn't even care. Peyton never wanted to own said street and Haley owned it without trying. Despite her internal confidence she was oblivious to that fact, and Brooke could sense that Haley hadn't noticed the way Nathan smiled at her differently then he had Peyton and herself.

"Whatever can we please go elsewhere standing in the hot sun is not my idea of fun. And that wasn't supposed to rhyme," Peyton complained.

"Oh I heard they opened up a new ice cream shop at the Student Union!" Brooke giddily clapped her hands together already turning in the direction of the building.

"Watch it be just another rumor," Haley rolled her eyes to Peyton. Both girls laughed knowingly and followed Brooke.

"Alright here it is little cous' " Lucas opened his arms gesturing as he showed Nathan what would be their room. Nathan dropped his bag to the floor and smirked at him.

"Stop calling me little, I'm bigger than you."

"But I can still wipe the floor with you on the court."

"Keep dreaming."

Both boys laughed. Besides blue eyes both shared a love for basketball. They'd grown up playing it, together even, until right before high school Nathan and his parents moved from North Carolina up to Connecticut. Both boys kept in touch though seeing as how they were more like brothers than cousins and often their families visited each other. Their love for basketball ran in the family seeing as how Dan, Nathan's father had played his whole life including college and Lucas' father Keith had played all through high school. All four men loved the game, and their grandfather, Royal Scott, Dan and Keith's dad, was the source of it all being the first to become infatuated with it and passing it on to his two sons, who in turn passed it on to theirs. Lucas had played successfully in high school and college but didn't want a career out of it. He was into literature and hoped to one day become a writer or a college professor.

"How is the team, by the way," Nathan asked. He was going to join the Blue Devils this year and he hoped that having Lucas on the team, someone he already knew, would be helpful.

"It can be crazy at times I won't lie, you know this school lives and breathes basketball, but it's a lot of fun though. Especially when you win." He grinned and Nathan laughed nervously in response. He knew his father would want nothing less than winning.

"So which bed is mine anyway," Nathan looked between the two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. "More importantly will I fit in either one of them?"

Lucas laughed, "Oh see now you don't like being the taller of us two" Lucas mused as Nathan smiled sarcastically at him. "I already put my stuff on this one so I guess that one's yours" Lucas pointed to the one on the same wall as the door to the room. Nathan shrugged and sat down looking around the room. His room in his house was about this size, but it was just him in it.

"Room's kind of small," Nathan furrowed his eyebrows together.

Lucas chuckled as he began to empty one of his suitcases that he hadn't yet touched. "Welcome to college life," he turned to look at Nathan who also began to unzip one of his bags, "you're going to love and hate it all at the same time." He smiled.

Nathan smiled back, believing the hate part, not totally sure about the love.

Jackie


	2. Chapter 2

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts: **You may have noticed that the only one who didn't get a real character description in Chapter1 was Nathan. That was done on purpose. I think you'll learn more about Nathan's character as the story goes along, much like the other characters are learning about him. This chapter gives you a little more insight into his background, as well as Haley's. And this is still, only the beginning.

**Chapter 2**

"_To be yourself is all that you can do." –"Be Yourself" Audioslave_

Nathan sat at his desk in his room staring at the papers in front of him but not really looking at them. It was Friday night and the last thing he wanted to be doing was homework, but he didn't really know anybody yet since they were only about a week into school, and so he had no one to go out with. Lucas hadn't fared much better. Even though the season hadn't really started, as captain of the team he had responsibilities, which included meetings with the Coach on a Friday night. Lucas swore the coach scheduled it for a Friday night to try to keep him out of partying on the first weekend of the year. Not that he was that much of a party boy, but he did want to catch up with all of his old friends. Responsibilities came first though so begrudgingly Lucas had left the room about a half an hour earlier, leaving Nathan to mull over the work in front of him. Senior year he'd barely had any work to do, especially the second half of the year, and he was not enjoying the workload being thrown at him right now. If it weren't for the team, he probably wouldn't even care as much about doing it. They'd kick him off the team if he didn't maintain a certain grade level, and it wasn't that he hated schoolwork, he just hated Math.

A knock came on the opened door to his room and he looked up to see that it was Lucas' best friend.

"Oh hey, Haley right?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "how's it going Nathan?"

"Oh you know, just a lame Friday night."

She laughed, "I was looking for Lucas, we were supposed to meet for pizza, have you seen him?"

"Oh yeah he actually had to go do some stuff for the team so he said he'd have to take a rain check."

"He's such a flake," she laughed only joking, placing her hands on her hips. "So whatcha doing?" she asked, stepping further into the room.

"I was just asking myself the same thing," he let out a long sigh turning back to his desk. "Calculus is so not my thing."

"Oh I love Calculus!" she exclaimed coming to peer over what kinds of problems he was doing. He sent her an incredulous look.

"Love?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

She blushed softly, "ok yeah I'm a bit of a geek you'd figure that out sooner or later," she rolled her eyes sheepishly.

"I didn't say that," he looked at her, "I just find it a little hard to believe someone could love something that makes no sense." He huffed out another breath.

"You need some help? I used to tutor back in high school and I'm studying early education so teaching is sort of my thing."

Nathan leaned back in his chair, "oh no you don't have to, I'm sure you could find something funner to do."

"More fun," she corrected him, mostly teasing him, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok if you can actually make this make sense I'll owe you one." She picked up his notebook and turned to sit on his bed to study what topic he was doing. "I just hate learning stuff that I'm pretty sure I'm never going to need, ever. I feel like I'm wasting my time."

"Yeah I guess you won't need Calculus if you're going to play basketball for the rest of your life." She stopped and looked up at him expectantly. "Is that the plan?"

"Pretty much, but I'm getting a business degree just in case, as a back up plan you know?"

She nodded, "that's very smart of you. This is easy, you'll be fine, come here" she gestured to the bed and moved over to make room for him. He sat down next to her and watched as she flipped some pages in the book. "Ok so you see this is very simple. All you need to know is multiplication and subtraction, you can do that right?" She looked up at him grinning.

"Yes," he stated his own smile breaking out on his face.

"Ok its simple. You take the exponent and multiply it by the coefficient, and then subtract one from the exponent. So you see…here, lets start with an easy one. 3x would be what?"

"Um, 3?" he looked at her nervously.

"Yeah because you pretend there's a one and multiply it by 3, and then x to the 0 is just 0."

"I don't get what you do when it's just a number though? Do you..."

"Its just zero," she cut him off. "The derivative of a whole number is just zero."

He nodded as she continued to explain to him the quandaries of derivation. He swore it was gibberish to him before, but she was making it all seem easy. She even waited until he finished his homework problems and checked them over for him. When he looked up at the clock a half hour had passed and he hadn't even realized it.

She handed him back his notebook, "Good job" she smiled down at him from where she was standing.

"Thanks Haley, you didn't have to do that you know but you're a real life savor. It probably would of taken me much longer to figure some of those more complicated ones out."

"It's no problem. In fact if you ever have any trouble feel free to ask. I mean I can tell you're pretty smart I'm sure you won't always need help but even if you do it's cool. I need all the practice teaching I can get," she laughed nervously crossing her arms.

"I'd say you've got the teaching thing down pretty good," he smiled at her and she could feel a slight blush creep on her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"So uh, you still hungry for that pizza, it's the least I could do to thank you."

She looked out the door and back at him, "Ok sure, why not?"

He grabbed his wallet and followed her out the door.

"So have you always been that smart?" he teased as they made their way over to the Pizza Parlor on campus.

She laughed in response, "well I kind of had to be if I was going to make it to college…and actually be able to afford it."

He looked down at her since with her height he towered over her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything…"

"Oh please," she waived him off letting him know he had nothing to apologize for. "It's not just that, I liked school, always did, I guess that's why I want to be a teacher, that way I never actually have to leave," she laughed once again. He smiled down at her. She had a nice laugh.

"Yeah I guess I never really had to worry about that, money, I mean. But my dad kind of likes to blackmail me with it," he opened the door to the pizza shop and headed for one of the booths.

"What if you misbehave you don't get your allowance?" she teased.

He waited until she sat and then sat across from her, "more like he wouldn't pay for college unless I came to the one he wanted me to go to," he grabbed one of the breadsticks from the basket on the table and took a bite. He leaned back and looked up at her when she didn't answer right away and noticed her jaw slightly dropped, her mouth a small "o".

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"I don't understand; did you not want to come to Duke?"

"Not really. I know it's a great school for basketball which is the first reason my dad wanted me to come here. Add that to the fact that Lucas was already here and my dad and Uncle Keith thought it'd be a brilliant idea. I like Luke and everything but I had all my friends up in Connecticut from high school. A lot of them went to UConn, which is where I wanted to go. It's a good basketball school too and the schoolwork wouldn't be as tough for me, as you saw earlier."

She nodded, "so why do you even try with the schoolwork, I mean if you don't even like being here?"

"Because if I don't I can't play."

She nodded, a smile creeping on her face, "right, I forgot about that."

"Besides I'm stuck here, might as well make the best of it," he shrugged.

"Yeah don't worry Duke's a good school, I'm sure you'll end up liking being here." She smiled encouragingly at him, patting his hand that was resting on the table.

He smirked, "I'm sure my dad's betting on that."

They stopped their conversation as the waiter came up to them.

"Hi guys, what would you like."

"I'll have two slices with pepperoni please, and a diet Coke," Haley answered first.

"Same, regular Coke, thanks."

When the waiter took their menus and walked away Nathan turned back to Haley.

"I know my dad means well and everything, and I know he just wants what's best for me. But sometimes I wish he'd just let me make my own decisions, I'm not a child."

Haley nodded understandingly, "so is your dad behind you and Lucas rooming together as well?"

"Yeah we had to request each other as roommates. My dad figured I could be near family and Uncle Keith thinks I can keep an eye on Luke for him. It's like they want us to baby-sit each other or something," he scoffed.

"Don't worry I'm sure Luke will let you out past curfew," she teased.

He smirked at her, "Funny." She laughed in response. He realized then that he'd just shared a bunch of stuff with this girl that he barely knew. Something about her let him know that he could trust her, and even though he was usually a quiet guy who liked to keep to himself, something about her made him feel free to open up.

"So are you not 21 yet?" he changed the subject.

"No I am, I'm turning 22 soon, why?"

"Well I'm just surprised you didn't order like a beer or something."

"Oh I'm not much of a drinker, especially if we're just getting pizza."

"Oh."

"What were you hoping I'd get one for you," she rested her head on her hand eyeing him.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," he replied honestly before laughing. "Guess I'll just have to take Brooke up on her offer."

"What offer?"

"I was hanging out with her and Lucas the other day and she said she'd get me a fake ID if I wanted one."

Haley rolled her eyes, "why am I not surprised?"

He laughed at her reaction, "so are you one of those people who's a stickler for all the laws and rules?"

They were interrupted as the waiter brought them their food and drinks. Haley picked up one of her slices and took a bite, savoring the taste. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that first bite. "If you must know," she began before finishing chewing, "I think 18 year old boys drinking for no real reason can spell trouble. But it's really none of my business I'm just not into the whole drinking thing when there's no real reason for it. Plus champagne is so much better than beer. I don't really like the way it tastes that much."

He nodded taking his own bites, "it's cool. I was just surprised that's all, you don't hear that too often."

"Yeah well I don't usually do what most people do so…I've kind of gotten used to it."

"There's nothing wrong with being different," he told her honestly and she believed that he meant it. She was glad that he could accept her choice, or at least understand it. The toughest thing about college for her had been not falling into the partying crowd. She had a goal for being at college. She needed to get her education so that she could support herself. She didn't come from money like a lot of these kids did and so college for her wasn't just a learning experience. It was setting her up for the rest of her life. Getting drunk on random nights she had a feeling would deter her from her ambitions. Maybe it wouldn't, but she didn't want to find out. She was curious though about Nathan and how he seemed to not be fazed by it, not yet anyways.

"Do you drink a lot?"

He shook his head, "No I mean if I want to be good at basketball I can't very well get drunk every night now can I?" he smirked. "But I have drunk at parties before…just a couple beers, nothing too crazy. Never to the point of getting sick or passing out or anything like that."

She nodded finishing up her pizza happy with his answer. She could understand having a few drinks just for fun, she didn't approve though of those that thought puking at the end of the night was fun. For some reason she was glad to know Nathan wasn't one of them. She noticed Nathan was finished with his pizza as well.

"Come on," she said getting up abruptly, "I want to show you something."

Throwing some money on the table he got up and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

At The End of The Day 

**Authors Thoughts:** This chapter helps you get a little bit more inside Nathan and Haley's heads. I'll be honest that I have the second half of this story more thought out then I do the first half so these first few chapters may seem a little lacking. I hope though that its still believable and enjoyable to read and I promise once we get to the nitty gritty of the story things will get more…nitty gritty-ish. For now, things may be starting slow, but I hope that adds to the believability and realistic nature of the story. I want it to sound believable and that takes buildup.

Chapter 3 "It all begins when the soul would have its way with you." -Emerson 

Nathan followed Haley in the direction she was heading. At first he thought she was going outside heading for another building but instead she turned towards the back of the pizza place and walked towards two swinging doors. She pushed them both open and as Nathan stepped behind her his eyes went wide.

"Whoa I didn't know there was more stuff back here. I always thought this was the doors to the kitchen or something."

Haley laughed, "Nope back here is where people hang out after eating."

Nathan looked around. There were pinball machines, foosball tables and two pool tables on opposite sides of the room. Signs with the words "no smoking" literally covered the walls. 'They must really want to enforce that rule,' he thought.

"I like coming back here from time to time and have a little fun. I really like that no one can smoke in here because I really can't stand the smell."

Nathan laughed, "yeah me either. I mean I tried it once, a cigarette, but I didn't really like it," he admitted. "Besides again with the whole basketball thing that wouldn't help much."

"No it wouldn't." she agreed, "Come on."

He followed her to one of the pool tables, the one on the left side of the room. "So since you're stuck here at Duke and everything, I was thinking maybe I could point out some of the stuff you're bound to like about the school. Highlight the positives, I guess."

He raised his eyebrows picking up one of the cues, "and you're going to do that by playing pool?"

She laughed uneasily, "not exactly," she picked up one of the cues as well, "see I have a confession to make, I don't actually know how to play pool."

He laughed out loud at her, "Well that makes two of us." She laughed back at him. The room lights were dimmed but she was standing directly under one of the soft lights. He noticed how the light reflected off her hair and how her whole face seemed to shine when she laughed. She was definitely a really pretty girl. He shook his head quickly ridding himself of that thought. Yes, she was pretty, but there were plenty of pretty girls on campus as he'd seen so far in his first week.

He cleared his throat, "so if neither of us know how to play pool what exactly are we doing here?"

"Well," she drawled out the word, "I guess we can just shoot the balls around, or whatever its called, and we can just talk." She smiled simply at him.

"Sounds good. So tell me, why am I going to love this place so much?" he raised his eyebrows at her in a challenge.

"Well for starters you'll be on the basketball team. Basketball rules all at Duke, if you play, you're recognized everywhere, and if you win, you're treated like a king."

"_If_ we win," he emphasized.

She laughed, "yeah, its kind of a downer when the team loses, the whole campus is like depressed. But as you know Duke doesn't lose much," she poked one of the balls with her cue and smiled as it went into one of the pockets.

"You sure you don't know how to play?"

"No I mean that was pure luck. Sometimes they go in, sometimes they don't. But I really don't know what the rules are."

She stepped away from the table as he tried for one and it nearly went in one of the pockets before stopping just short. He straightened up and sighed looking at her and the amused expression on her face.

"Ok, basketball's a given, what else am I going to like?"

"Umm," Haley looked around and noticed a couple of girls enjoying a pool game of their own on the other table, surrounded by a couple of guys she recognized from the basketball team. She turned back to him with a grin, "groupies," she stated.

"What?" he looked at her confusion in his eyes.

"Groupies. You'll play basketball so that automatically gets you a fan club, like I said, but especially a female one. The girls will come running."

Nathan looked down at the table averting her gaze, shrugging his shoulders.

"What you don't believe me? Just wait Mr. Scott you'll see."

"Whatever," he shook it off. He'd had girlfriends in high school, nothing overly serious, but also not flings. He was used to being with someone, but he wasn't really used to a lot of female attention. He understood the 'fan club' thing, he'd had that in high school, but still he shy'd away from attention. He didn't like it; he was much more comfortable with people not knowing everything about him, or wanting to know. He just preferred to keep to himself, he was a 'speak if you're spoken to' kind of guy. So he was definitely surprised at how easily he seemed to open up with Haley. He felt comfortable around her already.

"Oh come on you're not going to tell me that would be a bad thing?"

He looked at her and then smiled, almost shyly, "it can't be all that bad I suppose." She bent down again over the table to poke at one of the balls. She was wearing a tank top however and her position revealed a little bit more from that angle. Quickly he cleared his throat trying hard not to look.

"So uh," he started trying to get her attention so that she'd straighten back up, "what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She stood up after missing, the ball not going into the pocket, and didn't look at him, as a small smile graced her face, "no," she stated simply.

He noticed her unease at that question, "bad experience or something?"

She shrugged her shoulders, still not looking at him, "not really, just sort of…well a lot of college guys aren't exactly my type…and its just kind of hard sometimes."

"How so?"

"Well its like, I don't need to have someone to feel good about myself you know? I'm getting my degree and that's more important and everything but I just…I don't need a guy, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind having one."

"And out of all the guys on campus none are your type?"

She shrugged, "I've gone on some dates…but none ever amounted to anything, and I guess sometimes I just worry." She didn't know what had come over her, why she was facing her fears in this moment, with someone who was practically a stranger, or why she was voicing these things out loud. But something about Nathan told her she could trust him.

"Worry? About what?"

"I just sort of always had this plan you know like…I know its going to sound really stupid but, I'd go to college, get my degree, meet prince charming, get married after college, be married for some years, start a life together, and then have kids around the time I was thirty." She laughed uneasily, still not looking at him. "And well its senior year and prince charming is nowhere to be found."

"Haley." He couldn't believe how vulnerable she sounded, or why she was so worried. "Just because you don't find 'prince charming' in college doesn't mean you won't find him at all."

"I know but its like if I don't find him here then where? At home sitting in my bachelorette apartment? No. At a bar? No, thank you, I don't want to date those kinds of guys."

"Come on Haley I don't think you need to worry about finding a husband. You're young."

She didn't answer him…just kept looking at her cue, as if she were examining it for scratches or something. "You'll find someone. I mean I haven't known you that long but you seem like a great girl, and I mean it was really nice of you to help me out before, with the Math. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

She finally looked up at him with a small smile, "that's sweet Nathan. Thank you," she told him honestly.

"Besides you shouldn't get caught up in the idea or notion of prince charming. Life isn't always a fairytale you know."

"Oh believe me I know," she smiled, again. She always had that smile on her face but it wasn't always real, he wondered what was behind it, wondered about the things he didn't know about her. "But I believe in love. In finding that one perfect person that's right for you and that you can fall so deeply in love with somebody that you just know you're going to spend the rest of your life with them," she looked up and spoke dreamily. Nathan watched her almost in a trance as she spoke, listening to every word. "You know and it just feels right. That one person loves and respects you and accepts you and all the bad things in your life don't matter because you have that person. And you get married and you have kids and its not always easy, its not always lovey-dovey. But if you love each other enough you can make it work. You can surpass the bad times and enjoy the good times and just…be happy. Forever."

"Wow, you must have grown up in the happiest home to be such a big dreamer and believe so strongly in that."

"Not exactly," she looked at him. Before he could say anything else she turned away from him and hung the cue back up. "Anyways I think this game is over," she stated with her hands on her hips. Nathan found himself chuckling at her actions, although he wasn't sure why.

"Alright lets go," he hung his own cue up and followed her out the door.

"Nice night huh?" Nathan asked looking up at the sky as he and Haley strolled slowly through the pathways of campus.

"Yeah," Haley breathed in the fresh night air, a welcome breeze to relieve them from the North Carolina humidity. "That's another thing you might like, the weather here never gets too cold."

"Yeah I remember from when we used to live down here. You don't know cold until you live in the northeast I'm telling you," he laughed.

"Yeah I know I went with Brooke to New York once to go see the big tree," she laughed "it was so cold though I thought I was going to die."

"I think I'm going to die getting used to this humidity again," he wiped his forehead feeling a slight sweat at the dense night air; he could barely feel the breeze.

Haley laughed stopping in front of the building they were passing, "well I dorm here, so…"

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Ok," Haley quipped, admiring Nathan's gentleman like qualities, he was shyer and quieter than Lucas, but he seemed to be just as sweet as his cousin.

"Thanks again for helping me with that stuff."

"Nathan its ok stop thanking me, I'm glad to do it, any time, ok?"

"Alright," he laughed, his hands in his pockets.

"Thank _you_ for the pizza. I had fun tonight."

"Oh no problem, yeah me too…" Nathan shifted his weight from one foot to another. He always hated these awkward moments when you meet someone new. When you meet them you can just shake their hand, but after all the talking they'd done should he just walk away or should he shake her hand again? Maybe give her a hug?

"Well, goodnight Nathan," she leaned in a little opening her arms a bit. She gave him the answer. He took his hands out of his pockets quickly and lightly wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight," she smiled up at him turning to her door as he walked back down the path onto the main walkway.

A smile graced his face as well. He had had a good time. Haley was different then what he'd expected her to be. She wasn't like other girls he knew. For starters she didn't care much for drinking or partying or anything like that yet that was all girls at his high school seemed to care about. He wondered if it was because she was more mature and older, or if it was because she was in college or what the reason was. Lucas wasn't much of a party guy either, so that certainly explained how Lucas had become best friends with a girl. He still remembered being little and Lucas teaching him all about how girls had cooties. Of course by the time they were in middle school Lucas had already outgrown that telling him about how such and such girl was so "pretty" not that he ever did anything about it. Lucas hadn't really dated anyone until high school, and it seemed as though Peyton had been the first girl he really, truly cared about. He always talked about her in his emails to him, and how she was such a great girl. He had been surprised when Lucas told him they'd decided to just be friends, but Lucas did seem happy with Brooke too. When the three of them had hung out the other night he could tell that Lucas and Brooke really liked each other, especially with all the smooching they'd done. He rolled his eyes at the memory; he sure had felt like a third wheel there.

He remembered what Haley had told him about playing basketball and attracting groupies, as she'd called them. He wondered if it'd really be like that, he was just a freshman, would girls really hit on a freshman, if they weren't freshman themselves? He wasn't going to pretend like he wasn't intrigued by the idea of having girls like him, he was just a little doubtful that they'd even notice. He was a good ball player back home, but in high school he was the best one on the team. Here he'd be playing with a bunch of stars, he wouldn't exactly stand out. Not as much as he would had he'd gone to UConn like he wanted to. He had to admit though it was nice having Lucas in his life again, and so far things weren't all that bad. He was apprehensive about basketball starting up but excited at the same time. He loved the game and no matter where he played it he just loved to play it. He'd make the best of his situation, but just in case he was going to apply to UConn again. That way in case he did end up hating this place he'd have somewhere to transfer too. Luke would be out of here by the end of the year so his dad wouldn't be able to use that excuse anymore to make him stay. Hopefully next year he could go back and be with all his friends again. For now though, he just had to suck it up and live with it. He'd be here at Duke for the next couple of months and he had to accept that. He had to just go to practice and play hard, go to class and keep his grades up, and hopefully make some friends.

With friends like Haley James around, maybe things wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

At The End of The Day 

**Authors Thoughts:** Well this chapter starts off with a misunderstanding of sorts and I just want to give credit where credit is due that the basic idea of said misunderstanding is from an episode of Everybody Loves Raymond however the context and the stuff that goes along with it has nothing to do with it. The only thing that I took was the word play…you'll see. Also I want to say that the foreshadowing in these chapters is subtle, but its there. Every chapter so far has foreshadowing in it, even if its just one line. It's really subtle of course, because I think downplaying any obvious aspects works better here. That's part of the reason these first few chapters have more dialogue than they do long explanatory paragraphs. We'll get to that later. For now, the foundation is building. We have a long way to go but here, is where the plot begins to thicken.

Chapter 4 

"We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, and hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives."- Unknown

Nathan and Peyton walked out of their Business Ethics class together. Nathan majoring in business was required to take the class and Peyton who was getting a Business minor chose it as one of her two required electives. Nathan had been surprised at first that a senior was in his class but he was happy for the company of someone he knew, or rather, was getting to know. He'd been able to talk to her a few times but not too much. The opportunity would probably present itself now though, as they'd been assigned a presentation and got paired up to work as a team.

"So I can just come over later and we can get started, I mean, if you want?" he began.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I live in Mull House. You know where that is or are you still learning your way around here?" she teased.

"I'm still learning but uh, Mull House, that's the same dorm as Haley right?"

"Yep."

"Ok so maybe I can come over say 8-ish?"

"Yeah that's good, my roommate hangs elsewhere in the night hours so we'll have some quiet to be able to actually get work done."

"How is it? Living with someone you didn't know before?" Nathan inquired. Getting to room with Lucas was easy because he already knew the guy and all the things that would annoy him. They'd had plenty of sleepovers as little boys. It was comforting to not have to deal with a stranger sharing the room but at the same time Nathan couldn't help but wonder if he was missing out on the college experience.

"It's not too bad as long as you set ground rules. I don't touch your stuff you don't touch my stuff. You just deal you know? Your roommate doesn't have to be your new best friend you just have to be able to deal and put up with them."

"Do you like yours?"

"She's kind of quiet, which is fine by me. Sometimes though I think she doesn't like me," she laughed, "but hey as long as she stays out of my hair then I won't complain."

He chuckled slightly, "well that's good, ok so what room are you in?"

"28"

"See you then." They each turned heading in the direction of their respective next class.

As Nathan walked into the Mull House building he was acutely aware that he hadn't been inside of this place yet. He'd walked Haley up to the door the other night but he had no idea where he was going inside, he just knew he had to find room 28. 'Shouldn't be too hard' he thought. As he walked along the first hallway he was glad to see that the doors all seemed to have numbers on them. Taking a quick glance at a door to his left he saw the 28 and knocked.

Haley zipped up her jeans as she heard a knock on the door. Picking up the shirt she was going to wear she held it backwards in front of her ready to pull it over her head as she answered "coming!"

Suddenly the door opened and Haley let out a scream when she saw the person, who was Nathan, had just waltzed into her room.

"Whoa, s-sorry, sorry!" Nathan quickly said lifting his head away from her and staring at the wall when he realized he'd just walked in on Haley half-way through putting a shirt on.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley asked him breathlessly.

"I didn't see anything I promise!" he told her quickly. He hadn't because as he walked in she already had her arms in the sleeves therefore the shirt was covering her chest, and she was wearing a bra, which he knew because he had seen the pink straps.

"I know you didn't but why didn't you wait for me to open the door?"

"You said come in!"

"I said come-ing!"

"Oh wow I'm sorry I swear I heard come in."

"Its ok," she pulled the shirt over her head, "you can look at me now." He turned his head slowly to look in her direction, removing his back from the door but keeping his hand on the knob. The look on his face showed how embarrassed he was and he could kick himself for being so stupid. It wasn't his fault of course, it really had sounded like "come in" through the door. But it was embarrassing nonetheless. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was just looking for Peyton because we have to work on a project together although I didn't think she roomed with you."

"She doesn't."

"Isn't this 28?" He turned back to the door pointing before making a fist with his hand and sighing "2B? I swear the B was an 8 a minute ago." This was just his luck, making a total fool of himself in the span of 1 minute. Great.

"No, no Mr. Deaf and Blind my room is 2B. Peyton is in 28 and she's up on the third floor."

Nathan looked back in Haley's direction, her hands placed on her hips in the way he could tell she did a lot, "sorry" he sent her weakly.

She laughed, "don't worry about it." He began to turn around closing the door behind him before he heard her call out to him, "Hey Nathan!"

"Yeah?" he turned his head.

"After you and Peyton finish working if you guys want to come hang out at the Campus Café, I'm supposed to meet up with Lucas and Brooke later," she offered.

He nodded his head, "ok well I don't know how long we'll be working so…"

"No yeah only if you guys have the time and whatnot," she smiled.

"Ok," he smiled back, "third floor huh?" he smirked sheepishly, which elicited a laugh from her. She could tell from the look on his face that he was probably more embarrassed than she was and that idea just amused her.

"Yep," she couldn't help but blush and with a final nod he closed the door.

'Idiot' he thought to himself.

"Who is it?" Nathan heard Peyton's voice call from the inside of room 28. He looked at the numbers on the door in front of him, yes that was definitely a 2 and an 8.

"It's Nathan."

"Come in!"

Ok that time she'd definitely said come in, right? He wasn't sure though. These wooden doors made it hard to tell. He decided to be safe and wait outside the door. Soon enough Peyton opened the door and looked at him quizzically.

"Why didn't you come in, I said come in," she opened the door wider so he could enter her room.

"Just making sure that you said that and not 'coming'," he told her still annoyed at his earlier idiocy.

"O…k," she drawled closing the door.

"By the way," he began changing the subject, "Haley said that she, Brooke and Lucas would be at the café later if we wanted to head over after we finish up here, or if we finish up I mean."

"Yeah Brooke told me," she nodded, "so shall we get started?"

"Yeah."

Nathan and Peyton sat across from each other on the floor, him leaning on one of the bed's as she leaned on the desk across from it. Peyton was flipping through some pages in some books as Nathan worked on his laptop.

"So Nathan," Peyton began, curious to know more about him. She hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to him that much yet and figured she'd ought to take this opportunity. "You're the cousin that moved away right before high school right?"

"That'd be me."

"You and Lucas are pretty close huh? I remember he'd mentioned you a couple times."

"Yeah we spent a lot of time growing up together," he answered her before adding, "he talked about you too."

Peyton looked at him, question in her eyes, "when did he do that?"

"In his emails, you know when you guys were dating senior year. He told me about you," he paused, "and how much he liked you."

Peyton averted her eyes a small smile playing on her lips, "yeah we had some good times together," she said softly.

Nathan watched Peyton's reaction and suddenly he was a little bit curious. It was probably inappropriate to ask but he figured he might as well give it a try. "You still into him?"

Peyton's head shot up at the question a surprised look on her face, "Why would you say that?"

"Well I don't know, you just sounded a little nostalgic there."

"Well yeah," she smiled, "I have nice memories of Luke."

"You say it like its past tense."

"Well I mean from when we were dating, we're just friends now," she stated truthfully.

"All right."

"Besides," she began, flipping a page of the current book on her lap, "you never forget your first love."

"He was your first love?"

She nodded before voicing her answer, "yes."

Nathan smiled at her, "well I think you were his too, if his emails were any indication. I was actually sort of surprised when he told me you guys had broken up. I didn't see that coming."

Peyton shrugged, "we were just different I suppose. Better friends than lovers, type of thing."

"How were you guys different?" he asked intrigued by her statement.

"Well I don't know," she moved her arms as she thought, "he's into basketball and books and I'm into art and music and I just always had some kind of drama going on in my life and it wasn't fair for him to have to put up with it."

"Wait so you broke up with him?"

"Not really. We didn't actually break-up, break-up you know? We just sort of realized that we weren't going on dates so much as we were hanging out. It felt like we were friends who kissed rather than being a couple so we kind of just phased out the kissing part."

"And yet you loved him?" Nathan was surprised by her words, which was why he kept asking her questions. He had never really been clear on the terms of Lucas and Peyton's breakup and for some reason he wanted to know.

Peyton smiled, "yeah because Lucas was always there for me when I needed him and I'd like to think I did the same for him."

"Well he definitely liked you a lot so no worries about that," he laughed and she did too in response.

"Like I said, you never forget your first love you know? Whether it ends on good terms or not or whether it ends at all, you just always remember the first person that woke your heart to feeling something it'd never felt before. That person just becomes…special," she slowed her words, "like more than a friend, so much more than just a friend, even if that's all you are to each other afterwards. Even if you end up being…just friends, that person is still just as special. You just know you're never going to forget them."

Nathan nodded facing his laptop once again. "You ever been in love Nate?" she questioned him this time.

He lifted his head and shook it slightly. "Can't say that I have, no."

She smiled at him. "Well careful, you never know when it's going to hit you," she teased playfully. He chuckled slowly and faced his laptop once again as their conversation turned back in the direction of the task at hand.

"You know I like working with you, I can't believe we finished in one night. You should see some of the people I've been stuck with before," Peyton told him as they opened the doors to the Café.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah I've been there. That's why I usually hate group projects and prefer just groups of two. You're a good partner to have too though," he smiled at her.

"Aww Nate!" Peyton dragged him towards the table where she'd spotted her friends, as she pinched his cheek, "such a sweetie!" she mocked him with a baby voice.

"Ok you're not a good partner anymore," he stated as she laughed releasing his cheek from the hold of her fingers.

"Hey guys," Peyton said as they reached Brooke, Lucas, Haley and a guy Nathan hadn't met yet.

"Hey girl!" Haley pulled Peyton to sit on the edge of her side of the booth that she was already sharing with said guy. Nathan took a seat next to Brooke who was sitting next to Lucas.

"What have you two been up to?" Brooke asked looking between the pair that had just joined them.

"Schoolwork," Nathan stated simply smiling as Brooke's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Lame!" she rolled her eyes, "oh have you met Kev?"

Nathan looked at the guy sitting next to Haley and stretched his arm to shake his hand, "Hi, I'm Nathan, Lucas' cousin."

"Oh right," Kevin shook Nathan's hand, "you're the freshman right?" Nathan nodded slowly, a tight-lipped smile on his face. "Nice to meet you finally, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things I hope."

He laughed, "well I'll judge for myself. Lucas tells me you're going to play for the Blue Devils?"

"That's the plan."

"Good Luck. Coach K expects nothing short of the best."

"That's how I play," Nathan replied easily, "so you play any sports?"

"Nope, but I am a fan. Although if I'm being honest I enjoy football more."

"He's great at it," Haley piped up, that's when Nathan noticed Kevin's arm around her shoulder, "I keep telling him he should have gone somewhere where football was the sports focus and possibly played college."

Kevin shook his head. "No college football is for guys who want to make it to the NFL. I'm not going to be playing any professional sports for a living. I'll be watching games from my comfy couch on Sundays thank you very much," the group laughed already having heard him explain this before. "Besides Hales," he turned to her, "if I'd gone anywhere else I wouldn't have met you!" He smiled sweetly at her as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Right," she took a sip from the coffee mug in front of her and Nathan noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever," Brooke said suddenly, "so did you guys hear about this weekend?"

"What about it?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas come on! Everyone's talking about it. Sanderson Hall is throwing a welcome back party. It's supposed to be juniors and seniors only," Brooke clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh but don't worry Nate," she patted his arm, "you can come with us."

"Brooke not this again!" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Hales don't start! It's the first party of the year. You're coming, end of story. Drink if you want, don't if you don't want to, whatever you're coming!" Brooke ordered and Haley leaned back in her seat knowing it was useless to fight her on this. Lucas wouldn't object because he went wherever Brooke went so she had no one really to back her up. She sighed dramatically.

"Fine," she stated non-enthusiastically.

"And Nathan don't worry they don't check IDs or anything and by the way I went ahead and took care of getting you one. It's in my room I'll give it to you some other time." Nathan just nodded at her. He felt a little out of place at this table. The people around him had been friends for four years, some of them longer than that, and he totally felt like the 6th wheel. To top it all off his eyes kept wandering in the direction of Kevin's arm around Haley's shoulder and he had no idea why.

"Anyways," Peyton interjected, "Kevin," she leaned over the table and glared at him. "You still haven't told me anything about your summer and we've barely talked at all since school started. Why is that?" she stated over-dramatically feigning hurt.

"We'll get around to it, don't worry," he sent her a charming smile.

"Oh right that's what you always say, but you always have plenty of time for Haley here." The group laughed as if it were some inside joke that Nathan didn't understand.

"Don't be jealous," he smirked at her teasing her back.

She squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, "fine then I don't want to know."

"Oh all right," he sighed exaggeratedly scooting Haley over so that she and Peyton could stand and he could get out from his corner of the booth. "Let's go catch up now then." Peyton grinned widely as Brooke and Lucas stood up too showing that they were ready to leave as well. "You guys leaving?" Kevin turned to the couple. As they nodded he turned back to the table filled just moments ago and that now held only Nathan and Haley sitting across from each other.

"Ok then Nathan I trust you to walk Haley here safely back to her dorm," he pointed between the two of them.

"Oh stop it," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not a baby."

"Don't bother Hales you know he loves watching over you," Lucas told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go away!" she pushed playfully at Kevin's body that was leaning over the table.

He laughed, "Well it was nice meeting you Nathan," he sent a smile Nathan's way.

"Yeah you too," he answered. He watched the four exit the café before turning to face Haley again. "So do you want to leave also, or?"

"Yeah actually I am kind of beat and I have an early class tomorrow so if you don't mind…"

"It's ok," he said standing up with her.

"Oh you don't have to walk me to my dorm he was only kidding," she laughed.

"No its ok, I don't mind, besides its on the way to my dorm anyways so…"

"Ok then."

They walked in silence for a bit, side by side, before Haley faced him. "So did you and Peyton finish your project?"

"Yeah actually it was good we got the whole thing done. I was kind of surprised."

Haley nodded, "well that's good now you don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, yeah I guess that's good." Nathan strolled slowly with his hands shoved in his pockets. His mind kept going back to earlier that night when he'd just barged into Haley's room and nearly seen her half-naked. He didn't know if it was just his overactive mind but he sensed a bit of awkwardness between them. "Listen Haley," he began, "I'm really sorry about before…" he spoke looking at his feet and looked up when Haley laughed.

"Nathan its o-kay! It was an honest mistake, don't worry about it. Besides it's not like you saw anything."

"Ok just wanted you to know that I honestly heard 'come in' I don't usually just barge into people's rooms."

She laughed, "Its ok," she assured him once more. They continued walking and after a moment Haley spoke again. "So what did you think about Kevin?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you like him?"

"I just met him."

"Yeah but so far did you like him?"

"I guess…he seems nice enough," he turned to her, "when I meet people I don't tell myself 'I like him' or 'I don't like him'" he looked at her confused by her questioning.

"I know, I know I was just wondering what your first impressions of him were…"

"Well you two definitely seem close," he looked down at her watching her face.

"Yeah he's a great friend," she smiled. "He's kind of overprotective in case you didn't notice," he laughed. "But I like feeling protected."

When Nathan looked up he saw that they had reached her dorm, "well I guess I got you home safely," he smirked.

She laughed, "right, well thanks for walking me home, you didn't have to," she pulled out her keycard as they reached the door.

"Like I said, I don't mind."

"Goodnight Nathan," she once again initiated a hug by holding her arms out slightly and he quickly took the hint and hugged her.

"Goodnight," he turned and headed towards his own dorm hoping that Lucas had gone to Brooke's room so that he'd be able to get into his room and get some sleep. As he walked he replayed the last couple hours in his mind. He shook his head at what had happened with Haley not wanting to remember that anymore. He thought about Peyton, she was definitely different from Brooke and Haley, but in a lot of ways just as…girly. Her speech about love was sort of…typical. He'd never felt what she was talking about so he knew he hadn't been in love yet. He kind of wondered at it though. The way Peyton talked about Lucas and the way Lucas used to talk about Peyton. It was similar and yet different from the way Luke seemed around Brooke. Brooke and Peyton were so different though, it kind of surprised him that Lucas had been so into Peyton and now was so into Brooke. His cousin was happy though, Nathan could see that, so he was happy for him. Then he thought about Kevin. He'd been a little thrown at how much he clicked with the group; he was clearly a part of them. He shouldn't be surprised at that but he kind of was. He was mostly surprised at how close he seemed with Haley, and even Peyton. He thought since Kevin had roomed with Lucas freshman year they'd be the closest, but he seemed closest to Haley, and quite protective of her as well. That was nice, he supposed. He wondered why Haley had wanted to know what he'd thought of Kevin, but he didn't think much of it. She was probably just trying to make conversation. Kevin seemed nice enough, as he'd told her, he didn't really know him yet though, so he couldn't really judge. For starters they didn't have the professional sports thing in common. Nathan didn't know if he'd make it to the NBA, but he was certainly going to try, whereas Kevin was opposed to the whole idea, almost against it. He kind of wondered about that, but again he shrugged it off not thinking much of it. He didn't really want to think anymore right now, he was tired, and as he walked in his room he said a quick "thank you" prayer because indeed he had the room all to himself and he could get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts: **In the last chapter there may have been some ambiguity over Peyton/Kevin and/or Haley/Kevin. I think that'll be explained in this one. There's more stuff revealed in this chapter and again the foreshadowing is still present. Hmm the rest is sort of self-explanatory. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives."

_-Kathleen Norris_

Nathan stared down at the work in front of him and rubbed his eyes with his hands. School wasn't usually that hard for him, he just did the work and got it done. History, Science, even English…whatever the subject was he didn't really have a problem. But for some reason Math had always given him a hard time. Not all Math of course, the basics he got, he even enjoyed Algebra. When it came to calculating basketball stats and crunching numbers there was no problem. But ever since he started learning the abstract things in Math all sense flew out the window. He knew there had to be some sort of logic to this but he wasn't seeing it. He huffed out another breath.

"You ok?" Lucas called from where he was sitting on his bed, legs stretched out in front of him, a book in his hands.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "just this stupid Math is giving me a headache. I thought college was about taking classes that you wanted to take?" he looked up at him with an annoyed look.

Lucas shook his head with a smile, "yeah but you didn't honestly expect to get a business major and not take any math courses did you?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "whatever, I'm going to the NBA I'm not going to need any of this."

"You really want to go all the way huh?" Lucas questioned smiling once more.

"Yeah I mean…I love basketball, it's one of the most important things to me. Getting to play for years to come, and getting paid to do it? I mean that's like the perfect job for me and it wouldn't even be like a job, I'd just be playing ball." Nathan leaned back on the pillows as Lucas thought over his words for a minute. He and Nathan had always loved basketball since the day they could hold a ball in their hands. They'd learned how to play it together, helped each other strengthen their weaknesses and then compete in countless one-on-one games. They'd always had a lot of fun playing it. They even joined their middle school team. Lucas had always been looking forward to playing with Nathan in high school until he found out he was moving away. It seemed like high school had given Nathan an even stronger passion and desire for the sport. Both of them had talked about playing pro one day but it had always just been that: talking. Lucas still loved the sport, and he knew that he wanted to play college, but he didn't want to make a living out of it. He loved all of his high school English courses and in college he was assured that he wanted to do something with that. It wasn't as if he couldn't play and write a book as well, especially since playing professionally meant early retirement. But Lucas didn't want to waste his younger years worrying about practices and championships and teams and score reports. He looked forward to the day he could start a family and he wanted to be present for every day, and not out on road games.

Nathan had always been more of a dreamer in that sense. His love for basketball was always intense and passionate. When he had a ball in his hands he could tune the whole world out and often Lucas would have to get his attention if he was trying to tell Nathan something. Basketball was just always Nathan's focus, nothing ever really seemed as important to him as that. He wondered though, had Nathan developed any other kind of dreams in the last four years that he hadn't spent with him as often as he would have liked?

"So is basketball all you think about now?" Lucas voiced his question.

Nathan looked at him confusion on his features, "What do you mean? You and I have always loved basketball."

"Yeah I know but come on you're going to play in the NBA and that's it? What about like, starting a family?"

Nathan shrugged, "I'm a freshman dude, that kind of thinking is up to you older people," he waived him off.

Lucas laughed, "Oh come on you think it's really that far off? You should think about that kind of stuff."

"Geez you sound like Haley," Nathan laughed, no wonder they were best friends, always thinking about the future and forgetting to enjoy the present, at least that's how it seemed.

"Yeah Haley and I think about stuff like that, so what? Don't tell me you've never thought about that kind of stuff?"

"Look Luke," Nathan exhaled, "I want a family some day you know? But that's still a couple years down the line. Just because I'm not thinking about it doesn't mean I don't want it."

Lucas nodded, "you're right, I'm sorry. You'll just have to find someone who's accepting of all the traveling you'll have to do."

Nathan shrugged, "plenty of professional sports players are married with kids, what's the big deal?"

Lucas pondered that, Nathan was right, there were plenty of couples in which one or the other had to travel for their job, not just in sports. There wasn't a problem with that but for himself he wanted to be home everyday.

"There is none."

"Ok then," Nathan laughed, what had gotten into Luke? "Are you ok man?"

Lucas squinted his eyes at him before laughing softly, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you answering me with a question? I hate when people do that you know," he smirked.

"I know, why do you think I do it?" Lucas teased.

"All right, just spill, something's up and don't tell me it isn't because I'd like to think I know you a little better than that."

Lucas sighed, "it's nothing," he spoke tiredly, "just sort of fighting with Brooke…"

"Anything bad?"

Lucas shook his head, "nah we'll be ok, just one of those couples things you know."

Nathan nodded, "right, well at least your biggest problem is a small fight with your girlfriend, meanwhile I'm staring at numbers and weird symbols on a page and I still have no idea what the hell this is about." Nathan sighed frustrated. He'd always been all right at school, got by just fine and everything, but this Calculus stuff was annoying him to the nth degree.

"Haley." Lucas stated.

Nathan's head shot up, "what?"

"Haley, she's good at that kind of thing."

"Yeah I know she helped me out the other day."

"So why don't you go ask her for some help?"

Nathan stared at him blankly for a second before shaking his head of wherever it was his mind had gone off to at Lucas' mentioning her name, "no I mean I don't want to take advantage of the fact that she helped me once, even though she did offer to do it again…"

Lucas laughed at his cousin, "See? Haley won't mind trust me. She loves anything that revolves around teaching." Nathan thought about it for a second. She had said that he could come to her if he needed any help, and boy did he need it. So he had the option of staring at the page for the rest of the night and not getting it, or grab hold of his nerves and just go ask her for help. It was no big deal. No big deal at all.

Then why was he so put-off at the mention of doing it? It's not that he didn't like Haley or he didn't want to see her, it was just that he felt weird asking her to help him out already. He felt like he was taking advantage of her generosity, which was ridiculous, but that didn't stop him from feeling it nonetheless.

"Besides there's that party later at Sanderson Hall and I believe it's my duty to make sure you get all your work done before having fun, according to Uncle Dan!" Lucas pointed his finger at Nathan for emphasis in his mocking tone.

"Funny," Nathan deadpanned. He did want to go to that party later so that was the last thing he needed to push him to just go ask for some help.

A bouncy and giggling Brooke swung open the door Nathan had just knocked on a few seconds before. Immediately her smile dropped.

"If you're here on behalf of that weasel cousin of yours you can just turn back around!" she spoke through gritted teeth and Nathan found himself amused. Brooke was angry, but not angry-angry just that cute way girls would be angry at times until their boyfriends groveled. He'd seen this act before, and since he wasn't on the receiving end, per se, it was actually kind of funny.

Nathan laughed, "actually I think this is Haley's room so I'm here to see her."

Brooke's grin returned, "Oh you're here to see Haley huh? Figured out which room was hers and everything, waited for the door to open…" she winked at him with a devilish grin.

"Brooke leave him alone!" Haley interjected from behind where she was sitting Indian style on her bed. "Come on in Nathan," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey," he smiled back stepping aside Brooke and into the room.

"Hi Nathan, how can I help you?"

"I was uh, well, I hope you don't mind but I kind of needed some help with Math again, I mean if…you don't mind."

"Umm," Haley glanced at her wristwatch, "yeah I have some time. What do you need?"

"Well I'm going to go get ready for that party later," Brooke spoke up opening the door so she could go to her own room, "you two don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she sing-songed.

"That means we can do everything right?" Haley grinned back at her, which made Brooke stick her tongue out at her. Haley did the same laughing as Brooke closed the door. So college chicks could be just as immature as high school ones, Nathan mused.

About a half hour later Nathan closed his book and stood up turning to Haley, "thank you so much Haley I'm sorry to intrude on your night…"

Haley waived him off, "Nathan its fine, like I told you, anytime ok?"

He nodded, "all right." He turned towards the door before turning back around, "hey are you going to that party later?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "are you kidding? Brooke will stab me if I don't." Nathan laughed his eyes crinkling, and Haley noticed how nice and wide Nathan's smile was. Lucas had a softer smile than his cousin, but Nathan's smile made his whole face light up in a way that made it obvious he wasn't faking it. Not that he would, she thought, but she just inferred that it would probably be very easy to tell if he was lying about something, or hiding his true feelings, because if he could smile that wide at a simple joke she'd made, there was no way a lesser smile would convince her of his happiness.

"Ok well then I guess I'll see you later?" he asked watching as she suddenly looked at her watch and stood up proceeding to put her shoes on.

"Yeah I'll see you there I guess, I actually have somewhere to be right now so…"

"Oh right, sure, well I'll just get out of your way," he moved towards the door.

"Nathan," she laughed, "you're not in my way."

Neither knew how much those words would ring true.

Nathan stepped with Lucas into the halls of Sanderson Hall, loud music blasting in his ears as soon as he did so. There were a lot of people around, filling the hallways, entryways, and massive lounge that existed on the ground floor of the building. The music came from the lounge as students were dancing and partying, whereas in the halls most were standing around talking to friends, almost all of them with a cup in their hands.

"Nathan!" Brooke ran up to him, stumbling a bit, and Nathan caught her just in time as she hugged him, securing her from tripping over her heels and falling.

"Are you drunk already Brooke?" he smirked.

"Noooo! Just a little tipsy," she bent her pointer finger close to her thumb making the universal hand sign for "little."

"Hey Brooke," Lucas tried from Nathan's side.

"Hi honey," she said in the fakest sweetest voice, before turning back to Nathan. "Come on," she pulled at his sleeve, "lets get you a drink." She dragged Nathan along before stopping suddenly short causing Nathan to almost crash into her at the unexpected stop. "Oh I have it here," she said rummaging through her purse before pulling out a laminated card. Nathan took the card from her hands realizing it was the Fake ID she'd promised him.

"Nash Stockton?" Nathan read the name on the ID. "Who would be named Nash?"

"I don't know I don't pick the names I just tell my people to do them. I got your photo from one of Lucas' photo albums, it was a good thing he had some recent ones because a picture of you in 7th grade wasn't going to cut it."

"I'll bet," he rolled his eyes playfully shoving the ID in his pocket, as Brooke led him further into the party. Lucas followed weakly behind them.

"So the game is truth or dare!" Brooke began. She was sitting in somebody's carpet floor. Someone on the first floor had forgotten to lock their door and it was a party rule that if you left your door open it was your fault if people used the room. Around her sitting in a circle were Lucas, Nathan and Peyton; all with drinks in their hands besides Lucas. He'd decided Brooke had enough for the both of them and he should be fully sober if he was going to watch out for his girlfriend tonight.

"With just us four?" Peyton asked pointedly.

As if on cue, Brooke's phone began to ring, "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver. "Haley James you said you were coming! …Oh you are? We're in 3A….yeah yeah yeah all the way down the hall…ok bye!" She closed the lid to her phone clapping her hands giddily, "Haley's here!"

A few moments later Haley walked into the room with a disgusted look on her face, "ugh I swear I'm never letting you drag me into one of these parties again! Do you know how many people I just walked by sucking face in the middle of a crowded hallway? Have some decency people!" she ranted eliciting knowing chuckles from Lucas and Peyton.

Brooke smiled devilishly, "its ok you're here now, with us!" she patted Haley's leg. Haley had taken the empty seat on the floor between Peyton and Nathan, all three of them leaning their backs against one of the bed's. Brooke sat across from Nathan and Lucas across from Peyton, a small space kept between the two. They weren't quite over their little tiff but Lucas had made it clear to Nathan that she always did this and they'd be fine by the end of the night. It was just one of the ways she liked having her control when so many things in her life were, and would be out of it.

"As I was saying, truth or dare!"

Haley groaned, "BROOKE! WHY must we always play some lame game? We're college students we can't hold a conversation?"

"It's a party Haley, we're not here to talk we're here to have fun! Don't worry I'll start." She turned to the boy sitting across from her "Nathan," she took a sip from her cup. Nathan shifted nervously in his position but tried to hide it. He was a college student now; he didn't have to be scared of a game. It was just a game right?

"Truth," he took his own sip from his cup.

"Are you a virgin?"

That same sip almost came sputtering out of his mouth. "What!"

"Oh come on, your idiot cousin," she glared in Lucas' direction causing Lucas to roll his eyes without saying a word, "has told me all about how you were the big man on campus in high school."

"I wasn't the big man on campus."

"But you were popular?" Peyton piped up.

"I guess," he really didn't know what others thought of him, how could anyone ever know what people really thought of you? "I mean I played basketball, so people knew me," he shrugged.

"Ok so answer the question, are you a virgin?"

"If you're going to answer that try not to be graphic," Lucas spoke with a scrunched up face not wanting to hear about his baby cousins' experiences. It was a mental picture he didn't need.

Nathan felt like he was one of those kids in those videos in health class when they talked about peer pressure and awkward situations and not really knowing what to say. All of the people around him were older therefore more experienced, why did Brooke have to pick on him this way? Did she realize how unnerving asking that kind of question was?

"Is there a reason you want to know Brooke?" he smirked, maybe he wouldn't have to say anything if he charmed his way out of it.

"No don't worry honey your cousin takes care of me." This time Nathan was the one who grimaced along with Haley and Peyton, a collective "ew" was mumbled. Lucas smiled, she was cracking.

"Come on just answer the question, what's the big deal… OH!" she covered her mouth suddenly, "are you one? Oh my gosh, its ok if you are I mean, uh…" she spoke quickly. Nathan rolled his eyes. Great, now this.

"NO!" he interrupted her.

"What?"

"No I'm not a virgin ok?" He figured honesty was the best policy, and maybe she'd finally shut up. He was slightly annoyed.

Haley watched the interaction between them with an observant eye. She wasn't exactly surprised that he wasn't one, but it just made her wonder about some things.

"Oh I knew it! Big man on campus no doubt!" she winked at him.

Nathan shook his head the smile beginning to return to his face, "I'm not a man-whore Brooke," he stated slowly and truthfully.

From his tone of voice Haley knew he wasn't lying about that, her own smile crept on her face.

Brooke shrugged, "your turn."

Nathan grinned, payback time, "Brooke, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied immediately.

"Kiss Lucas." He knew it wasn't a huge dare, but he also knew it was the last thing she wanted to do right now, so it'd serve its purpose. Brooke sent dagger eyes his way.

"Oh you're good Scott, for the baby of the group I like you already," she said to him before turning to her side and grabbing Lucas' face and laying one on him. Haley and Peyton turned to each other averting their eyes as Nathan chuckled; his cousin so owed him one.

"Ok," Brooke let go and continued on as if nothing had happened as Lucas wiped smeared lipstick off his lips. "Haley truth or dare?"

Haley sent her a dry look. This was so not going to be good, "truth."

"Same question as Nate here, you still a virgin?"

"BROOKE!" she interjected, "it's not like you don't know that answer."

"Well you did have a date tonight so you never know," she smiled innocently.

Nathan's ears perked up. Date?

"It wasn't a date!" Haley bit out, "it was just hanging out."

"Right," Brooke squinted her eyes at Haley, "just the two of you…?"

"There's nothing wrong with that and that doesn't make it a date!" Haley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait who are we talking about?" Nathan interrupted lost to the exchange going on in front of him.

Haley answered before anyone else could, "It was nothing. Kevin just wanted to hang out, just him and me. It wasn't a date."

As if on cue Kevin waltzed into the room, "speak of the devil" Peyton mused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kevin sat down between Lucas and Brooke, across from Haley. "Where you talking about me?"

"I was just explaining to them that we just hung out tonight, that it wasn't a date!"

"She was just trying to tell us you didn't take her virginity!" Brooke teased leaning into Kevin to tell him that, "I'm not convinced about it not being a date."

Realization hit Nathan. Whoa Haley was a virgin? Ok how did someone as hot as her not lose it yet? Wait when had he decided she was hot? Oh right, right around the time she said "hi" and smiled at him when he first met her. She was definitely hot. And a virgin? He didn't really know what to do with that information. A part of him wasn't too surprised; he already knew Haley was different from the other girls, yet a part of him did kind of wonder about it. Was it Haley's choice or was she waiting for the right guy for that or what was it? He remembered what she'd told him about finding Mr. Right and getting married, and that she hadn't dated too many guys. Was she waiting for marriage to have sex? Were the guys here blind to not want her or did they not want her because she wanted to wait? More importantly why the hell was he asking himself all these questions? This had nothing to do with him and quite frankly it was none of his business.

"Oh tonight wasn't a date," Kevin assured Brooke. Then he looked across at Haley and smiled. "You ready to leave this shindig Hales? Come on I'll walk you to your dorm." Haley desperate for a way out readily stood to leave. Lucas noticed Brooke was beginning to doze off, the effects of the liquor beginning to take place. Sighing he pulled Brooke up and into his arms, it was time to carry her home.

"Come on big man on campus," Peyton laughed at the look Nathan gave her, "you can walk me home."

"So Haley and Kevin are pretty close huh?" Nathan couldn't help but ask Peyton.

"Yeah they've always been really close since they met…you know Haley made best friends with Lucas who roomed with Kevin freshman year meanwhile Brooke and I got to know each other. Then last year when Brooke started dating Lucas I ended up spending more time with Kevin so we're cool too."

"Yeah I noticed all the flirting the other night," he teased being rewarded with a sharp jab in the ribs, which caused him to laugh.

"It was not flirting! Kevin and I are just like that, we're like guy best friends, I can be really tomboyish when I want to be," she laughed.

"That's cool."

"But yeah Kevin and Haley have been friends all 3 years so far, but they're not closer than say Haley and Lucas. Kevin just likes Haley's quality I guess. The type of person that she is fits his personality I suppose," Peyton shrugged.

Nathan nodded, pondering all the newly acquired information.

"Oh are you kidding? I was mortified! I love Brooke but sometimes she is so out of line!" Haley complained to a laughing Kevin.

"The consumption of beer will do that to you," she joined him in his laughter letting the slight anger at Brooke's antics slip away.

"But she's still very intuitive even when drunk," he began.

"What do you mean?" Haley turned to him.

"Tonight wasn't a date but…" Haley watched him expectantly; "I would like one if that's ok with you?" he spoke shyly.

Haley's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that. Kevin wanted a date from her? But he was like…her friend, you don't date friends. No wait that wasn't true you do date friends, better friends then strangers, right? Wait, had she answered him yet? She looked at him noticing the nerves in his face. No she hadn't answered yet.

"You want to go out with me?" she sounded surprised.

"Yeah I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything but I kind of like you Haley and well…just one date, to see how it goes?" His hands were firmly shoved in his pockets and his shoulders rose up in unease. He still didn't know how he'd ever worked up the courage to ask her this, but he'd been wanting to for some time now.

He was a good-looking guy, with soft blonde hair and green eyes. And he was a nice guy that was for sure. He hadn't had too many girlfriends much like she hadn't had too many boyfriends and the few dates he'd been on they'd all ended on good terms…they'd ended, but they'd ended well. It wasn't like the girls hadn't liked him; it was more of just simply not matching personalities. Haley knew all about that.

"Ok sure" she replied with a soft smile. She was nervous as hell about this, but the prospect didn't seem too bad.

One date.

It probably wouldn't change anything.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

First off I want to apologize for the insanely long wait on an update, especially with how I left things. It's just that I've been giving this story A LOT of thought. I know I said I had it all thought out but I kind of changed my mind a little bit LOL Basically I'm regretting making Kevin a new character and not just making him Jake because he's supposed to be Jake-like especially with the Peyton connection which wasn't planned it just sort of came to me as I was writing. Anyways that being said I'm not going to change that. Kevin is Kevin but he's like Jake I suppose.

Anyways I noticed how the replies were drastically smaller in number after chapter 5 LMAO you don't have anything to worry about with Kevin. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. Like I said, feel free to tell me "this sucks" that's the only way I can improve it.

**Authors Thoughts:** I've been giving this story a lot of thought and I'm sort of changing the direction in this a bit. Plot points will still be mostly the same and basic underlying things are still there I'm just changing one aspect of it because I think it'll work better this way. Anyways I hope the transition is smooth and that if you notice it, it doesn't throw you for a loop. Of course if it does then that's ok too, as long as you're still interested in reading more. It's interesting for me that the story has evolved in my mind into something new and I hope it evolves into something better on the page as well. That being said this chapter is sort of filler, sorry about that.

Chapter 6 

"_That man is richest whose pleasures are cheapest." - Henry David Thoreau_

"I don't know he just sort of took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting it," Haley spoke as she tried on the third top that night, trying to figure out which would look best with her black denim skirt and white tennis shoes. She was going for a casual look, because in her mind this was still just a casual date. She couldn't really feel like this was anything more than just hanging out with her buddy Kevin. She understood that it was supposed to be a date but her mind couldn't quite wrap itself around that fact.

"The red one Haley," Brooke told her from her lying position on Haley's bed. Haley was trying on a different shirt but Brooke had already made up her mind that the red one was best. "Well," she continued the previous conversation, "maybe he's always had a little crush on you and just finally worked up the courage to ask you?"

"Yeah maybe," Haley pulled the red top back over her head and moved to the bathroom to go brush over her hair one last time, "but why now?" she called back into the room.

"I don't know its senior year, maybe he was thinking that if he didn't do something soon he wouldn't get to do anything at all."

As Haley walked back into the room practically ready a knock came on the door. "Oh will you get that for me I just have to finish getting my purse ready."

"Yeah sure," Brooke stood up expecting to see Kevin but instead was greeted by her boyfriend and his cousin.

"Hey, figured I could find you here," Lucas whispered to Brooke before kissing her quickly.

"Hi boyfriend," she grinned at him, "and Nathan."

Haley looked up suddenly still holding her purse, "oh hey guys, hey Nathan," she specified, offering him a smile.

"Going out?" he asked taking in her appearance. It was the first time he'd seen her dressed up a little more than usual and he knew there had to be a reason.

"Actually…"

"Kevin asked her out," Brooke interrupted giddily.

"I can talk Brooke," Haley huffed out. Nathan's mind sped up as soon as the words had left Brooke's mouth. He tried to register them in his brain. Kevin had asked Haley out. Suddenly he remembered that night at the café when Kevin had his arm around Haley, and the way he was with her, he knew something was up, and hearing now that he'd asked her out wasn't too much of a shock. Neither was the fact that Haley had obviously agreed.

"Have fun," he told her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We will," a voice called from behind them as the door was still opened and they all turned to see Kevin standing in the doorway. Walking a little further into the room he smiled taking in Haley's appearance. "Wow you look great."

Nathan silently agreed.

She blushed in response a small smile playing on her lips, "thanks, I'm ready to go," she informed him. Holding out his hand to her, he waited for Haley to take it before leading her out of the room. As they walked by the doorway where Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan were still standing Haley sent a small smile his way, which he reciprocated, smelling the perfume she had put on. Turning his head he saw Brooke and Lucas had already distracted themselves kissing each other so with a silent chuckle he turned and left the room.

"Sooo, how was it?" Peyton asked happily as she caught up to Haley and looped her arm with hers. She'd spotted her as she walked out of one of her classes and quickly ran toHaley.

"How was what?"

"Don't be coy you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Just as they turned a corner they met up with Nathan and they just barely avoided a collision.

"Oh sorry," he quickly said as the trio laughed, "what's up?"

"I was just trying to get the juicy details out of Haley but she didn't budge and I have to run to my next class because that Professor totally hates me and if I'm late, I'm dead."

"He doesn't hate you Peyt," Haley told her. Peyton said this every time but Haley was sure it was just Peyton's overactive imagination.

"Whatever Hales, I'm the one who has class with him," she called out as she was already quickly walking away.

Haley laughed, "That girl, I swear she makes things up in that pretty, curly-blonde head of hers."

Nathan laughed as well. "So how was it?" he began as both started slowly strolling towards the lawn on the east side of campus.

"How was what?" Haley played innocent again as she looped her arm through Nathan's.

"Your date."

Haley laughed, "Why is everybody so nosy?"

"Oh I'm not I mean I was just curious you don't have to…uh…tell me anything or anything," he quickly huffed out the words in practically one breath. He didn't mean to pry he was just curious like he'd said, and the last thing he wanted was Haley thinking he was nosy or butting into her business. It was after all, her business.

Haley laughed once again, "It's ok Nathan don't worry I was just teasing you." She paused as she sat down on the grass and Nathan followed suit. "It was," she stopped as if she was trying to choose her words carefully, "Kevin's a great friend to me, he always has been. But that's just it, he's a friend, and it felt like I was just hanging out with a friend. Throwing in the romantic vibe just made it kind of awkward and I think he sensed that too. We sort of agreed at the end of the night that it wasn't exactly a date, or that it didn't feel like one so…"

"You're just going to be friends," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she nodded her head, "I mean it was sweet of him to ask me out and I kind of feel bad but I just don't see him as more than a friend."

"Don't feel bad Haley, you can't choose who you like anymore than you can choose who you don't like. As your friend, he should respect that," he stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah," Haley said slowly as she let herself lie down all the way on the grass, allowing the sun to hit her face, "I just can't help but feel like maybe I didn't give him enough of a chance, maybe if I let him take me out on another date or something…"

"Haley…"

"I know, I know that probably wouldn't change anything but I can't help but feel guilty," she squinted up at him.

"For what? Not liking him?"

"Well…yeah…it's just that he likes me and I don't feel the same way and whenever somebody doesn't like you back I mean that's gotta hurt right? And I hate being the one to hurt him."

"Haley," Nathan stated simply looking down at her, "Kevin's a big boy, he'll get over it. Even if you had gone on more dates and still didn't feel anything for him then that would have just been leading him on and that would hurt worse. You did the right thing, and you shouldn't worry."

Haley could hear the honesty in his voice and thinking about it what he said made sense, "you're right I shouldn't worry," she looked at him. "Besides," she stretched her arms over her head closing her eyes, "it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, I don't have anymore classes today, it's all good."

Nathan laughed laying down himself next to her, "yeah it is all good," he closed his eyes as well.

Feeling him lay down she popped one of her eyes open and turned her head to look at him. The sun shining on his face highlighted his cheekbones, which she suddenly noticed were very well defined. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep but she knew he was just resting, and she noticed how his bottom lip had a slight pout to it. She'd once heard that boys lose the innocent look on their faces when they sleep around the age of 13 but Nathan still seemed to have a little bit of that. He had that baby face look to him and she couldn't help but giggle at it.

Hearing her slight laughter made him repeat her earlier action and pop one eye open looking to his side where she had a smile on her face and was looking at him, "what are you looking at that's so funny?"

"Nothing," she kept the smile as she rolled her head back to the grass once more.

"Come on tell me."

"No its nothing."

Every girl he'd ever known was ticklish and if he had to guess he'd say that Haley was too. Reaching his hands out to her stomach and sides he began to tickle her which immediately caused her to shriek and laugh hysterically begging him between laughs to stop.

Laughing at her squirmy behavior he told her, "Not until you tell me what's so funny."

"Oh my God…Nathan…please…" she tried prying his hands away but he was so much stronger than her. He couldn't help but grin at the wide smile on her face that kept changing as the laughs erupted from her. He wasn't sure if it was the sun, or if it was tears from the tickling, but her eyes were shining. They were shinning in a way he hadn't seen them shine yet. With a light that seemed to emit forth truth, because there was nothing fake about it. Her smile and her laughing was real and he knew that in that very moment, she was happy.

Pulled from his thoughts he suddenly stopped, "saved by the buzz," he said as he pulled out his vibrating cell phone from his pocket as Haley tried catching her breath.

"Hello?…Oh hey dad…yeah I'm good how are you?…how's mom?" he laughed, "all right, all right I'll call her…You're what? Oh ok…ok just give me a few minutes…ok bye."

"That was my dad," he said sitting up.

"I can see that."

"He's here."

"What?"

"He's at parking lot C…wants me to go see him."

"Oh cool, go say hi to your dad."

Nathan was about to stand up before a thought hit him and he turned his head to Haley, "Do you want to come with me?"

"To meet your dad?" she asked confused.

"Well yeah I mean you're Lucas' best friend so I'm sure he'd love to meet his favorite nephew's best friend," he laughed, "besides if he starts asking me too many annoying questions you can be my escape."

"Nathan!" she slapped his arm sitting up, "he's your dad don't say that."

Laughing he stood up holding his hands out to help her stand. Smiling at his gesture she whispered, "thanks."

"Come on you said you had no more classes so why not?"

"Ok what the hell," she chuckled and he led the way.

As Nathan and Haley approached a tall dark haired man who Haley knew had to be Dan Scott, Nathan's dad, she saw that Lucas was already there, hugging his uncle.

"There's my son," Dan said cheerfully pulling Nathan into a hug.

"Hey dad." Nathan was glad to see his father. Despite whatever disagreements they got into Nathan knew he was lucky to have a dad who cared so much about his family. Dan always made sure that his wife Karen and his son Nathan were happy. For years they'd lived down in North Carolina next to family. He enjoyed living so close to his brother Keith and his family and therefore he was close to Lucas as well. The men in the family all bonded over basketball but Dan and Keith also bonded over cars. Dan had started up a car dealership meanwhile Keith started up a repair service Auto Shop. Karen's work in advertising had landed her a more prestigious position up north, which was why the family had moved. Dan's whole life was in North Carolina, but he knew what the job meant to his wife so he'd been the one to push her to take it, even if it meant moving the family. They knew they'd visit often and always at holidays and they'd always be a family no matter what the distance was. Partly for that Dan had pushed Nathan to go to Duke so that he could reconnect with his older cousin and of course so that he could play basketball for one of the best basketball schools in the country.

"How are my two favorite boys?" Dan chuckled slapping both boys simultaneously on the back.

"I don't know Uncle Dan, Nathan here's been getting into some trouble," Lucas chuckled quickly moving out of the way before Nathan could punch him in the arm.

"Would you shut up man!" he laughed knowing Lucas was just kidding around with him because he was the younger of the two boys.

"Oh!" Dan stopped suddenly when he noticed the short blonde standing a little away from their group, "where are my manners? Hi I'm Dan Scott, Nathan's dad and Lucas's uncle," he told her holding his hand out.

"Haley," she smiled politely shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you Haley."

"Haley is Lucas' best friend," Nathan explained.

"Oh really, well I remember a time when my nephew claimed girls had cooties," he teased as Nathan and Haley laughed and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"It was just a phase," he said defensively shoving his hands in his pockets and praying for a subject change.

"I'll bet," Dan mused, "well," he clapped his hands together once, "I didn't just come down here to see you boys."

"You going over to see Uncle Keith?"

"Well that too but that's not what I was talking about." Nathan looked at his father, a confused look on his face as Dan stepped to the side and pointed at the black Jeep he had been standing behind. "Congratulations son!"

"Whoa is that for Nathan?" Lucas asked in awe. His uncle and his dad had given him a car senior year of high school from Dan's dealership and Lucas had always wondered why Nathan hadn't gotten the same. Clearly though he didn't have to wait too long because apparently Nathan was getting his dream car now.

"Is that for me?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Yeah I'm sorry you didn't get it sooner but I was waiting for the new model to come out. So what do you think?" he said stretching his arms out and making a big gesture, a wide smile on his face.

Nathan began to laugh before he jumped up once like an excited little kid at Christmas, "I love it! Thanks dad!" he said before throwing his arms around his dad and giving him a huge hug.

Haley couldn't help but grin at how excited Nathan was at getting his own car. She'd never seen him this happy, not yet anyways and she couldn't help but feel happy for him. She thought back to how he had said his dad was great, just a bit controlling at times, and she could see that he meant it when he said his dad wasn't that bad. He clearly loved his son and enjoyed making him happy. Nathan was filled with felicity and she knew that in that very moment he was indeed happy and it warmed her heart. He had a great dad, she was glad for that, and laughed as Nathan excitedly talked with Dan about all the "extras" the car came with. Chuckling Lucas walked over to where she was standing throwing his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"Hey Nate you going to take us for a ride or what?" Lucas smiled at his cousin who was staring at the car in amazement.

"Oh right the keys," Dan searched in his pockets before tossing the keys in Nathan's direction who caught them on the fly, "you're going to need those!" he laughed.

"How are you getting back to go see Uncle Keith?"

"I'm taking the train, and you're driving me to the train station" he said pointing at Nathan, "If you get me there in one piece I'll let you keep it," he teased eliciting laughs from all of them.

Nathan jumped into the drivers seat as Dan walked over to the passenger's side, "behave yourself Lucas I expect good things from you this year," he told him referring to basketball.

"Ok bye Uncle Dan," Lucas rolled his eyes laughingly, "I'll see you at Thanksgiving right?"

"You bet, it was nice meeting you Haley," he smiled at the girl.

"You too," she smiled in return.

Lucas pulled Haley along, his arm still around her shoulder. "Come on Hales, I haven't had lunch yet, you up for some?"

"Sure," she turned to watch Nathan speed away from the parking lot in the opposite direction and laughed. That was the happiest she had seen Nathan to date, and it was nice to see him smile like that.

"So Lucas is still seeing that Brooke girl then?" Dan turned to his son from his side of the car.

"Yeah," he smiled, "they seem happy."

"So Haley is his best friend then?"

"I know Lucas with a girl best-friend, kind of surprising huh?" he laughed, "apparently they hit it off freshman year and have been friends ever since. Haley and Brooke know each other from high school and he's been dating Brooke for almost a year."

"I see, I see, so," he began, a teasing smile on his face, "when are you going to bring home somebody for the old man to meet."

"Dad," Nathan sighed.

"Oh come on, its college Nate, part of the charm is all the ladies on campus, am I right?"

"Dad," Nathan laughed not looking him in the eye, "No offense but I really never want to hear you say stuff like that."

Dan chuckled in response, "I'm just playing Nathan. I do want you to concentrate on your game but as long as a girlfriend wouldn't be too much of a distraction there'd be nothing wrong with getting one you know."

Nathan looked over at his father and read the mischief in his dad's eyes. He sure loved to tease him. "Thanks dad, I'll uh…keep that in mind."

Dan laughed heartily at his son, "whatever you say son, whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** We jump a little forward in time here. The dynamics of the group have changed a bit and relationships are growing and developing. This chapter is a little bit filler, nothing huge happens. It's sort of a stepping-stone to the next one. This one is mainly setting up the next one and the next one is a big one. Anyways this chapter is kind of light-hearted but don't worry there's some heavy stuff coming up so if you like fun enjoy this one while it lasts and if you're fonder of angst it's coming. But not the kind you might think. Cryptic enough? Keep reading and you'll see what I mean.

Chapter 7 

"_It is very hard to say the exact truth, even about your own immediate feelings – much harder than to say something fine about them which is not the exact truth." - George Eliot_

"I so call shotgun," Haley laughed as she walked quickly trying to catch up to Nathan whose long legs meant long strides and she had to practically run to keep up.

Nathan stopped short to look at her incredulously, "like I'd let you drive my car," he smirked.

She made no attempt to hide her scoff, "are you implying that I can't drive? I'm not Peyton you know." It was no offense to her curly, blonde friend really, but Peyton had a bit of a need for speed and she could be quite reckless when driving.

"You're telling me, I let her borrow my car the other day because hers was in the shop…" he visibly shuddered, "never again."

Haley laughed realizing that Nathan had learned the hard way not to trust Peyton's driving. "You're lucky your car didn't end up in the shop as well."

Nathan opened up his trunk allowing her to put her bag in and then opened up the passenger door and held it open for her. Watching as she jumped up into the seat he smirked, noticing she had to add a little extra effort seeing as how his car was a Jeep, "all set shorty?"

She moved to smack his arm but he quickly closed the door before she could. Going around to his own side he smiled when he noticed her cheeks were still slightly pink with embarrassment. It was so easy to tease her because she was one of those people who for the most part wore her heart on her sleeve and she could never hide her blush, although he could tell she tried very hard to do so.

"So is Peyton driving by herself or is she riding with Lucas and Brooke?" she asked as Nathan started up the car.

"I'm not sure actually," he shrugged.

It was mid October and even for North Carolina the weather was unseasonably warm. Deciding to make the most of the good weather while it lasted they had all decided to drive down to the beach and enjoy it.

"So how's basketball practice going?" she asked as Nathan drove towards the highway. The season was set to start in November and practices had already begun.

"It's not easy but its also not that bad. The guys are pretty cool and Luke is sort of showing me the ropes so, it helps…having someone who's been through it I mean. It makes it easier because he knows whatever I'm going through so he has some great advice for me."

"Yeah Luke's really good in the advice department," she leaned back in her seat, "he's not always so great about following his own though."

Nathan laughed truthfully at that, "yeah, Luke's gotten himself into some sticky situations that's for sure."

Haley turned to look at him, "do I want to know?"

"No," he shook his head. They both laughed at that. Over the last couple of weeks Nathan and Haley had continued to hang out with each other and they got to know each other more and more each day. They laughed and teased each other; or rather Nathan teased Haley over her quirky study habits and she continued to tutor him when he needed it. Kevin and Haley's friendship had sort of been left in an awkward state, something Haley still felt guilty over. Brooke had told her that it was probably best to give him some space, and upon giving it some thought Haley agreed and while she didn't avoid him, she didn't push him to hang out either. Kevin had taken to hanging out with Peyton more and more as Brooke and Lucas spent whatever time they had alone together. The new arrangements left Nathan and Haley to hang out with each other and they definitely enjoyed each other's company. Their relationship was slowing heading in the direction of becoming best friends. Haley wanted to laugh when she thought of it. Her best friend in high school had been Brooke, and Brooke was still her best girlfriend, more so than Peyton. Yet in college Haley had seemed to develop more male friendships rather than meeting new girlfriends. Kevin and Lucas had been her friends since freshman year, and Nathan was becoming a part of that now too. It was ironic to her that she had such a strong male presence in her life now, and not before.

Feeling a little bored Haley took the liberty to turn on Nathan's stereo and immediately the loud sounds of rap music came blaring through the speakers. Quickly she covered her ears as she tried to lower the volume and turned her head to find Nathan laughing.

"Rap?" she mockingly asked him.

"There's nothing wrong with a little hip-hop," he shrugged his shoulders grinning.

"Was that an attempt at a dance move?" she matched his grin holding in her laughter.

"No," he said calmly, but she didn't quite believe him and allowed the laughs to bubble out of her.

"What's so funny?" he tried to feign hurt but he could barely bite back his own smile.

"Nothing its just…" she smiled, "rap…how typical," she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," he told her playfully

"You shut up," she smacked his arm.

"Ok, so what do you like Ms. Haley James?"

"Oh I don't know all kinds of stuff really. Folksy, artsy, different, oldies, I can go for a little bit of everything."

"Besides rap," he interjected.

"Well there's just not too much appeal in songs that basically all say the same thing…that money, sex, and alcohol is all you need to live…the only difference being that each song has a bit of a different beat. Other than that its all the same crap."

Nathan put a hand to his heart exaggeratedly wincing, "you hurt me Hales really. Crap? Not all rap songs are about those things. And come on its not easy making all those lines rhyme and getting it all out barely breathing in between each line."

Haley rolled one finger in the air, "whoopdy-do," she drawled out slowly, making it clear that she was not impressed.

"All right fine, you pick then," he motioned to the radio.

"No its ok I'm kind of tired so I think I'm just gonna take a nap, wake me up when we get there," she closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.

He shook his head at her, all that commentary on why rap sucks and in the end she didn't even want to listen to music anyway. Haley James was really something.

"Are they almost here?" Haley asked as she and Nathan made their way down the beach and Nathan put away his cell phone.

"Yeah Lucas said they're almost here. Brooke insisted they stop for coffee so they fell a little behind."

Haley laughed, "yeah Brooke's never been much of an early riser."

As they found a good spot they began to lay their things down on the beach. "Beach is practically deserted," Nathan thought out loud.

"Yeah people still think its weird to come to the beach when it's October but hey us college kids need a break right? And if the weather's good, I'm taking advantage of it."

"I know what you mean I love the beach. My family always takes at least a week's vacation every summer and we just stay there the whole week its great."

"Yeah I've never gotten to do that actually," Nathan looked up at Haley as he pulled his towel out of his bag, "I mean," she continued, "we've definitely done the whole go to the beach a couple of days in a row thing but we never stayed overnight like in a motel or a beach house or something."

"Couldn't afford it?" he guessed. He remembered Haley had told him that she didn't come from a lot of money and weeklong, family vacations to lounge around in the sand were probably not high on the priority list.

"Pretty much," she smiled tight-lipped as she stretched out her towel next to his, "my dad sure could though." Just as Nathan was going to ask what she meant by that he heard voices calling his and Haley's names. Turning to look he saw Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and…Kevin coming down the beach.

"You guys sure got here early," Brooke mused.

"They didn't make any stops," Lucas spoke sarcastically as he began to put his and Brooke's things down on the sand next to Nathan and Haley's. Brooke had probably never carried anything remotely heavy in her life.

"Whatever boyfriend," Brooke rolled her eyes. "So Hales, morning swim or work on our tans?"

"Are you kidding, the water is still freezing probably and the best sun is definitely in the morning. I'm lying down and relaxing."

"Hey Peyton," Nathan called out to the other side where Peyton and Kevin were setting up their things, "did your car make it one piece?"

"Ha Ha Nathan Scott very funny," she kicked some sand with her foot in Nathan's direction as he was already lying on his back on his own towel.

"Hey watch it," they both laughed knowing they were just joking around. As Nathan turned his head he seemed to swallow his own throat. Standing in front of her towel was Haley in a conservative, cream-colored bikini, her blonde hair falling in soft waves down her shoulders and back. In the time he had been joking with Peyton Haley had removed her shorts and t-shirt and he had to admit the view was very pleasing. Oblivious to his stares Haley sat on her knees and then stretched her body so that she was lying on her stomach, right next to him.

"Hey Nate, wanna come toss around this football with us?" Luke asked referring to him and Kevin.

"Um nah man that's alright, maybe later."

"Suit yourself," Luke called as he and Kevin ran off. Nathan wasn't sure why he'd turned that down. He really wasn't the type to lie still on the beach with the sun beaming down on him. He liked to run around and play with his friends but for some reason he didn't want to get up from where he was, with Haley lying still next to him. It felt sort of oddly comforting. He lifted his head a little and saw that both Brooke and Peyton had taken the exact same position as Haley on their respective towels, and he let his head plop back down closing his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Great," he mumbled, "I forgot sunglasses."

He heard Haley giggle as she turned and rested her head on her crossed arms, making a pillow out of them.

"Good job." He rolled his eyes at her teasing. "I'd offer you mine that are in my bag but somehow I don't think they'd fit you."

"No, I don't think so either," he chuckled. Nathan was almost a foot taller and had a much bigger build than she did despite being younger, which meant he definitely had a bigger head.

"LUCAS!" Haley and Nathan both lifted their heads from the comfortable silence they had fallen into at the sound of Brooke's voice screaming.

"Geez Brooke he's not in Siberia you don't have to yell so loud for him," Peyton sat up annoyed at the disruption.

Brooke ignored her as Lucas reached her, Kevin trailing behind him. "What's up?"

She held up a bottle of suntan lotion, "despite the fact that the sun isn't that strong, I'd like to not get cancer." He laughed understanding that she wanted him to put lotion on her back.

"Come on goldilocks, let's go for a swim," Kevin held out his hand for Peyton, "Let's go see how cold the water actually is." Kevin and Peyton had always been the most daring of the group and it was no surprise to the rest of them that they'd want to try the water out already. Peyton quickly stood and they raced down to the shore, Peyton's shriek heard by the rest of them as Kevin pushed her into a wave and the water smacked her full force.

"Actually can you do me too," Nathan was pulled from watching Peyton and Kevin and turned to see Haley had pulled her lotion out of her bag as well and was signaling for him to mimic Lucas.

"Sure," he told her calmly and quietly removed her hair to the side before pouring some cream onto her back. He laughed when she shivered a little, "cold?" She nodded in response and he chuckled softly, "we'll fix that" he said as he spread the lotion around with his hands.

Peyton stopped laughing as she saw Kevin's gaze was turned away from her and followed it to see he was watching Nathan rub lotion on Haley.

"What is he her boyfriend now?" he asked in a not-so-happy tone of voice.

Peyton laughed "oh please its suntan lotion, you're gonna have to do me later too, its no big deal" she shrugged. Noting the look on his face Peyton continued, "hey maybe she'll come around you know. Just be her friend, don't shut her out just because she didn't feel something on your date. If you pull away from her then she never will feel something for you."

"She already doesn't Peyton." Kevin had been dealing with the fact that Haley seemed to only want a friendship between the two of them. He understood and respected that and he had told her it was no big deal. But it was still hard for him to see her or hang out with her and pretend like a part of him didn't still like her. Because of that he hadn't really been hanging out with her, and instead giving both of them some space. He couldn't just shut his feelings off, just because she didn't see him in a romantic light. He had always been her friend though and he was ready to give himself some time to get over her and just be that: her friend. In the end he wanted whatever made her happy, even if that wasn't him. He just wanted for her to be with someone who was good enough for her, of her caliber; because he understood all too well that Haley James was a special kind of girl and she deserved the best. Shrugging he turned to look at Peyton, "Whatever. She just wants to be friends that's fine, but I've seen her spending a lot of time with that kid though."

"Hey Nathan's a nice guy and they're just friends anyways, don't get all jealous."

"I'm not," he bit back harshly, "I'm just saying doesn't he have any friends his own age?"

"Kev, stop it. Nathan's Lucas' cousin so of course he's going to hang out with Lucas' friends."

"I guess."

"Kevin," Peyton looked him in the eye seriously, "they're just friends."

He met her gaze, "for now."


	8. Chapter 8

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** Originally this chapter was supposed to have more to it but it was getting insanely long so I think it works better if I divide the "stuff" between two chapters. I actually like it better that way. It's funny how you can plan things in your head but once you start to get things down on paper and let it flow sometimes things happen that you like better anyways. I love when that happens. Anyways this chapter reveals some things about Haley and her life and I think it's important in order to understand what her character is and what her character is going to be/say/do. I hope it's not too confusing or I mean I hope that it makes sense and is believable. Anyways there's more to come next chapter so enjoy!

Chapter 8 

"Love from one being to another can only be that two solitudes come nearer, recognize and protect and comfort each other."- Han Suyin

Haley leaned back against the wall standing outside of the doors that led out of the gym. She knew Nathan always came out of these doors, as did Lucas except that this year Lucas usually had to stay around later, because of captain responsibilities and all. The season had started and the Blue Devils had already played a couple of games. They were looking pretty good so far, not that she understood all that much about basketball but being friends with Lucas for these past couple of years had made her understand when it looked good and when it didn't. It looked good. And so had Nathan today. He got the most playing time today out of the couple of games they'd played so far and she knew he must be so happy about that. Just then the doors swung open and there he was with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey!" he greeted her when he noticed her leap off the wall and before he could say anything else she was leaping into his arms enveloping him in a huge hug. Laughing he circled his own arms around her bringing her feet back to the ground. "What's up Hales?" he asked pulling her face back a bit so he could look at her.

"All the shots you made tonight! You were awesome!" she exclaimed still in his embrace.

He laughed nervously, "Thanks, I could have been better though."

"Oh stop being so modest you know that was the most playing time you've had so far and you used it well."

Nathan looked curiously down at her. She actually knew that today was the longest he had played? Usually only the players and coaches noticed stuff like that, or the crazy fans, but Haley who was admittedly a little bit clueless about the game…for her to notice something like that and complement him on it was really sweet. He smiled at her, "Thank you Haley."

She beamed at him, "You're welcome."

"So did you wait out here just to tell me that?"

"No see that was the flattery part before the asking part. I need a favor," she clasped her hands together unconsciously placing them under her chin and smiled innocently at him.

"I knew there was a catch," they both laughed, "What do you need?"

"Well ok Lucas told me that he's driving back to Tree Hill with Brooke, she's staying with him over Thanksgiving break, meet the family and all…"

"Oh really? That's great for them."

"Yeah and so they're gonna be all lovey dovey in the car and while Lucas always drives me home since I live near Tree Hill I don't want to be the third wheel. You told me last week that your parents were coming down for Thanksgiving as well to spend it with Luke's family so I know you'll be driving in the same general direction so I was kind of wondering if maybe you could…"

"Give you a ride?" he finished for her. She nodded and he smirked at her, "Of course Haley no problem," he grinned at her, "But I'm still driving."

Rolling her eyes she linked arms with him as they made their way to her dorm, him walking her home the way he had come to often do. "Of course you are, we couldn't have it any other way."

"Ok the bathroom is on your right," Haley told Nathan as she made quick work of removing her jacket. It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and they had just made the trip from Duke down to Wrightsville Beach where Haley lived just outside of Tree Hill. She and Lucas had often wondered if they'd ever seen each other before going to Duke seeing as how their hometowns were so close to one another. Luke had left with Brooke while she had driven with Nathan in his car. After some mild arguing over how much rap was too much rap and how many times she'd get to play her music they'd had a nice road trip. That was until the final hour of their approximately two and a half hour trip where it had begun to rain nonstop.

Haley laughed when Nathan emerged from the bathroom, his shirt still soaked from the quick run they had made between Nathan's parked car and the door to her apartment building. "It's really pouring out there huh?"

"I know we ran all of five seconds and look at us we're soaked."

"I thought that hurricane wasn't supposed to come in until tonight?" she questioned handing him a towel from the linen closet and grabbing one for her as well.

"Yeah so did I," he said wiping at his face and hair, "That's why Lucas and I didn't think we would have to leave early this morning to beat it out and figured we'd just come in the afternoon like we did. I didn't know we'd end up catching this thing, I mean look at it," he stopped to look out one of the windows, "If it gets much worse it won't be pretty."

"Yeah I know," reaching for his towel and hers she walked into the bathroom to hang them up to dry. "I'm guessing Connecticut doesn't get too many hurricanes am I right?" she called out from the bathroom.

"You are, but don't worry I've only been up there for four years I hadn't forgotten that they exist."

Laughing she came out of the bathroom and then headed over to the living room, "Do you have to…?" her question was cut short by the ringing telephone, "Let me hold that thought," she said holding a finger up.

"Hello?"

"Haley? Hi honey this is Deb, Lucas' mom."

"Oh hi Deb!"

"Hi I just wanted to check to see if you and Nathan had arrived already?"

"Yes Nathan and I are at my place. Are Lucas and Brooke already there?"

"Lucas just called from his cell phone and said he and Brooke would be here in like 5 minutes but is Nathan near you? I wanted to talk to him for a minute if that's ok?"

"Yes he's right here actually," Haley looked at Nathan and handed him the phone, "Lucas' mom wants to talk to you," she informed him.

"Hey Aunt Deb."

"Hi sweetie how's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm fine, just a little soaked," he laughed, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good…about that soaked thing, Nathan it's really looking nasty out there I don't think you should be driving around in this weather," she told him concerned.

"Well we're already at Haley's place so I just have to drive over to your house I can get there soon…" he explained.

"No Nathan the roads aren't great and the news is saying for everyone to stay put for now because the storm came quicker than anyone anticipated," he could tell she was worried.

"Isn't it just gonna get worse though? Come on Aunt Deb I can drive it's not that bad now," Nathan tried to reason.

"Nathan!" Deb huffed over the phone, "Give the phone back to Haley you Scott men are all the same!" Nathan laughed and handed Haley the phone, "She wants to talk to you again."

Confusedly Haley took his offered phone, "Hello?"

"Haley listen can Nathan stay at your place for a bit? I just don't want him driving in this weather and his mother will kill me if I let him. Nathan's parents' plane was already delayed and the last thing they need to hear whenever they do arrive is that their son got into some sort of accident!" Deb exclaimed. Deb was not a fan of these storms and she was always saying how they should have been the ones to move to Connecticut.

Haley laughed over the phone, "It's ok Deb Nathan can stay with me for awhile."

"Just until it possibly clears up a little ok? Don't let him out no matter what he says," Deb warned her of Nathan's sneaky capabilities.

Haley laughed once again, "I won't," she assured her. Exchanging goodbyes both women hung up the phone.

"So you're pretty close with my Aunt Deb huh?"

"Well we get along, I spent so much time at Lucas' house this summer that we got to know each other pretty well. I think she likes me," Haley shrugged.

"I'm sure she does."

A little while later Haley had made some coffee and was setting the table for her and Nathan to have a snack as night time approached and the inside of the apartment darkened. Nathan had found something to watch on the TV in the living room and Haley was about to call him and tell him the coffee was ready when the phone rang once more. Picking it up in the kitchen Haley smiled hearing the sound of her mom's voice on the other line.

"I was beginning to worry about you mom! Where are you?"

"Oh Haley honey I'm so sorry, that boss of mine had me go do a job today in Charlotte so I drove all the way down here and now they have a bunch of the roads closed off and I can't get back."

"Wait so what are you going to do?" Nathan heard Haley talking from where he sat in the living room and slowly strode towards the kitchen realizing Haley was on the phone and not talking to herself like he had originally thought. The slight smirk left his face as he heard Haley's tone of voice.

"Do you have money to stay over in a hotel?…Right the emergency credit card…No mom don't feel bad tomorrow is Thanksgiving not today I can just see you tomorrow…I'm fine are you sure you're ok?…Right ok…Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, stay safe…Love you too, bye."

Hanging up Haley placed the phone back on its stand slowly taking in a deep breath. She jumped back slightly when the sound of Nathan's voice interrupted her asking her 'what's wrong'.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard talking and…"

"No its ok really I just um…coffee's ready," Haley waved him off avoiding his gaze completely and keeping her eyes and head down. "It's dark in here I'm gonna go…" she tried moving past him to get to the light switch but he quickly and gently grabbed her by the elbow.

"Haley wait what's wrong?" he looked down at her willing her to raise her head but all she did was try to push past him.

"Nothing Nathan let me go turn on the light."

"No not nothing Haley clearly you're upset…is your mom ok?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah she um…she just…" he could see her losing her composure but Haley held back. She was strong and confident, she was not weak and while she wore her heart on her sleeve she would not cry in front of others. She rarely did so, always trying to hide any moment where she might be too vulnerable. But with each second it was becoming increasingly hard to fight it especially as Nathan began to rub his hands slowly up and down her arms.

"What Haley? What is it?"

"She's just," she took a deep breath in, "She has this job right and she has to keep it so her boss sent her on this thing to Charlotte but now she's stuck there and has to spend money to stay at a hotel and be late for Thanksgiving tomorrow…not that it matters much I mean its just me and her," she scoffed blinking rapidly.

Even in the darkness of the room he could see the shine in her eyes…the marks of un-fallen tears, "So you're upset because she wont be home in time for Thanksgiving?"

"No it's not that because she will be home! And even if she couldn't be I don't mind for myself I'm just worried about her because…" she took a shaky breath, "Spending the night alone and having to spend the money…"

"Right that is an inconvenience I understand," he told her trying to see what else there was to it because he could tell that wasn't really the main issue here.

"It's just this could have all been so different!" she continued without much prompting from him. It seemed as though she was going to open up, and his ears were wide open.

"What could have been?"

"All of it," she blinked again, "It's just my mom I feel so bad for her. She's always had trouble getting a good job because her family couldn't afford to send her to college and it's just she's always been working so hard whenever she can but its just always been so difficult for her! But in my junior year of high school she got this big break you could say in that it was like…a steady job so she's always working right up until the Holidays and sometimes even in the holidays and its just…I don't know I'm not making any sense am I?" she sniffled.

"No its ok," he spoke softly trying to read her features in the darkness of the kitchen, "What did you mean by it could have been different?" he questioned.

"Because…because while she's out there trying to make a living so she can take care of herself and afford this shoebox of a place to live my so-called father is out there doing…whatever! My parents haven't been together since I was a kid but my dad was still sort of giving his part financially but each year he got more and more stingy and when I went to college he started to only give the minimum of minimums meanwhile he's with some other whore paying everything for her I'm sure!" Haley's words were bitter and harsh but the coldness didn't stop the tears from finally streaking down her cheeks. "I mean not that I'm saying my mom wants to be kept or something…it's not that it's the principle of the thing…I mean…ugh I'm just a mess I'm not making any sense!"

Nathan tried to understand what she was saying…her words were fragmented and her ranting voice was visibly upset but he felt like there was more to it.

"Why," he cleared his throat, "Why did your parents break-up?"

She closed her eyes more tears spilling out at once, "He cheated on her. And not the kind of cheating when the guy is all sorry and claims he made a mistake…the blatant no-feelings kind where he wasn't sorry and had the audacity to be the one to leave her and…" she sucked in her breath, "he just…he caused her a lot of pain and heartache and unfortunately she wasn't prepared to be financially independent when that happened so she always had to depend on the scraps he'd send our way and whatever she was getting paid which was almost always close to minimum wage and just…we were always in small apartments and my mom driving an older car while he could afford a new one and could afford to take vacations and trips and this and that," her tone turned sarcastic, "Meanwhile my mother raised me all by herself and guided me to do the right things and that's how I made it to college and she misses me I know she does because I'm all she has and she's all I have and I could tell in her voice on the phone that she was upset you know?" She looked up at him finally meeting his eyes her voice beginning to crack, "She was sad and sorry that she was leaving me alone and that kills me because I'm fine I just don't want HER to be alone and now the expense of having to stay the night in a hotel is just an extra expense that she doesn't need right now and its just…" She could no longer inhale and speak at the same time and the cracking in her voice finally gave way to full blown sobs. Nathan didn't think twice, enveloping her in his arms and pushing her head against his shoulder with one hand as the other rubbed her back.

He could feel her body convulsing as she tried to stop the tears but it only made him hold her tighter. He got the feeling that her exploding like that wasn't really just about today but maybe a combination of emotions that she'd been keeping bottled up and was letting out now. He couldn't form words to ease her mind, he'd never been confronted with a situation like this before, but all he knew was that he hated seeing Haley like this: sad and discomforted. He wanted to make it better for her but he didn't know how, so he just held her and whispered "shhh" as she cried into his shirt.

Haley for her part couldn't believe that she had just blurted all of that out. She usually didn't open up about her family situation too much. It was what it was and she was used to it and she refused to let it get to her, or rather she tried not to and to instead focus on her studies and whatever else was going on in her life. Being away at college was a great distraction from it all but coming home each time only made her realize that the situation was still present, and she longed for the days where she could be working and taking care of both herself and her mother so that her mom wouldn't have to worry about money as much or at all. Mostly though she was shocked that she had revealed all of that to Nathan. Something had simply come over her and she knew it was because she trusted Nathan in a special kind of way. He'd opened up about his personal life somewhat as soon as they'd met and he was never afraid to show her how he felt. She appreciated that about him and figured it was the reason she wasn't as inhibited in letting things out to him as well. But really she could barely think at the moment she could only feel herself crying and the keen feeling of comfort in Nathan's arms. A special kind of comfort she hadn't felt before.

Suddenly realizing that she was in fact crying in his arms she pulled away her face tear stained and her brown eyes wide and glossy, "Oh wow I'm so sorry I'm like totally getting your shirt all wet" she laughed nervously brushing at his shoulder and shirt where a big wet circle was distinguishable.

"Hales its ok, it's not like my shirt didn't get wet before too," he offered her a small smile, "Besides I'm sorry about all that stuff with you and your parents, the least I can do is hold you while you cry," he tucked a fallen piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"It's not your fault Nathan you don't have to do anything…" she wiped roughly at her cheeks.

"Well its not your fault either Haley you don't have to feel guilty about your mom being alone tonight, I don't think she would want you to feel that way."

She smiled softly at him, "Thanks" she whispered, her voice so small he barely heard her, but he did. He looked into her face, sadness still etched into it and suddenly it made more sense. What she had said at the beach a couple of weeks ago about how her dad could afford fancy vacations, and why she had to depend on her intellect to pay for college. It made sense now why her smiles were genuine but not always entirely happy. It had to be true then, no one was really entirely happy in this world, no one really had everything perfect in his or her lives. Some people perhaps deserved imperfection, but not Haley. He looked at her eyes and found them already looking into his, the small smile still on her face. Even a small smile from Haley was better than seeing her upset and a crying mess. It was surprising to him how much he had hated seeing that look in her eyes…that look of helplessness. He wanted nothing more than to take it away, and was glad that in this single moment it didn't seem to be there.

The phone rang for the third time that night breaking them from their locked gaze and a tentative frown began to creep back onto Haley's face.

"I'll get it," he offered, releasing her elbows from where they had still been held in his hands and shifting past her to get to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nathan? It's your Aunt Deb again, how are you and Haley?"

"We're uh…we're ok, just…Haley's mom is stuck in Charlotte so she won't be home until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Oh no that's terrible! But actually I was calling to tell you to stay put. It's getting worse outside and I was going to suggest that you ask Haley if you could stay over but now that I'm hearing that she's going to be alone I think its an even better idea to keep her company. I wouldn't want her alone in the house in case the storm knocks out the power or something."

"Well its ok with me if it's ok with Haley…?"

Haley looked up then with question in her eyes and Nathan asked his aunt to hold on, "It's Aunt Deb she doesn't want me driving in these conditions and doesn't want you to be alone so is it ok if I stay here? I mean…"

Nodding she replied, "It's ok Nathan," she assured with a smile, "I'd love for you to stay."


	9. Chapter 9

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** Perhaps you were expecting more out of this chapter but again I'm trying to build this up and not rush it. You have to remember Nathan is just a freshman in college meanwhile Haley is already a senior not to mention that both are a little oblivious at this point aren't they? But this is definitely a necessary chapter to get to where I want to go and stuff will happen soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 

"_Similarities create friendship's while differences hold them together." -Unknown_

After Nathan finally got Haley to calm down a bit they both drank the coffee and ate some cake in a comfortable silence. Nathan helped Haley clean the dishes even though she assured him he didn't have to. He did it happily though, she washed he dried, and he felt it was the least he could do seeing as how he was being a guest in her house. Settled on the couch in front of the TV Haley was flipping through the channels trying to find something they could watch.

"Well at least the power didn't go off yet," she voiced her thoughts.

"Not yet anyway," he laughed. "So Peyton drove home herself right? Did she leave before or after us?"

"Before I think."

"Oh all right, it'd suck if she had left after and was stuck out there," he looked through the window, the sky was completely dark now and the rain was pounding on the glass.

"I know but she left in the morning I think, her dad's actually going to make it to Thanksgiving this year so she's really excited. Sometimes he has to miss it because he works on this drudging boat and he can't always be there for her, and since her mom died years ago it sucks when she has to do it alone."

"I think I remember Lucas mentioning a couple of times that she spent Thanksgiving with them."

"Yeah they were friends since freshman year of high school so I think she spent almost all of her Thanksgivings over at his house," she informed him. Both Lucas and Peyton had spoken separately to her about their past relationship as it came up in conversation. They always spoke of their past fondly, sometimes even a little nostalgically, and a part of her wondered why they didn't make it. "It's weird now huh?" she began, "This year he's bringing home Brooke for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah I guess, but you know they've been dating almost a year right? So I guess they're pretty serious."

"Right it's good to see Lucas in a solid relationship, those first couple of years in college I was beginning to think he was going to be a playboy forever," she laughed.

"My cousin isn't the playboy type," he informed her with a bit of a haughty tone.

"Pfft, that's what you think," she mused. And they both had to laugh at that. "There really is nothing on TV is there?" She had already flipped through all the cable channels twice and she just couldn't find anything remotely interesting that both of them would want to watch.

"There has to be a basketball game on somewhere," he stated obviously, taking the remote, effortlessly from her hand.

"Hey!" She tried to regain it but he held it up high still seated on the couch. She crawled over to his side and tried to reach up for it but he only held it higher and inadvertently her body came up over his, as she was not going to quit trying to get the remote without at least giving it a good shot. Both ended up laughing as they squirmed around, her in an effort to retrieve the remote and he in an effort to keep it from her.

"Haley…" he breathed between laughs, "Stop! Just let me have the remote."

"I think it's my remote Nathan," she informed him, "Besides is basketball all you think about?" He paused distracted by her tone of voice, and wondering why she would question him about that. Sure he was a basketball fanatic but there was more to him than that and he thought she knew that, or rather he hoped she did. But as he looked up at her he wondered why it mattered to him so much? Suddenly a smile began to creep on her face and realization hit him. She'd distracted him as had his thoughts and the remote in his hand was totally reachable. Both seemed to realize this at the same time. But as she tried to lunge for it she learned the hard way that Nathan Scott was to quick for her because as soon as he sat up from his lying position underneath her on the couch she ended up rolling onto the floor.

"Ok, ow," she stated irritated.

"Oh wow Haley I'm so sorry are you ok?" He was on the floor next to her in a matter of seconds, reaching out his hands to help her up.

She laughed though, and the features of concern on his face relaxed a bit. "It's ok Nathan I'm fine really."

"I'm sorry I guess I forgot that you're really light and my moving too fast had you flying," he bit back a smile.

"Don't call me little mister!" she admonished complete with a finger pointing at his chest.

"I didn't," he replied with ease.

Just then the lights and TV switched off and the light background buzz of the refrigerator coming from the kitchen, came to a halt.

The power had indeed been knocked out.

"Ok Haley, you can have the remote," he held it out for her, the smirk planted firmly on his face.

"I'm busting a gut over here with laughter Nathan Scott!" she rolled her eyes in the dark, her amused tone betraying her sarcastic words.

"So what do we do now?" he laughed.

"Umm," Haley took a second to look around the room as if in search of an answer. She and Nathan were still standing facing each other, in the darkness of the house.

"Uh Hales," he began, "Don't we need some sort of flashlight or something?"

"Oh right!" moving past him quickly she headed for the kitchen, hitting her hip on the counter, "ouch!" She yelped and Nathan who had followed her could only laugh. "That's not funny," he could see her pout even through the dark haze of the kitchen and decided against saying anything else. Opening several drawers Haley finally pulled out something he assumed was a flashlight, and tried in frustration to turn it on; but it wasn't working. "Don't even tell me…" she mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong? Won't it turn on?"

"Nope and we definitely don't have extra D batteries in the house," she sighed, slamming the drawer shut as she did so.

"Ok then we'll just have to entertain ourselves…in the dark," he laughed.

"Right," tapping her fingers on the counter they both remained quiet for a moment before an idea came into her head. "Oh I know!" Moving back into the living room she headed for her bags that she had dropped off on the floor when they came into the apartment running in from the rain earlier that day. "I brought my laptop with me so we can watch a DVD or something since there's no TV."

"Awesome, what movies do you have?"

"We'll see," she said retrieving the laptop and moving down the hall, "Come on the selection is in my room and it's more comfortable to watch it there anyways."

Following her down the hall they both came into her room and he wished he could see more of it to get a better sense of Haley's personality. They always said you can always tell a lot about a person from their room but he could only make out the furniture pieces and the bed in the middle, but not all the small details that make a room personal. "So I'll let you pick because since they're my movies I'll love any of them," she broke into his thoughts.

Moving over to her bookshelf he saw that one of the shelves had a small collection of DVDs. Pulling out his cell phone he used the backlight to scan the titles and shook his head, "You have to be kidding me. These are all chick flicks Haley!"

"They are not," she huffed indignantly; hands on her hips, like he now knew she often did.

He sent her a look that showed he vehemently disagreed. "Well maybe," she relented, "But it's all I have so take it or leave it, just pick one."

Moving over to sit on her bed and start up her laptop she left him by the shelf to search her fascinating array of choices. This was going to be pretty boring, but it was better than staring at the walls in the dark. Picking up a few of the DVDs he looked at the covers, "Hey Haley…" he called to her eyeing one of them.

"Hmm?"

"Is this that actress…Rachel something?"

"What's the movie?"

"The Notebook."

"Oh yeah that's Rachel McAdams."

"All right," he took that one in his hand and placed the rest of them back on the shelf moving over to sit next to her, "We'll watch this one."

Sending him an amused look, she took the case and began to open it meanwhile opening up the CD drive on the computer. "The Notebook? That's probably one of the most chick-flicky movies I have…"

"Chick-flicky? And I thought Duke was good for education…" he teased.

Smacking his arm she let out a laugh, which he reciprocated, "Rachel McAdams is hot, so even if I'm bored to death at least I can look at something nice. Besides Titanic is played out," he explained.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I would judge you for that but..." she closed the CD case, "Ryan is pretty hot too."

"Ryan I take it is her co-star?"

"That's right," leaning back on a propped up pillow and stretching her legs before her she motioned for him to do the same on his side of the bed. She took the laptop and put it on her lap facing the both of them.

A little while later, Nathan was trying to make an effort in paying attention when Haley suddenly placed the laptop on his lap and jumped up. He was about to question what she was doing when he saw her move towards the closet and open the door pulling out a blanket from one of the bottom shelves. Turning around she saw the question in his eyes, "I'm a little cold," she explained and he nodded his head.

Lying back down she began to stretch the blanket over the both of them, "I thought you said you were cold?"

"Yeah and you aren't?"

He just shrugged in response not wanting her to feel like she had to share, he really wasn't all that cold, not yet anyways.

"Oh just come here," she motioned for him to scoot closer so that the blanket could cover the both of them comfortably and then the laptop was placed half on one of her legs and the other half on his leg.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem," she mumbled in return and concentrated on the screen.

Nathan a little bored let his mind wander and thought back to before…what Haley had said about how her parents split up because her dad cheated. That must have been tough on her he could tell from the way her face looked when she spoke of it. And yet this was the first he was hearing of any of this. On a regular day-to-day basis Haley was a happy person striving for what she wanted. You couldn't tell from her demeanor that she'd had this kind of domestic situation. She seemed like she came from any other normal family. And suddenly he remembered. That day when they had played, well not really played but poked around at the balls on the pool table, during the first week of school. They were in the back room at the Pizza Parlor and…

"_But I believe in love. In finding that one perfect person that's right for you and that you can fall so deeply in love with somebody that you just know you're going to spend the rest of your life with them," she looked up and spoke dreamily. Nathan watched her almost in a trance as she spoke, listening to every word. "You know and it just feels right. That one person loves and respects you and accepts you and all the bad things in your life don't matter because you have that person. And you get married and you have kids and its not always easy, its not always lovey-dovey. But if you love each other enough you can make it work. You can surpass the bad times and enjoy the good times and just…be happy. Forever."_

"_Wow, you must have grown up in the happiest home to be such a big dreamer and believe so strongly in that."_

"_Not exactly," she looked at him._

Now he knew how wrong he'd been. Haley was a big dreamer for sure. She believed in love, true love, with her whole heart. That made her seem like an even stronger person in his eyes. She had every reason to believe love didn't exist or to not want it if it did but she was still willing to put herself out there and risk her heart. He'd never given that kind of stuff too much thought, he figured it would just happen normally like it did for most people. He figured he was too young to start thinking about that kind of stuff. Haley though had clearly been forced to think about it because of life's circumstances. She'd thought about it a lot he could tell, and she was only a few years older than him. Did love really exist and if yes was it worth it? Or would you just end up hurt in the end like everyone seemed to these days?

His thoughts were broken as he felt her head fall slightly onto his shoulder and looking down he saw her eyes closed. From the gentle rise and fall of her body he could tell she had fallen asleep and he didn't blame her. It had been a long day and this kind of weather made it all the more tiring. Pausing the movie and shutting the laptop he reached over to place it on the nightstand. He began to raise himself off the bed ready to go into the living room to sleep on the couch but in her slumber Haley's arm came around his waist holding him down, as her face snuggled lower onto his chest. He smiled softly and stretched downward so that he could lie on the bed, and she snuggled into him further still. Not thinking twice about it he pulled the blanket further over them and closed his eyes, not failing to notice how cozy and comfortable this felt. Soon he too had fallen asleep.

The only sound in the room was of the rain hammering harshly against the windows, before each drop slid slowly, individually, down the glass.


	10. Chapter 10

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** All right this chapter I'd say is a pretty big one. I hope its not too cliché or anything. It may seem silly that this one thing is what makes one of them realize stuff but you know how sometimes all these things are happening and you never notice and then one day the tiniest thing makes you open your eyes and it's suddenly all clear? Did that make sense? Maybe not. But hopefully it'll make a bit more sense in this chapter. You'll see what I mean hopefully. Enjoy!

Chapter 10 

"_She rolls the window down_

_And she_

_Talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

And I don't know why 

_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl" -"Crazy for this girl" Evan and Jaron_

Despite the usually soft climate of the south, even the North Carolina air now had a chill to it. It was mid-December and even though it hadn't snowed yet this season, it was definitely cold. Not as cold as it got up in Connecticut, where Nathan knew by now there probably was snow on the ground, but it was still chilly, especially since he was coming out of a practice where the team had sweated buckets. They'd lost the last game and Coach had decided that the best celebration was tough practices all week. It was loads of fun. Really.

Shrugging his windbreaker jacket closer together and moving his gym bag from one shoulder to the other he walked quickly, head down, trying to make it to his dorm as quickly as possible. He had to work on studying for finals, which were quickly approaching, even though he was so tired he really preferred to just go back to his room and lie down. Turning a corner along the pathway he ran right smack into a familiar shorter figure, and quickly his arms reached out to steady her before she could fall to the ground.

"Haley? What are you doing running like that?"

"It's cold!" Her teeth clattered and the goose bumps on her arms were clearly visible.

"I can see that…why aren't you wearing a jacket."

"Because," she began to motion with her hands exasperated, still trying to catch her breath from running, and literally smacking into him, "I had this group project thing right? So I left the dorm at like 2 in the afternoon, the sun was shining, it really wasn't that cold, and I was meeting up with the team in one of the other girl's rooms. But then, we had to go way across campus to the library and we ended up working until we finished and I step outside and there's no sun and its COLD! And silly me didn't bring a jacket because…it wasn't all that cold but now it is and I'm totally freezing, so I was running to try to get back to my dorm as quickly as possible but that made the wind harsher and colder but it was all I could do so I was running and enter you…" she finally finished her rambling and all Nathan could do was roll his eyes at her and shrug off his jacket.

"You should always bring a coat Haley, it's December! The short-sleeved shirts should have been put away a long time ago!" He patronized her as he handed her his jacket.

"It's ok Nathan you don't have to do that you're only wearing a flimsy t-shirt that I assume is still sweat-soaked from practice."

"Haley," he shoved the jacket at her letting her know he meant business, "Put it on, now!"

"Yes sir," she teased taking the jacket from him and putting it on, "Aren't you a little young to be bossing your elders around," she laughed.

"Just walk Hales and next time bring a jacket, I can manage it gets much colder than this up in the Northeast."

"Oh right I forget that you've spent the last four years of your life up north dealing with all those blizzards."

"It's not like there's a blizzard every weekend Hales, but whether its Connecticut or North Carolina you should always bring a jacket Haley what's wrong with you?"

"Oh drop it already," she rolled her eyes at him, hearing his playful tone. "Look it's your dorm so you can stop complaining!" she said as they approached his dormitory. She began to remove his jacket but he stopped her hands with his own.

"Keep it, your dorm is still a little bit away."

She smiled at him, "But don't you need your jacket?"

"I have more than one," he returned her smile, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She knew it was a childish move but she was in a bit of a childish mood. She always felt so carefree around him, like she could just let go and be herself and know that he was there to catch her if she fell. She trusted him in that sense. "But if you want," he laughed, "You can just bring it to me in the morning."

Nodding she reached up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek and hurried off in the direction of her own dorm. Nathan watched her head off for a bit before turning to walk the path up to his door. He tried to bite back his smile but he simply couldn't. Every time he saw her he walked away in a good mood, she always had that effect on him. Not to mention that she always had something going on that caught his attention. Every time he was with her she revealed something new about herself that allowed him to learn more about her. Like just now, he already knew she could ramble with the best of them, but her explanation…he had actually had to fight to not laugh. She could always make him laugh, and it felt good. The ridiculousness of her not wearing a jacket though caught him off guard. Responsible, organized, never-break-a-rule Haley was wandering around in Mid-December with short sleeves and no jacket on. That girl could still surprise him. Every time he thought he had her all figured out there was something new captivating him about her.

That scared him a little bit.

Lately, he'd caught himself thinking about her a lot. Not to mention hanging out with her everyday. They were definitely great friends, best friends even. Lucas was spending a lot of time with his girlfriend and he seemed to have taken over the best-friend role in Haley's life. Not entirely of course, because often they all hung out as a group. Adding on to that the fact that Kevin and Haley hadn't been doing much hanging out together anymore he supposed it probably made more sense to say he'd taken over Kevin's role in her life. He knew it bothered Haley, that Kevin had distanced himself to a point, but she didn't seem to be worrying about it too much and he was glad about it. That girl could worry with the best of them. She could literally work herself up into knots over anything. Like last week, she started freaking out about finals even though they were still a couple of weeks away. She practically had a panic-attack when she thought she'd lost her planner, so much so that he helped her look for it and found it under her pillow. She'd fallen asleep planning. Figures, that was such a Haley thing.

Haley was full of little quirks like that. Like how she loved, and claimed she could live off of, Mac & Cheese. And sure enough there was always a box of it somewhere in her room in case she needed a midnight snack or something. Or the way she had a folder for every class where she kept all her papers neatly in order. He always thought he was an organized, neat person, but Haley took organization to a whole new level. He was pretty sure it took her longer to organize and plan when she would do her work then it actually took her to do the work. But she claimed she couldn't do it any other way. And he understood that since getting her work done was extremely important if she was going to keep up her GPA, and thus her scholarship. She loved school that was for sure. She told him that once when they were just starting to get to know each other but he remembered her telling him that. He remembered how she liked eating white rice with ketchup on it. Or how no matter how many of his and Lucas' games she went to (which was all of them) she was still pretty clueless about how it worked. Or how she liked cold or iced coffees a lot better than a hot steaming cup of coffee, even in the winter. Or how she wasn't fond of science classes even though she got A's in them…or how….

Oh crap.

Why did he know all of that about her? Lately he caught his brain doing that a lot, racing-off in a million and one thoughts about Haley James. Truth was, he never knew as much about a friend as he did about Haley. Hell he didn't even know what Lucas' least favorite color was. Haley's least favorite color was orange.

Oh crap.

Did he like her?

No, no of course not. Haley was like his polar opposite. He liked orange, not to wear or anything, but it was the color of a basketball. And he didn't psycho-organize like her, and he didn't care if his bed wasn't always made. And he was hardly fascinated with Mac & Cheese.

But she was a really nice girl; there was no denying that. But plenty of girls are nice it didn't mean he liked them all. And yes she had nice honey-colored hair, almost blonde, and blonde chicks were normally his weakness but so what? That didn't mean he liked every blonde on the planet. No of course not, he was just confusing having a great female best friend with other feelings because he'd never really had one before. But Haley was definitely just a very, very good friend. A pretty friend, yes, but he'd thought she was pretty from the first moment he saw her. It didn't mean anything. No not at all.

"Hey Luke!" Haley smiled at her friend when he opened the door to his room the next morning. "Ready for English?"

"Almost," he motioned for her to come in. Walking over to the computer desk she took a seat on the chair and looked up to see Nathan making his way out of the bathroom and crawling back into his bed.

"You ok?" she laughed slightly at him, "You don't look too good…oh and here," she stood up and placed his jacket on the foot of the bed, "Brought you this back, thanks for letting me borrow it."

Nodding a coughing fit suddenly overtook him and Haley's face quickly etched with concern. "Nathan? Are you alright?" Moving closer to him she placed a hand on his forehead and felt the heat radiating off of it. "Nathan! You're burning up!"

"Yeah I think I'm sick," he mumbled.

Bringing both her hands to his face she felt the heat on his skin and saw the puffiness of his eyes. Looking over her shoulder she saw the jacket and it hit her. "Oh my God Nathan I told you, you shouldn't have let me borrow that jacket. You were all sweaty from practice weren't you?"

He was quiet and his eyes remained closed.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled and turned to the blonde boy when he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming Haley hold on."

"No," she waived him off, "Yesterday did you guys leave practice really sweaty?"

Lucas laughed at the wording of her question, "Yeah we always do, but yesterday the heat was turned up really high in the gym for some ungodly reason and we came out of there drenched," he winced at the memory, before going back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"And you," she turned back to Nathan who'd opened his eyes, "Were only wearing that flimsy t-shirt and walked around in the cold like that what were you thinking!" She smacked his arm and he pulled away from her.

"Ow Haley! I'm sick over here!"

"I know and it's totally my fault," she ran her hands through her hair sadly and worriedly, "You shouldn't have given me your jacket," she whispered. "I'm never walking outside without one again!"

He chuckled out a laugh, "Haley it's ok! This is probably not just about walking around without a jacket I probably caught something from somebody, and it's probably just a 24-hour thing anyway."

"But still…" she ran her hand through his hair again and he didn't fail to notice how nice that felt.

"Haley I get to miss classes and practice it's really not that bad of a deal," he smiled at her before sneezing uncontrollably.

"Oh ok, ok," she spoke hurriedly, "I have one class today and as soon as I get out I'm coming to take care of you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do," she pulled the covers up and snuggled him in further. "As soon as I get out of class I'll pick up some medicine and bring it over."

"Medicine?" He made a face, "Gross, no."

"What do you mean no?" He gave her his best sick-puppy dog look and she couldn't help but smirk, "Don't act like you're five Nathan, get some sleep and since it's my fault that you're sick I'll be your personal nurse today."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Do I get a sponge bath?"

She smacked his arm again as that familiar pink hue that he thought was adorable crept over her cheeks. "Ow Haley! You're hitting me again? What part of I'm sick don't you get?" he smiled at her slightly before another cough overcame him.

"I think you'll be ok," she smirked knowingly, "Get some sleep ok?" She kissed his forehead and he nodded his head obligingly.

And that was the thing about Haley James. She could smack him around and then smile at him and he liked that. The way she got all concerned and worried over his health was just one of those many things that made Haley, Haley. She didn't act preoccupied just because she felt like she had to. She was genuinely worried and upset that he got sick because he let her borrow his jacket. Even though he didn't feel too good right now he'd do it again because or else it could be her lying in bed instead of him, and she hated missing class. She probably would get up and go anyways whereas he gladly took the day off. It was one of those things that made her different from him and that he liked in her.

"You sick?" Lucas asked his cousin leaving the bathroom and gathering his things. At Nathan's nod he went over and patted his shoulder, "Feel better ok? Come on Hales we're going to be late."

Lucas walked out the door and she turned to follow Lucas before stopping and turning back to Nathan, "I'll bring you some tea too ok?"

"Only if…"

"It has honey in it, I know, tea needs honey because otherwise it's just horribly flavored hot water and coffee is so much better," she laughed recalling one of their many conversations where they came to a consensus that coffee was better than tea. Even though she liked tea just the same, he would only have it if there was honey in it and she remembered that. His heart warmed at the fact.

She waved bye to him, "I'll see you in a little bit," she whispered, closing the door behind her.

Groaning he turned around on his side and buried his head in his pillow.

Crap. He liked her.


	11. Chapter 11

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** Well as you know it's been a slow buildup. I wish I could give the rest of this story as much time as I gave the first part but the remaining is probably going to be a bit rushed because I have to actually finish this for a class. Maybe not too rushed, but just progressing more quickly than what you've been used to. Not this chapter though. This chapter was planned from the beginning and I'm so happy to have finally written it. It's like a climax of sorts and I'm actually extremely happy with how it came out. I know you've been waiting for this so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11 

This time the quote is at the end because I didn't want to give it away so try to resist looking to the end of the chapter so you don't ruin the surprise. Although now you probably figured it out.

Realizations are like a double-edged sword. In a way it's great to finally be in the light and know where you are but in another way now you have this new reality to deal with. This tiny new piece of information suddenly changes your present world, or your view on it, and now you're faced with this new reality. Often realizations only end up confusing you more because often you have absolutely no idea what to do about it. And this was exactly Nathan Scott's state of mind.

So he liked Haley. Now what? Ask her out? It wasn't that simple. This wasn't some random girl in some random class that he thought was hot and could just ask out. There were other factors, other things to be thought of. There was the fact that he and Haley were actually friends and if he asked her out things could seriously get weird. Especially if she didn't see him in that light which he was pretty sure she didn't. He couldn't stop thinking of her and Kevin and how far apart their relationship had become simply because Kevin dared to ask her out and she didn't feel the same. For all intents and purposes Kevin was much more her type than he was that was for sure. And to top it all off, he'd be putting Lucas right in the middle of them. It wasn't fair to Lucas to get stuck between his cousin and his best friend. Not that he'd really be stuck or anything…

Ok now he was just confusing himself. It was hard though, hanging around Haley everyday the way he always had, except with the new knowledge he had now. It was like his senses were heightened. One smile from her and he was keenly aware that he was smiling back at her. He inadvertently would find himself paying more attention to things like what style her hair was in that day.

The worst part though was that he didn't want to like her. Haley was great, she was one of his best friends, but he hadn't necessarily wanted a girlfriend freshman year of college. He wanted to enjoy life, the college life, and all the things that came with it. And it was weird to him, how he ended up liking her instead of the groupies. Yep, Haley had been right about that, the groupies were starting to come around. He was the freshman with the most floor time and he'd played in almost every game. The reporters noticed, the coach obviously liked him, and the girls seemed to be noticing to. It was every guy's dream. Yet there he was crushing like a schoolgirl on his and his cousin's best friend.

This couldn't possibly be good.

Right now though he just wanted to get her out of his head so he could concentrate on passing finals. If he didn't there would be no more basketball so that was definitely the priority, both for he and Lucas. Thankfully a lot of people in his classes had established study groups to help each other out. Hopefully he'd get enough out of his Calculus one without having to ask Haley for help. He'd done it a lot over the past few months but he didn't think concentrating with her next to him would work too well. Besides she had her own finals to worry about and he had no place to distract her from her studying-worrying combo. She was doing a great job of it last time he ran into her which was for 5 minutes yesterday. She was on her way to the library, of course. She'd been cooping herself up there for the last few days. He almost began to worry but Lucas reassured him it was normal exam-time Haley behavior.

And that was where he was now, in his room studying with Lucas. Both of them had to pass to be able to play and that was the biggest motivation to focus. Looking up for a second across the room he saw Lucas beginning to doze off. Reaching over to the floor and picking up his sneaker from where it lay on the side of the bed he aimed for the backboard of Lucas' bed and threw the shoe. He couldn't hold back the laughter as Lucas awoke suddenly, practically jumping in his place and ran a hand over his eyes and face clearly dazed and confused.

"What…?"

"No time for sleep Luke you have your first final tomorrow remember?"

Lucas let out a groan and leaned back against the headboard again, "Don't remind me, I've been studying ALL day," he stressed the word.

"Well do you feel like you know it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm just ready to take it and get it over with. I'm ready to get all my finals over with and just go home and have some of my mom's Christmas dinner. I'm sick of this college food thing."

"Come on its not that bad…"

"Not when it's your first year baby cousin, wait till four years from now and see if you're sick of it."

"Stop it with the baby thing!" Nathan sighed. Was he always going to be referred to as the baby cousin?

Lucas just laughed, "Oh by the way my mom called me today and she said our dad's are holding one of their famous gala events on New Years Eve, you know for the dealership, with all of their associates and stuff."

"Really?" Nathan perked up, "Oh man dad hasn't had one of those since we moved up north."

"I know, my dad said that it's all of your dad's old associates when he ran the dealership and all the new associates my dad has made running it for him."

"So a big New Year's Eve party again huh?"

"Yep, unfortunately since Brooke spent Thanksgiving with us she has to go home for the holiday break and can't come, but I asked Peyton and she's coming. I didn't get a chance to invite Haley though, if you see her can you tell her about it?"

"Oh," Nathan cleared his throat, "Um yeah sure." Great so now he got to ask her out without actually asking her out. "Well either study or sleep Luke but if you sleep try not to snore because I still have some studying to do," Nathan teased.

"Shut up man," he picked up the sneaker and threw it back in his direction.

Both boys laughed a little before settling back into the silence.

A couple of days later Nathan breathed easy as he knew he'd just taken his last hard final. Tomorrow was his Writing one, which couldn't really be studied for in his opinion, and there were no facts or formulas to memorize for it. He was almost free and almost done and he couldn't be happier about it. His brain was fried and he was definitely looking forward to that Christmas vacation. Just as he took a relaxing breath a voice was hurriedly running towards him calling his name and he turned around just in time to catch Haley mid-air throwing her arms around him in a jump-hug.

"Whoa Hales way to almost knock me over…"

Laughing she let go slightly, "Sorry, sorry I'm just so happy, I did it Nathan I'm done! I just took my last final and I'm pretty sure I aced it!" Her smile was wide and she clapped her hands together excitedly with glee.

He couldn't help returning her laugh, "Well then I have the perfect way for you to celebrate."

Clearly he'd caught her attention as he watched her eyebrows raise in question, the smile not wavering.

"I don't know if Lucas ever told you but my dad used to throw these lavish New Years Eve parties for all his business associates but when we moved north we sort of stopped but since we're spending the holidays down here with Lucas and the family both of our dad's are throwing another one."

"Oh that sounds fun but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well Brooke is going home to her parents so Lucas invited Peyton and he told me to invite you too," he answered her in that discreet way, making sure to mention it was Lucas' idea.

"New Years Eve huh?"

"Yeah and your mom can come too of course."

"Ok well I'll run it by her and I'll let you guys know."

Nodding his head he realized he had gotten his hopes up about her coming to this and he prayed that she ultimately would show up.

"But actually now that you mention the holidays…" she smiled wide and he already knew what she was thinking.

"Yes I'll drive you home," he drawled knowingly and she laughed. "I'm becoming your personal chauffer these days aren't I?"

"Oh please you LOVE driving me home and listening to all my "crummy music"," she made air quotes, "as you like to call it."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Haley James." Truth was he did like driving her home. A couple of hours in the car with a pretty girl wasn't a bad deal at all.

She had to be crazy. Why did she ever agree to this? Dressing up to go to a party full of businessmen when she could be home curled up in pajamas in front of the TV watching the ball drop? That would have been a better, much safer approach. But then again how lame was that? Haley James was used to not doing anything fancy on special days. Often it was just she and her mom at home and she didn't mind that. But her mom had pushed her to go to this saying it was rude to turn down an invite like this. Her mom had caught the flu though and didn't feel like socializing and even though Haley wanted to stay home and take care of her mom, she wouldn't have it. That was her mom, stubborn almost as much as she was. Haley James could be very stubborn.

Walking into the fancy hotel party room Haley took in her surroundings. She sucked in her breath; she had to admit, the lavish decorations were really stunning. The lights were so extremely dimmed they were practically off but candles and shimmering light fixtures hung from the ceiling to give the room a glow. She hadn't gone to many fancy parties in her life, and the most dressing up she'd done was for weddings, which she hadn't been to many of, and her high school Prom. Yep, that was about it. And the atmosphere here tonight just seemed different, above all of that. She felt like a young adult, at a grown-up party, and it was intimidating and exciting all at the same time. Thankfully it wasn't a dinner party because if it were she would be freaking out over the etiquette of it all. Which fork for which food and what was a water glass and what was a wine glass. She could master high forms of Calculus and write a really good paper but put her at the table of a fancy high-society dinner and she had no idea what to do. She'd never learned. She'd never had to.

But that wasn't tonight, and for that she could breathe a little easier, but only a little. The room looked gorgeous and as she stood there taking in all the dressed-up men and their wives she had to admit it was all a little overwhelming. What should she do first? Get a drink? Try to find someone she knew? Or just keep standing there and wait for someone to come to her?

The answer came to her.

"Lavish isn't it?" Lucas' voice spoke into her ear from behind her. Turning around she quickly enveloped one of her best friend's in a hug.

"Hey, you look great!" Lucas was dressed in a black suit with a black tie and a maroon dress shirt.

"Why thank you," he replied teasingly, "So do you Hales you look great!"

She blushed, "Oh thanks I uh…wasn't sure how fancy I was supposed to go so…" she spoke a little unsure of herself.

Lucas shook his head, "It's fine Haley, but as I was saying, the room beats everybody," he looked around the room towards the ceiling.

"Yeah I was just admiring it, it looks really amazing."

"Uncle Dan loves to go big and flashy, and considering he hasn't done this in a couple of years he had to go really big this year," he laughed a little.

"That's so weird because Nathan doesn't show off like this- I mean not that I consider this showing off there's nothing wrong with this-I mean…I mean it's great…" she spoke nervously trying to amend her words and hoping she hadn't just offended Lucas with her words giving off the wrong impression.

Lucas laughed, "Hales it's fine I know what you mean. Nathan takes from his mother more in that sense, the quiet and reserved type. Uncle Dan is anything but shy. He's probably socializing right now."

Haley laughed and shifted her weight on her feet. Heels. A girl's best friend and worst enemy.

"Despite what it may seem like though, most of these people aren't that bad. Sure there's your rich-pompous types, but for the most part dad and Uncle Dan do business with upstanding guys. I can actually tolerate some of them."

"Yeah well I doubt I have anything in common with them." A waiter carrying drinks on a serving platter stopped by them and both Lucas and Haley took a glass of what Haley tasted and recognized as champagne. "This is pretty good," she commented after taking her sip.

"You sound surprised," Lucas smiled down at her.

"I think it's a night full of surprises," she mused with a smile of her own.

"Well it is New Years Eve, anything can happen," he agreed taking another sip and downing the rest of the glass, which had only been half-filled originally anyways.

"Lucas!" Lucas' dad's voice approached the pair, "Oh hi Haley how are you sweetheart?" He shook Haley's hand and smiled at the girl who Lucas had spent so much time with the past couple of years, often at his house.

"I'm fine Mr. Scott how are you?"

"I'll be better if you finally start calling me Keith!" he winked and she laughed softly, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt but some of the associates want to see my son the college-ball player," Keith beamed proudly but not haughtily.

"Ok dad let's go," Lucas rolled his eyes good-naturedly, a smile on his face nonetheless.

Haley watched them leave and turned around. Looking up she saw Nathan across the room, a little bit away from her, talking to an older man, both holding that same kind of champagne glass she had in her hand. Nathan had his free hand in his pants pocket and he was laughing at something the man had said. Even within the shimmering darkness of the room she could make out that he too was wearing a black suit like Lucas, a blue dress shirt underneath the jacket, and not a tie in sight. She smiled, Nathan wasn't into ties. She knew that.

A sigh escaped her lips as she took in his appearance. He looked extremely handsome tonight. She knew Nathan was an attractive guy, any girl with eyes could see that. He was young, and still a teenager, technically, but he was easy on the eyes. A dashing suit on his athletic build only added to that and she knew that blue shirt would match his eyes nicely. Shaking her head she wondered why was she noticing so much? Yes Nathan was good-looking, but normally those weren't her first thoughts seeing him, yet now suddenly she was…was she…oh my God was she checking him out? She could feel the heat rise on her cheeks. This was crazy, he was a teenager! What was she doing checking out a teenager? It was just because he was all dressed up and she'd never seen him like this. Yes that was all.

She was about to turn in a different direction seeing as how he seemed engrossed in his conversation and she wasn't going to interrupt to just say hi. But just then he happened to turn his head to the side while laughing at something and she caught his eye. Doing a double take his laugh stopped short as his lips curved slowly into a smile and he focused his gaze to make sure it was her he was seeing. Noticing his gaze she waved her hand to let him know that he wasn't seeing things in the darkness of the room, that it was in fact her. She watched as he excused himself from the conversation and made his way slowly over to her, the smile on his face growing into a grin with every step he took.

He looked her up and down with his eyes not even able to try to be discreet about it so weather or not she could tell he didn't know. All he saw was gorgeous long honey-blonde hair coming down in waves across her shoulders. She wore a floor-length silvery colored dress that reflected in the lights of the room to reveal different shades of the shiny color, matching many of the decorations throughout the room. Her makeup was soft, but her eyes had that smoky look to it and he could tell she was wearing heels because as he got closer to her she seemed a little taller. He'd never seen Haley this dressed up, and to put it frankly he was in awe.

"Hey," she giggled, "I wasn't staring at you I promise I just didn't want to interrupt."

"No it's ok, I uh…I mean, wow Haley you look amazing," he grinned at her. He couldn't help it. She looked so gorgeous.

Her head bowed a little as she couldn't help the smile on her face and the pink on her cheeks, "Thank You Nathan, you look pretty good yourself," she tugged lightly and playfully on his suit jacket.

"I think I'm the only one not wearing a tie, but in about an hour when half these people are drunk they'll end up taking them off anyways.

She laughed before taking another sip of her drink. "So uhm, what exactly do we do as we wait for midnight?" she asked curiously.

"Well you can eat from the cocktail, try to find a place to sit, or for the people who know the people in this room they walk around and talk to each other. Right now it's only this soft restaurant slash elevator type music but around 11 they'll put in some dancing music and around 11:30 my dad does the whole 'thank-you-for-coming' speech and then we wait for midnight," he finished nonchalantly, clearly having been to these parties all his life.

Nodding and pursing her lips together she looked around. "Well everything looks great, this room is like…"

"Magical?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I guess yeah," she laughed, "That works."

"Because that's what my dad told the hotel people. He wanted the room to look magical," he emphasized the last word with air quotes.

She laughed, "Sounds like you're a little jaded Nathan," she looked at him.

"No I'm just used to it that's all," he shrugged his shoulders. "The New Years Eve parties aren't boring they've always been fun. Most of the people aren't that bad."

"So says Lucas." He nodded in agreement. "Well I guess I'm just kind of amazed I guess. I haven't really been to something like this before."

He looked at the expression on her face and saw she really wasn't used to this whole thing, although she seemed to be enjoying it, despite the fact that he could tell she felt out of place.

"Well there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just shiny lights and dressed up people, come on, I'll introduce you to some of them if you want," he offered.

"Oh no that's ok…" she began to waive him off but he placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward.

"Come on."

"Are you still on that same glass?" Nathan asked Haley as they found a table to sit at after finishing up a conversation with one of his dad's associates.

"No I'm on my second, mingling takes a lot out of you," she joked which caused him to laugh. "You're right though, most of these people are nice enough, although some of them have some questionable ideas."

He smiled, "Well you're never going to agree entirely with the people you do business with. But as long as they're making you money…that's what my dad says," he winked at her, taking another drink.

She nodded her head, "I guess that's how you have to think if you're trying to turn a profit. I don't think those kinds of politics are required for teaching little kids," she smiled knowingly, meeting his eyes.

"Guess not. It applies somewhat in sports though. You might not like everyone on the team but those guys are still your teammates so you have to get a long with them for the sake of the common goal to win. If that means sucking it up and being nice to people you can't stand, then so be it."

"Doesn't that seem kind of fake though?" she rested her head on her hand, her elbow leaning on the small circular table as she faced him.

"Well it's life Haley. You're not always going to have everything in common with someone, it doesn't mean you can't work together."

Their eyes locked on each other and she nodded in understanding, "That makes sense. You know you're very mature and contemplative for your age," she admired teasingly.

He shook his head slightly, "I think I just know a lot about sports and in many ways sports are a lot like life. You win some you lose some, it's all about using your head and your gut feeling and not being afraid to take risks…take chances."

Quite frankly, there had to be something in the aura of this large room, because it seemed like something out of this world. She and Nathan talked about a lot of stuff, but sitting there in their finest clothes, in close proximity, and holding such a philosophical conversation seemed different. Something about tonight was different.

"Taking risks can be well…risky. And sometimes because of it you lose."

"But sometimes you win."

She nodded once again, "I know. I'm a very positive person you know."

"Yeah you are," he smiled, "But you worry a lot too," he grinned as her mouth dropped open.

"Nathan Scott!" she spoke in a mock-shock tone, "You know better than to bring up my neurotic tendencies," she finished half defensively.

He laughed ruefully, "I'm just teasing Hales. But guess what, the semester is over, you passed all your finals, by some miracle so did I, and so for tonight you and I can be free and celebrate. It's gonna be the start of a new year after all."

"So what's your new years resolution?" she challenged.

"Make it through freshman year, do well enough in school to stay on the team, and be a good player for the team."

"That's it?" she laughed.

"That's all that really matters right now," he half-lied. Those were definitely the most important things in his life, and while he was sort of yearning for a girl in his life, preferably the girl sitting prettily in front of him, he still had to concentrate…as much as possible anyways.

"Well then good luck!" she smiled encouragingly in that way that she was so good at. Being supportive, it was her role in practically every relationship she had.

"And what about yours Hales?"

"Oh pretty much the same thing," she replied dryly, "If I make it to undergrad graduation I'll swear it's not true," she rolled her eyes playfully.

He laughed, "You're going to make it Hales, no worries," he assured her.

Their conversation was interrupted as Lucas and a more than tipsy Peyton came up to their table. Whatever Lucas had just said must have been really funny because Peyton was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny Pey?" Haley asked amused at her friends behavior at the moment.

"Wendy Carlyle just roped Lucas into kissing her at midnight! Which is in 10 minutes! WOOT!" she yelled and half-jumped almost tripping over her own feet so much so that Lucas had to steady her.

Nathan howled with laughter "Isn't she like that really annoying girl who…"

"Yes, yes," Lucas cut him off rolling his eyes, "What was I going to do? She totally suckered me into it and her dad is one of my dad's biggest clients. She's a royal pain so if I said no she'd whine and whine to daddy dearest and then I'd be hearing it and I don't need that. A 5 second tap on the lips won't kill me," he sighed resigned.

"What about you two?" Peyton spoke while trying to balance her glass of champagne, looking between Nathan and Haley "Who are you kissing when the clock strikes twelve?"

"Umm," Haley flustered a bit, "No one I guess."

"Me neither," Nathan replied.

"Awwww but it's New Year's Eeeeve!" Peyton drawled, "You have to its trapdition…tradition…" she corrected herself. "I mean even I found a dashing young bachelor…Jake something or other, but come on everyone's kissing someone! You have 5 minutes," she said looking at her wrist…that had no watch. "OH!" she began to crack up, "Oops I forgot I don't have a watch but," she grabbed Lucas' wrist and examined, "4 minutes. You can find somebody in 4 minutes!"

"It's really fine Peyton," Haley assured her calmly.

Peyton suddenly gasped as if she'd just seen Nathan sitting there too, "I KNOW! You guys can kiss each other, it'll be great!" She clapped her hands together as both Nathan and Haley's eyes shot wide-open, eyebrows raised really high up on their foreheads.

"Dude Lucas," she turned to him, "I'm so smart right!" she laughed hysterically.

"I don't know Peyton," he trailed off noting the looks on their faces.

"Oh what's the big deal you guys are friends! Better than kissing a stranger like me! Besides you don't have any history and you don't like each other like that so come on! Live a little!" she finished her little motivational speech and pulled Lucas away leaving Nathan and Haley with her suggestion between them. Nathan didn't know whether to love or hate Peyton right now.

Haley laughed uneasily, "Well she's drunk."

"Yeah," he shook his head showing he whole-heartedly agreed. The tension was weird now and he didn't want to bring in the New Year this way. "Come on let's go stand by everyone else where everyone counts down together. Hopping off the seat she followed him the both of them trying to forget the little exchange that had just happened and trying to act as normal as possible.

Joining the large gathering crowd standing on the dance floor creating a makeshift Times Square it wasn't long before the band began to lead the countdown.

10….

9….

8…..

Nathan stood next to Haley as everyone crowded around; looking around it seemed as though everyone had someone next to him or her ready to celebrate together…

7…

6…

Haley looked around a bit uneasy, this celebration was so much fun but it would have been more fun without Peyton's little suggestion that now had left this awkward air between she and Nathan. He wasn't even looking at her now.

5…

4…

But then he did. He looked down at her, heels or no heels he was still much taller, and he smiled at her. And the flashing lights overhead glittered around, and the blue of his eyes reflected the blue of his shirt. And that magic she'd felt walking into the room about 2 hours ago seemed to be as poignant as ever. The lights flashed, and the crowd was all huddled together, and it felt like only she and Nathan weren't counting out loud, seemingly the only ones counting only in their heads. A couple of people scooted by bumping into them and Haley inadvertently was pushed up against Nathan, his arm coming around her waist to steady her from tripping. She giggled a little murmuring a 'thanks' and looked up to see Nathan's face a mere few inches away from hers.

Time stood still, as it kept moving forward.

3…

2…

1…

And it was like an agreement the entire room had made. Everyone, every single person, seemed to be kissing someone else. And silently agreeing that it was weirder for them to be the only ones in the room not doing so as well (weirder than the concept of actually doing it), both leaned in instinctively. Slowly their lips pressed against each other's as the sound of that familiar New Years song waved through the air, and loud cheers filled the room. It was moments like these where there wasn't a care in the world, nothing that mattered, besides that actual moment, that made life worth it. And as they pulled away slowly, they smiled at each other. The kiss being better than either of them had expected. The lights seemed to shimmer a little bit brighter as elated happiness filled the entire room. And there was something unique about a room full of people all celebrating the same thing, all joyful, and all filled with wondrous expectations for the future, for the forthcoming unknown. There was something about a room full of people all enjoying the moment and not worrying about yesterday or tomorrow, just the now. There was just something about a room full of people who were all happy, all at the same time.

"Happy New Year Nathan," she whispered softly still pressed against him because of all the people around them, her face still lingering near his.

"Yeah, it is," was his equally soft response.

"_When he kisses you he isn't doing anything else. You're his whole universe...and the moment is eternal because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere. Just kissing you...it's overwhelming." -Unknown_


	12. Chapter 12

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** Well this chapter starts with Brooke and Haley, then cuts to Lucas and Nathan, and then returns to the Brooke and Haley, picking up where it left off…I hope it's not confusing and you can follow it.

Chapter 12 "Sometimes I look at you...and you seem to be looking back at me...but sometimes you look away...like your afraid of might what happen if you stare just a second longer." -Unknown 

"The guy has been telling me for years about these parties and I've always wanted to go but my parents decide this is the year they're actually going to be home for Christmas and want me there!" Brooke ranted. Brooke and Haley were lounging in Brooke's room as they often did catching up after the Holiday break. Brooke had always hated missing a party and clearly this was no different. She had enjoyed visiting Lucas' family at Thanksgiving and she wanted to spend more time with him. Between basketball and school and her running the Social Activities Committee at school they had been spending less and less time together. But all of that was pretty normal. Her parents were a different case. Rich socialites they always had events and parties to go to, parties that had nothing to do with her, and often they went out of town leaving Brooke alone. She presented the image of not caring, but Haley knew better. She knew that deep down Brooke liked it when her parents actually gave her attention rather than throw money at her. But this year they went nowhere and for the first time Brooke wished they'd had. She didn't' get to go to the Scott New Years Eve Extravaganza as she was referring to it now and she was upset to put it lightly.

"Sorry Brooke, it really was a lavish party but I'm sure you've been to plenty just like them before," Haley appeased her.

"Well not like that one, probably not anyways. Tell me Haley, tell me everything that happened, how was it?" she smiled wanting to know every last detail so she could feel like she had been there.

"Well the room was gorgeous and the people were pretty nice. It was a lot of fun everyone just bringing in the New Year together. You'd be surprised at how much you get caught up into it. You know most of my New Years bashes consist of curling up on the couch watching Dick Clark but I actually had a lot of fun," Haley smiled wide.

"I'm glad you had a good time Hales, what else?"

"What do you mean what else? You want a list of every item that was available for eating? And my fault, I didn't get the name of the champagne but it was good," Haley teased sarcastically.

"Haley James you drank!" Brooke sounded all too excited about the possibility.

"It was New Years I had some champagne. It wasn't like I was drinking beer on some random Friday night and I didn't get drunk."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Makes sense."

"But Peyton sure did," she began to laugh at the memory.

"Peyton got drunk?" Brooke joined her laugh, "That girl, she's a wild one isn't she?" she joked playfully.

Haley scrunched up her face, "With wild ideas…" she trailed off.

Brooke lifted one eyebrow up, "Now what does that mean? What am I missing?"

"Oh by the way Dad left a message yesterday, says he and uncle Dan got a great response from all the clients. They all enjoyed the party," Lucas told Nathan as both boys walked out of the gym together.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah you gotta admit Luke, our dad's actually throw pretty good parties when it comes to this sort of professional-business stuff."

"Oh absolutely, Mike in my Philosophy class says his dad's business parties are always stuffy overdressed people making speeches that bore him to death and his dad makes him go to every last one."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…anyways it was nice you know," he opened the door to the locker rooms and let Nathan walk in first, "I actually forgot how much I missed having those." Nathan and Lucas headed over to their gym lockers that were opposite sides one another and sat down on the benches.

"Think we'll ever outgrow them?" Nathan wondered aloud.

"Are you kidding? They're going to make us run them someday. Even if you go off and play basketball and I become a writer they'll still find a way to make us have them. The dealership is probably in the will left to us."

"Dude don't talk about their wills, how morbid is that?"

Lucas scoffed, "Please. Everybody thinks about their parents dying some day, do you see how many french fries my dad eats when we get fast food? My mom yells at him that he's going to have a heart attack and leave her to raise me all by herself."

"Raise you? Aren't you a little grown already?" Nathan raised his eyebrows at his older cousin.

"Sure," Lucas shrugged, "but I'm still her baby," he grinned.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Change the subject. And speaking of change lets get on it, I have work to get back to."

"Ok so change of subject," Lucas began, "Who'd you kiss at midnight at the party?"

"Haley," Nathan replied easily but his face showed confusion as Lucas began to laugh.

"No really, come on."

"What do you mean really? I kissed Haley, is that so hard to believe?"

Lucas moved a hand over his mouth, the smile still evident underneath and studied his cousin's face. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yeah," he couldn't help the little bit of a smile that crept on his face at the memory.

"Peyton, that chick's crazy man!" Lucas laughed pulling his shirt over his head and replacing it with his sweater.

"Yeah well, maybe I kind of owe her a thank you, you know," Nathan replied as he changed his shirt as well.

Lucas turned back to look at Nathan, the back of his head was facing him, and he squinted his eyes as if trying to read his mind.

"Wha-what does that mean?"

Nathan turned around and smiled, "Because of her I got to kiss a pretty girl, is that not deserving of a thank you?"

"You like Haley don't you?"

Nathan looked his cousin in the eye, "Maybe," he stated so non-challantly it made Lucas laugh again.

"Yeah and maybe basketball's not our favorite sport, come on man you like her!" Lucas slapped his arm playfully.

"Shh," Nathan looked around them ensuring no one was listening, "I don't need the whole campus to know all right?"

"Does Haley know?"

"No, I mean…I don't think so."

"Well?" Lucas shut his locker door, "Are you gonna tell her?"

"Right…Hey Haley, I have a crush on you! Will you go out with me pretty-please?" Nathan mocked, "This isn't middle school Lucas, you don't just…tell…the person," Nathan shut his own locker.

"I'm not saying pass her a note man. If you're not going to flat out tell her what's the plan then?" he asked as they began to make their way out of the locker rooms.

Nathan shrugged, "Look Luke I like her all right? But how do I know if she likes me?"

Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets as they were now outside and the cold January air was blowing. "I guess you don't know unless you ask her, or unless she gives some sort of indication that she likes you."

Nathan laughed, "Haley and I are friends Luke I don't want to ruin that."

"Well you never know maybe she likes you…oh crap!" Lucas looked at his watch, "I forgot I was supposed to go back and talk to coach after practice…gotta go Nate, here give this to Brooke for me will you?" Lucas handed him the book he'd been carrying in his hand and sprinted back towards the athletic center. Lucas had been planning on returning the book to Brooke, but apparently now he had to do it. He headed for Brooke's room…

"Peyton got drunk?" Brooke joined her laugh, "That girl, she's a wild one isn't she?" she joked playfully.

Haley scrunched up her face, "With wild ideas…" she trailed off.

Brooke lifted one eyebrow up, "Now what does that mean? What am I missing?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Crap. She'd reminded herself again and again not to mention any of this to Brooke because the gossip-queen would have a field day but now she'd let too much slip out and it was too late to save anything now.

"Nuh uh Haley James you tell me right now. What were Peyton's wild ideas?"

"More like just one wild idea actually, as far as I know anyway…"

"Ok whatever, tell me!" she pouted. No one could resist a Brooke Davis pout. She should have it patented, Haley thought to herself.

"Well it was almost midnight so she sort of kind of suggested Nathan and I kiss," Haley spoke the words quickly it came out like mumbles.

"And?" Brooke perked up giddily.

Haley rolled her eyes, "And we kissed ok? Are you happy now? Can I get back to my studying please?"

"Oh please you always study, Haley James you kissed Nathan Scott! Do tell!"

"It was just a New Years Eve kiss ok?" Haley spoke as if she was trying to convince herself more so than Brooke. Had it been just that? Truth was the kiss had left her conflicted and very confused. Nathan was a best friend to her, but that night she'd suddenly noticed things she didn't really think about when she was around him. Like how blue his eyes were. And the kiss? It was probably the best kiss she'd ever had, despite its brevity. But she couldn't help but wonder if it was all in her head.

"Sounds like somebody's a little on the defensive-side…" Brooke teased.

"I'm not defensive ok," Haley sing-songed, "I'm just putting the brakes on you before your head goes spinning off in a million little ideas or fantasies. Nathan and I are not together ok nor are we gonna be because we kissed. It was just a kiss."

"So you never thought about it? Brooke asked her honestly.

Haley looked up at her, "About what?"

"You and Nathan…"

Haley shook her head, "We're just friends Brooke…"

Truth was she didn't think the idea of her and Nathan was worth fathoming. They were so different.

Nathan approached Brooke's door ready to knock, it was closed almost entirely, and the small crack left open allowed him to hear his name and his lifted hand stilled.

"Haley I know you and Nathan are friends that's just it! You always hang out together, you talk and laugh all the time, I always see you guys together, and so does everybody else."

"So what I'm not his only friend and he's not my only friend. What a girl walks around with a male and suddenly he has to be more than a friend?"

"Well no but come on don't you think it might work? Come on Hales we've been best friends since high school…best friends dating cousins," she grinned wide, "That would be pretty awesome don't you think?"

Haley waived her off, even though inside she wasn't as sure as her outward reaction seemed to reveal, "Brooke please, he's just a freshman," she scoffed hoping it served as a way to end the discussion considering she still had a lot of internal thinking to do herself.

"Brooke please, he's just a freshman…" 

Just a freshman.

Just a freshman.

Just a freshman.

Nathan placed the book on the floor and backed away replaying her voice as if his brain wasn't sure his ears had heard right.

Just a freshman.

He needed air, and he needed it now.


	13. Chapter 13

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** Those were harsh words by Haley huh? She didn't mean them the way they sounded but Nathan doesn't know that therefore he's almost blind sighted by her words. This chapter deals with the ramifications of that, and it's a little angsty. But this obviously isn't the end. And just for clarification it picks up right around where the last chapter left off.

Chapter 13 

"_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

I'm losing you and its effortless" –"Over My Head (Cable Car)" The Fray 

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked and sucked in the cold air. It felt colder. Was that really all that she thought of him? That he was just a freshman? Just Lucas' baby cousin? Just another friend? Just another guy?

Just…a just?

It was one thing for Haley to not like him in the romantic sense that he did her…but it was another thing to hear those words coming out of her mouth. There was no way he'd heard wrong she'd flat out said that he, Nathan, was just a freshman, and that was why they would never have a chance at dating. A part of him wondered why they'd been talking about that to begin with. Brooke and Haley were clearly discussing the idea of he and Haley together. But what did it matter how the conversation started? All he heard was the end. And that was all he needed to know.

It hurt though to think that she thought of him like that, only like that. He thought he meant more to her. He thought he was her best friend, or at least one of them. But she hadn't said, "He's just a friend," she said "he's just a freshman."

He was sick of that, sick of being the baby of the group. He thought hanging out with Lucas' friends, all seniors was a cool thing. He had his friends in his classes but he was always hanging out with his basketball friends who were all in different grades and it just wasn't an issue how old you were. And he thought the same was the case when he hung out with Lucas' friends. But now that he thought of it, they always made references to him being the youngest, or the baby, or Lucas' younger cousin, Lucas' baby cousin…never just "cousin" always the reference to the age.

Maybe he was naïve to think that college kids didn't have the same mentality as high school kids did of "ew, freshman" but apparently they did, or at least Haley did.

He sighed reaching his dorm room.

Haley.

Why did she have to go and say something like that? She ruined it. Ruined the image he had of her of a sweet girl who was his close friend. Maybe he was fooled all along. Maybe he was wrong all along.

It was ironic he supposed, he was "young" he had a lot to learn. Like not to fall for older girls who wouldn't give you a chance because you were just a freshman.

He rolled his eyes plopping down on his bed. It was a good thing he hadn't gotten a chance to tell Haley how he felt. What a fool he would have made of himself.

Haley didn't like him like that. Which he would have understood and been her friend anyway but apparently he was less than that to her.

Just a freshman.

Fine then.

Haley was leaving Brooke's room as Lucas was coming up to it. She smiled at her friend before feeling something at her feet. Bending down she picked it up just as Lucas got to the door.

"Here tell Brooke this was on the floor I have to go meet Peyton for dinner," she told him hurriedly plopping a kiss on his cheek and scampering off.

Lucas looked down at the book confused and walked into Brooke's room.

"Hey I asked Nathan to bring this to you but apparently it was left on the floor by your door," his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he handed the book to Brooke.

"That's weird," she said, "Nathan didn't come here, or at least he didn't knock to check if I was here to give it to me."

"Why would he just leave it on the floor?"

Brooke shrugged, "Doesn't matter." Tossing the book on the desk she pulled Lucas into a hug, "I missed you today boyfriend."

"Yeah you too."

Brooke smiled not letting go when the book on the desk caught her eye again and she remembered she and Haley had been talking about Nathan. Had he come while they were talking about him? Had he heard any part of their conversation? She pondered it for a second before letting it go and focusing her attention back on the boy she hadn't seen all day, and was seemingly seeing less and less of each day.

Nathan was eating in the Pizza Parlor not in the mood for the cafeteria dinner tonight when the door jingled and he looked up to see Peyton coming in, a few steps behind her…Haley.

Finishing up his last bites he began to wipe his hands and get up just as Peyton and Haley reached his table.

"Hey stud, can we join you?" Peyton smiled.

"Actually, I'm done here so…" Nathan replied looking at Peyton.

"So stay and keep us company," Haley prompted.

"No really," he threw his trash out in the garbage can, "I should go," he finished avoiding her gaze and heading for the doors.

Peyton turned to Haley, her eyes wide, "Well that was weird."

"He probably just had a bad day at practice he can get moody sometimes when that's the case, you order the pizza I'll go see if he's ok."

Peyton nodded and Haley jogged out the door spotting Nathan already several feet away from her.

"Nathan! Nathan wait up," she yelled as she ran to try to catch up with him.

"What do you want Haley?" he finally stopped and turned to her.

Taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to catch her breath she answered him, "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine," he stated coldly crossing his arms.

"Are you sure I mean you seem a little tense and I…"

"I don't need a babysitter," he cut her off, his words harsh.

"Whoa Nathan did something happen? What's got you so upset?"

"Why do you care?" he challenged.

Haley sputtered not believing the attitude he was giving her. This was so unlike him.

"What do you mean what do I care? You're my friend Nathan…"

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of other friends you can go concern yourself with, I can take care of myself."

Haley tried to look him in the eyes but his weren't really meeting hers and the way he towered over her wasn't helping the situation.

"Nathan why are you talking to me like that this is so unlike you."

"Look Haley," he sighed, "I'm busy ok, I can't just sit and have dinner with you and Peyton. You guys might be half way to graduation but I can't stop working just because 1st semester is over. This is 2nd semester I have work to do and things to do and I can't sit around and chat."

"Why didn't you just say that then?"

"Whatever," he shrugged, "I have to go. I have work to do and not only that but basketball is going to pick up now too. Duke goes into March Madness every year so we have to win games in order to do that. I'm just going to be really busy and not have much time to hang out." It was true, he was going to be busy but he was milking that for what it was worth at the moment. It'd be easier this way. If he gave Haley some half-lame explanation for why he wouldn't be around her as much and she bought it he wouldn't have to explain that it wasn't because he couldn't but because he didn't want to. It was easier this way, to cut her off, or rather cut himself off of her. Maybe this way he could get over her. Clearly she wasn't worth his pinning after her anyways. After all, she wasn't pinning after him. He was just a freshman. Yeah he was bitter and as far as he was concerned he had every right to be.

He didn't know that when she said that it was a way of shutting Brooke up. It was a way for Haley to put an end to the idea of she and Nathan in Brooke's head so that she could figure it out in her own head. She needed to think about it without outside influences, and if she gave Brooke the slightest hint of a clue that the thought had entered her brain, she'd never hear the end of it. He didn't know that though. All he heard was that to Haley, he was just a freshman. So as he spoke callously because he was hurt, she in turn was hurt by the tone he was using with her with seemingly no reason for it. And she couldn't understand why he was being like this.

"What are you saying that we can't hang out anymore?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm sure you won't miss me, I mean you have all of your senior friends right?" he tried to sound rational and normal and not bitter as he said it.

Haley was at a loss for words. The way Nathan was acting with her right now was so completely out of character for him that she knew something had to be wrong. Something had to have changed. But she didn't know what it was, and he wasn't giving her the slightest hint as to what it was from what she was hearing and understanding. As far as she was concerned he was taking whatever problem he had out on her. How was that fair?

If there was one thing Haley it was it was proud and she didn't have to take this kind of behavior from anybody, not even him. She hadn't done anything to deserve it as far as she knew and if he wasn't going to tell her why he was acting this way she wasn't going to take the effort in trying to figure it out. "Fine, if you're going to be too busy to hang out then I guess I'll see you around," she crossed her arms defiantly.

"See ya," he answered coolly as backed up and then turned around heading towards the pathway.

Once he'd turned around Haley bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat. Just then Lucas and Brooke came up from the other side of the pathway and spotted Haley standing there, and Nathan walking away in the distance.

"What happened?" Lucas asked concerned as he took in the look on Haley's face.

"Nothing," she kept her eyes on Nathan's retreating form, "He's too busy to hang out with us so I guess it's just you guys me and Peyton for dinner…maybe for a couple of dinners for awhile."

Brooke put her arm around Haley, "He said he was too busy to hang out with you?"

"Yeah apparently I have enough friends and don't need him," she scoffed and Brooke saw the glossy shine in her eyes, which she could only assume were hidden tears. "It's ok," she ran a hand through her hair and put on that plastic smile that only Brooke would recognize from having known Haley the longest, "Let's go in, Peyton's waiting."

Haley turned and headed back for the doors. Lucas shrugged when Brooke sent him a look accepting Haley's explanation and not seeing anything else to it. But then it hit Brooke. Nathan must have heard she and Haley talking about him, probably something he didn't like, and he was closing himself off. That could only mean one thing: he liked her. He liked her as more than just a friend and whatever part or parts he'd heard had hurt him. Brooke made her way back into the parlor as well and decided it was probably best not to spread her realization around, at least not for now. Taking in the sullen look on Haley's face she could see her friend was just as hurt by Nathan's actions as Nathan was probably hurt by Haley's words. Taking a deep breath she sat down next to Peyton as the waiter placed a pie on the table. Haley sat next to Lucas her eyes catching the swinging doors to the back room catching a glimpse of the pool table and she was brought back to that first week in school. She remembered the game she and Nathan had played and how they were just starting to get to know each other then. She remembered how close they'd become since then, and how she felt that friendship slipping away as Nathan walked away from her tonight.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he'd walked out on much more than just dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** There's a lot of getting into Haley's head in this one. We've had a lot of Nathan's point of view in this story so it was a nice change. Hopefully you can follow her train of thought and its not too confusing.

Chapter 14 "I think the hardest part of this whole situation is that neither of us know what's going on... neither of us know what each other are thinking and we are both trying to make decisions based on information we don't know..." –Unknown 

In the coming weeks Nathan and Haley remained civil whenever they spoke to each other but they only spoke to each other when it was necessary. Whenever either was hanging out with people from the group the other never seemed to be present. Not that Nathan had much time for socializing anyways. Juggling schoolwork and basketball was an increasingly difficult task as the coursework this semester was less "Introductory" type classes and as basketball games became more frequent. There were more away games in this part of the season and so the team was often traveling. All of this left little time for Nathan to socialize but he still did so with the guys on the team and with Luke. Lucas and Haley were still the best of friends but he didn't discuss the falling out with Nathan. It'd become an unspoken mystery between the two of them. He'd tried to bring it up once because he knew Nathan liked Haley and he'd apparently gone from "like" to "freeze-out." But Nathan had avoided and changed the subject swiftly, and Lucas knew he was better off letting it drop. So they didn't talk about it. Lucas wanted to ask him more about it, if he missed Haley and things like that. She and Nathan were practically inseparable before that night outside the pizza parlor weeks ago. But since then they barely spoke two words, and for all intents and purposes it was like they were giving each other the silent treatment. Staying out of it helped Lucas to not have to pick sides or anything, not that he had much to go on. Haley was keeping it to herself too, whatever "it" was, and she wasn't giving details on what had been the reason for their broken friendship. There was so much Lucas wondered about, so much that didn't make sense, but he didn't have the answers, and apparently Nathan and Haley weren't willing to give them. That helped him not get caught in the middle.

Brooke was a different story though. She and Haley had been best friends from high school, and Haley was more willing to open up with her, although still not a lot. It was different though because Brooke had an idea of why Nathan was mad, she didn't know what Haley's reasoning was though. Today she was beyond curious, and she needed something to get her mind off of her own problems. She figured she'd give it a shot since once again they were studying in the same room, this time Haley's. It was their "thing" to alternate between them, since they didn't get lucky enough to share the same one.

Brooke sighed for the umpteenth time trying to get Haley's attention and finally Haley looked up.

"What is it Brooke, if you sigh one more time I'm going to kill you," she smirked.

"It's just Lucas and I are…well, we've barely gotten two seconds together these past couple of weeks with his basketball and all. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever, or Nathan for that matter."

Haley cocked her head to the side, "Ok that was the lamest, most-obvious, segway ever even for you."

"What?" Brooke put on an innocent face; "I'm talking about me and Lucas, if your mind is thinking of the other Scott that's not my fault."

Haley shot her a look, "Let it go Brooke. He made it very clear he was going to be too busy for me so…"

"What happened that night Haley?" Brooke asked her honestly.

Haley shook her head facing the book in her lap, highlighter fixated in her hand, "He just said some stuff and normally I'd let it go because he had a bad day or something but it was more than that. It was like he just decided I was taking up too much of his time and he wanted to drop it so I let him. I mean I wasn't going to beg him to be my friend. You know we'd become so close and for him to say those things to me was just…" she sighed and looked up at Brooke. "It hurt Brooke, and the worst part is he clearly meant them because it's not like he apologized the next day for taking whatever was upsetting him out on me. That means I was the upsetting part for him and it was just so out of the blue that I don't know…" she shook her head facing her book again.

"Haley did you ever get the feeling that maybe he liked you as more than a friend?"

Haley's head shot back up, "What do you mean as more than a friend? Haven't we been over this?"

"No, we discussed the idea of you liking him but not the idea of him liking you."

Brooke had already figured out that he did but she'd decided it wasn't her place to tell Haley. That didn't mean though that she couldn't discreetly lead her in the right direction.

Haley shook her head disbelievingly, "Why would he like me when half of the pretty blonde's fawn over him after every game?"

"Earth to James, you are a pretty blonde Haley."

"I meant the big-boobed, bimbo-like ones, but thanks," she smiled.

"Nathan clearly isn't into that type or he would have already gone there."

"Maybe he has," she shrugged, "I haven't exactly been up to date on him these past few weeks as you well know."

"Well more power to them if they actually went for him," Brooke chose her words carefully. "I mean he's an eligible guy. He's single, he's gorgeous…"

"Don't you have a boyfriend missy?"

"Yeah so? I told you this the first day when we met him. The guy doesn't even look 18 he could pass for older. And he's in great shape because of basketball."

Haley didn't answer her; there was really no denying that.

"Why wouldn't they go for him," Brooke continued, "What's not to like?"

"I highly doubt Nathan was into me," Haley cut her off answering her earlier question.

"Why Haley come on! He could have the big-boobed ones as you say, but he hung out with you. He was one of your best friends. You told me he was there for you at Thanksgiving and during exams…"

"Friends do that it doesn't mean he had a crush on me."

"And you guys kissed."

"It was New Years Brooke we kissed and that was it," her tone of voice was beginning to rise fighting every word that came out of Brooke's mouth. It took energy for her to fight it.

"Did you like it?"

"What?"

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"That's neither here nor there."

"Actually it's very much here because maybe you allowing him to kiss you gave him some hope that you two could be something more and something must have set him off that you were against the whole thing," Brooke rolled her eyes showing she wasn't pleased at the thought of Haley being against him.

"Weren't we talking about you and Lucas?"

"Nice subject change smarty pants and I'll let it slide because you're getting all frazzled up," Brooke smirked. "Lucky for you I have to go, but think about it Haley," Brooke turned back as she opened the door, "Just think about it."

And as soon as the door closed that's what she did. Think. That was all she seemed to be doing these days. Think more and more about this Nathan situation. She couldn't get it out of her head and she couldn't let it go. It didn't matter how hard she tried she just couldn't forget the void in her life. The void that used to be filled by a sweet boy named Nathan who was now cold and distant. Haley pondered Brooke's suggestion. Was it possible? Had Nathan liked her as more than just a friend? She played back all her moments with Nathan. The times of laughter and watching movies and all the times he calmed her down from over-worrying. They had spent a lot of time together, more so than normal friends would. But that was why she thought they were more than just friends, they were best friends, and from her experiences with Lucas best friends spent a lot of time together.

Then again there were explicit differences between her relationship with Nathan and her relationship with Lucas. For starters she couldn't even begin to judge Lucas' "hotness" level it was just something that didn't concern her in the least, even before he was dating Brooke. But Nathan, it was hard not to notice for her. For a long time after that first day she met him she didn't think of it but when basketball season started and she watched him play, it was a very pleasing view. Nathan had a talent unmatched by any player she'd ever seen, and that was attractive. And that night at the New Years gala, she'd noticed how he looked in the suit almost as soon as she saw him. And the kiss? She had to admit it was really good. But she had been so sure it was a platonic thing, that Nathan and she had just done it in the moment. Had they subconsciously done it for other reasons? Had he?

It was all so confusing. She thought she knew where both of them were at during their friendship but now Brooke was infusing all these thoughts in her head and it was tripping her up. To top things off even if she could figure out what everything meant when they were friends, what did it mean for now when they weren't talking to each other? When they'd severed their bond she thought for sure she'd just move on. Haley made friends relatively easily and sometimes you just lost touch with some of them. Even though Nathan was related to Lucas, she thought they could just revert to an extremely platonic "I'll see you when I see you" type of friendship. But that wasn't the case. It seemed as though Nathan tried hard to avoid her and she thought about him every day. Every single day she was reminded of the fact that Nathan wasn't her friend anymore and she didn't know what to do with it.

She could be the bigger person and approach Nathan and try to talk things out, but where would she begin? He was the one who threw a hissy fit and stomped away like a petulant child. So what was she supposed to say? She didn't even really get what he was mad about or what had made him mad. And that's where Brooke's theory made some semblance of sense. If he had liked her and thought there was no chance he could cut himself off from her in order to try to forget her. But why make her mad at him in the process? Why make himself look bad in her eyes if that's what it was? He could have easily fazed out of the friendship in a slower manner, and taken himself out of her life bit by bit so that he didn't have to be around her. Nathan wasn't harsh; he wasn't the type to leave you high and dry. It just wasn't him. So as much as Brooke's theory made sense, it didn't make much sense at all.

It was just all so very confusing and if she could get into Nathan's head it would be so much easier.

If she could figure out where her own brain was at it would be so much easier.

In the end she had one question to ask and answer herself. If Nathan did like her as more than just friends, and if he had told her that, how would she have reacted? What if he told her that today what would she feel?

The question was…did she like Nathan back?


	15. Chapter 15

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** Well there's been parts of this story that I know have been very cliché and this chapter starts off with more of that. Just remember that Lucas/Peyton/Brooke are not the story here, they are props to the story. So whatever is going on with them is usually to support the cause of Nathan and Haley, as you will see in this chapter. It's cliché for Lucas and the two girls (and it's slightly based off a TV storyline but tweaked to fit my story), but hopefully I made up for it and Nathan and Haley's part wasn't too cliché. This chapter sort of ends back on square 1 in a way…so what's going to happen next? ;-)

Chapter 15 

"_Don't ever feel that you're alone_

_I'll never let you down, I'll never leave you dry_

_Don't fall apart, don't let it go_

Carry the notion, carry the notion back to me, to me..." –"Feeling A Moment" Feeder 

"Haley, Haley, open the door!"

It was Valentine's Day and Brooke was supposed to be out with Lucas, but instead she was knocking on Haley's door.

Haley turned the knob as quickly as she could as Brooke came in a hand over her face and mouth wiping away at tears.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Haley's voice was full of concern as Brooke sat down on the bed properly, and didn't sprawl herself across it in a carefree manner as was her usual style.

"I found out something, and I don't know what to do with it, and you're the only person I can talk to about it."

Haley rubbed her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "You know you can tell me anything. What happened?"

"Can I ask you something first? Do you think I'm a bad girlfriend?"

"What? Brooke no of course not you're wonderful to Lucas, you're always so understanding and…"

"Well see it's funny you say that," Brooke cut her off, "I'm trying to be extremely understanding right now but I don't know if I can be," she sniffled back tears.

Haley looked at her confused having no clue what she was talking about and that was Brooke's cue to continue. "I found out that on New Years, when Peyton was drunk, she kissed Lucas," Brooke stated the words calmly, but her jaw was shaking.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Are you serious? But I thought he got roped into kissing some business associate's daughter or something."

"Yeah he told me about that and I thought it was funny but this I'm having trouble finding the humor in it."

Haley ran her hands through her hair, "Ok wait first tell me what happened. How'd you find out?"

"I walked into Lucas' room and they were there talking, Lucas and Peyton that is. He was supposed to have come to my room to pick me up but when he was late I went to his room and found him talking to Peyton very hush-hush about something. So I confronted them and Lucas told me he had been letting Peyton know that he wanted to be honest with me about everything and that he was going to tell me that on New Years Peyton got really drunk and kissed him."

"Wow," Haley blew out a breath, "I had no idea about any of that."

"Me neither," Brooke shook her head sadly taking a deep breath. "And the thing is, I can understand getting drunk and doing something stupid but it's different this time right? I mean they have a history Haley, a big one, that I've heard a lot about and you know me, you're the only one who knows me and how insecure I get about it. Lucas and Peyton have a connection and now I find out they've been keeping this secret since New Years and it just makes me wonder what else are they hiding?"

"Oh Brooke you don't think Lucas has been hiding more than that do you? He loves you Brooke he wouldn't do that to you," Haley reassuringly rubbed Brooke's arm.

"But I have a right to be mad right? Or do I have to be the perfect understanding girlfriend here? I mean I don't want to be mad but I am. I'm mad at Peyton for doing it and I'm mad at Lucas for not telling me sooner."

"But he was planning on telling you doesn't that count for something?"

Brooke concentrated her vision on a stained spot on the carpet floor of the room. "Why were they in there alone Haley?" she spoke softly. "Why was my boyfriend late to pick me up for our Valentine's Day date because he was talking to his ex in his room alone, with the door locked?" Brooke's voice cracked and Haley had to admit it looked bad.

"I don't want to think the worst Haley," tears spilled out of her eyes, "But you know about Brian." Brian had been Brooke's boyfriend in high school. He'd cheated on her and hurt her and it was why it had taken Brooke so long to give Lucas a chance with her heart. "I know, I know Lucas isn't Brian," she spoke through gritted teeth as if trying to convince herself, "But he's still a guy. And lately he and I have been so distant, so busy with our own lives to get a few moments alone with each other and yet he was talking to his ex and late to pick me up. And that's just the thing, no matter how much he loves me, he's always going to have that connection with her. I love Peyton she's a good friend to me, or at least was but I don't know how I should feel about this." Brooke's tears spilled down her cheeks and Haley fought back her own at seeing her friend so distressed. It hurt Haley when her friends were hurting and she could see how visibly upset Brooke was.

Haley's hand dropped from rubbing circles on Brooke's back when she suddenly got up and picked up her purse. "I need some air," she headed for the door.

"Brooke…"

"I'm ok," she smiled, "Thanks for listening and not judging, I just need to clear my head for a little while. You're the best Hales." Brooke walked back by Haley and enveloped her in a huge hug before walking out of the room.

Haley didn't bother knocking as she sped right into Lucas' room calling his name, completely forgetting that it was Nathan's room as well. From the bathroom Nathan heard her voice and his face contorted in confusion at Haley's yelling out Lucas' name. She hadn't been to their room since…well, everything happened and suddenly there she was and she couldn't stop calling for Lucas.

"He's not here," Nathan said walking out of the bathroom causing Haley to jump in place as his voice startled her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Lucas isn't here."

Haley rubbed her forehead at the overwhelming emotions in her right now. She'd totally blanked on the fact that Nathan could be here when she stormed in and now here he was in the room just a few feet away from her…talking to her.

"I um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in I uh forgot you could be here so I'll just…" she pointed towards the door keeping her head down and headed in its direction until his voice halted her.

"Haley wait," he waited for her to look at him, "Whatever you had to say to Lucas was clearly important, I can give him a message if you want."

"No it's um," she shook her head with a small bitter laugh, "It's probably none of my business anyway but I just needed to confront him about something and it sort of has to be face to face."

He nodded, "Oh…ok," he replied awkwardly.

Haley bit her lip and lifted her eyes up to meet his, "It's not my business but Brooke's my best friend and hell she buts in my life I can but into hers. Has Lucas said anything to you about Peyton?" Haley asked him straight out, her hands on her hips.

He couldn't help the slight smirk that crept on his face at seeing her old mannerism. "What about Peyton?"

"Is he cheating on Brooke with her?"

Nathan's eyes grew big, "Whoa where'd that come from?"

"Well apparently they kissed at New Years and didn't tell Brooke and then he was going to tell her but apparently they've been sneaking around keeping secrets and it scares Brooke to think…" Haley's voice began to crack and Nathan's eyebrows furrowed together at Haley's reaction, you'd think she was Brooke the way she seemed to be taking it so personally. "I mean I don't know maybe she's paranoid or maybe I'm jumping to conclusions but considering what my dad did I just…" Haley turned her head away as Nathan stepped forward closer to her, a tentative hand reaching up to touch her shoulder.

"Hey, Haley it's ok, I don't think my cousin is the type to cheat, but I'm sorry this is bringing up old wounds," he spoke softly and Haley sighed. It was this voice she missed hearing, not that cold finite one he'd used that night weeks ago. They hadn't talked this much since then and between Brooke's issues, her own feelings on the subject, and talking to Nathan again, Haley was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions.

She wiped at the corners of her eyes, "Well you don't have to be sorry about that, and old wounds are just that, old. After some time you begin to become numb to it all."

He caught her meaning. She was saying that eventually you got used to everything…used to people disappointing you, used to not having that person in your life anymore. But he hadn't become numb to her no. He'd missed her company and her friendship. The sting of her words had softened and the torch in his heart had practically burned out, but the only thing that still hurt was the fear that he'd lost a great friend in the process. He and Haley were friends first and foremost and he didn't realize how much he'd missed that until this very moment. Here he was standing next to Haley, his hand lazily lingering on her shoulder, her face sad, and it'd been weeks since they'd been this close. Yet here they were talking about things the way they'd always been able to, the way they'd always done in the past.

He'd missed that the most. He and Haley could have great conversations from the most serious of topics to which Captain Crunch cereal flavor was the best. It was just the way they were, and he hadn't been able to really find anyone he could talk with the way he could with Haley. Talking was what they did best. That was what they were about, from the first time they hung out alone playing pool, they just talked. They were friends who talked and it was all so much simpler then before he let feelings get in the way. Feelings he wasn't even sure he had anymore. Standing in front of her now he realized he missed the friend more than he did the girl. He wanted his friend back.

"Haley I…"

"I missed you Nathan," she blurted out vulnerably and he released a breath that seemed to take a huge weight he'd been carrying around off his shoulders.

"Me too Hales, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk that night it was just…something that got a little out of control but…"

She didn't let him finish apologizing as she threw her arms around him and leapt up embracing him in a massive hug. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and her feet lifted in the air because of their height difference.

"God I missed you Nathan, I missed talking to one of my best friends."

He heard the sincerity in her voice and he knew that none of it had been fake. Whatever the freshman comment was about had been referring to the idea of something more with them, but it didn't matter now. He missed his friendship with Haley more than anything and he wanted her back in his life even if she would only be that: his friend.

"I missed you too Hales," he replied as he set her back down on the ground.

She smiled at the way he said her name, in that shortened version that she loved hearing come out of his mouth.

"So how's your life been?" she laughed noting how the question sounded.

He laughed too, "Stressful but fun. Basketball is so great even though coach is going crazy prepping us for March but I'm excited to get to play and be on TV and stuff," he grinned, "It's a lot of fun."

"I'll bet."

"What about you, what have you been up to?"

"Just trying to keep up the GPA, the usual, same old boring me," she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You're not boring Haley, un-cool maybe but not boring," he teased earning himself a mini punch on the arm from Haley which considering their opposing sizes didn't do much.

"Whatever, 5 minutes into a renewed friendship and you're already teasing me," she stated incredulously.

"It's too much fun for me," he laughed as she narrowed her eyes.

She smiled back at him too elated that she and Nathan were talking again to be able to say anything else. It wasn't that she really wanted to leave but Brooke might be looking for her and she had her loyalties. Besides things were finally good with Nathan again and she wanted to enjoy the moment and get out before she somehow screwed it up again. "Well I actually should probably go back in case Brooke needs an ice-cream and chocolate therapy session in my room so I'll see you around?" she smiled wide knowing she would.

He nodded, "I'll be seeing you Haley James."

Exiting the room with a smile on her face Haley sighed in relief, her friend was back.

Nathan sighed for the same reason, and realized that while he wasn't entirely over that girl, he was getting there and hopefully he'd reach that place so things didn't have to get this messy again. Because even if they were just friends, he needed Haley in his life and more importantly, he wanted her in it.


	16. Chapter 16

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** In this chapter I ask you to suspend your knowledge of college basketball if you have any. I don't know if Duke could end up facing the team that they do or whether the team would travel by bus or plane. I opted for bus because the road trip fit better so pretend along with me even if that's not realistic. Basically I'm asking you to ignore any glaringly obvious things that don't fit. Pretend it does. Anyways aside from that this is a pretty important chapter. Somebody finally wakes up and smells the coffee.

Chapter 16 

"_But if you're always looking for reasons not to be with somebody...you always find them and I guess at some point maybe you should give your heart what it deserves" –Keith Scott, One Tree Hill_

March is the most insane time of the year for college basketball. It's referred to as "March Madness" and it's a tournament where the best of the best duke it out in single games, one chance to move forward. Lose a game and you won't come back the next day. That was how it was for all the teams. Eventually they dwindled down to the "Elite Eight" and the "Final Four" and finally two teams after all that winning have to play one more game to see who wins it all. It was a place Duke tried to get to every year but even when they didn't make it all the way, they were always, always a part of the March Madness.

That was the main reason both Scott boys were busier than ever and had barely any free time at all. The coach wanted a full concentration from the boys on solely their games and schoolwork and so both Haley and Brooke had been seeing very little of them. Therefore whenever they got the chance they all hung out, and any time they could make it to one of the games they went.

That was where they were now, sitting in the stands cheering them on. Lucas and Brooke's relationship was on the rocks and the truth was not even Brooke knew exactly where they were at in their relationship, or what their status was. Basketball just took up more and more time away from them sitting down and having a decent, long conversation. The issue with Peyton wasn't really the issue anymore, it was just one of many things they needed to talk about. Communication was lacking, and Brooke didn't know where it was all going, but she still supported Lucas in his games as enthusiastically as Haley did. Even if they weren't good friends with the boys they'd probably still come to games considering the whole student body did. Tickets always went fast especially this time of the year and the whole school was in basketball mania. Duke had made it to the Final Four and they were playing for a chance at the championship game. Lucas hadn't left the floor all night and Nathan was in there regularly, not having stepped off it during the fourth quarter.

It'd been a tough game but they won in the end, and Duke was on its way to the championship game. The crowd was gathering on the court congratulating the players as reporters made their way to the players as well. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand dragging her to the sidelines and Haley watched as a reporter came up and interviewed Nathan on the other side of the court. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw the smile on Nathan's face as he talked and she realized he meant it when he said he wanted to play professionally. That was such a risk, to want to do something like that and fight for it even though it might not ever happen. It wasn't that she doubted Nathan's ability, but to work so hard for that goal, he'd be crushed if it didn't happen for him. That was one of the things she liked about Nathan though, he had faith and believed in himself. She did too for the most part, but sometimes she was more inclined to do what was expected of her rather than what was right for her. Then again her life was different from Nathan's. She needed a steady career so she could make her own money and not end up financially dependent the way her mom had. She couldn't afford to want some extravagant career but even if she could she was happy about teaching that wasn't the problem. It was something steady, and something she'd never be out of a job in, and something that she enjoyed and wanted to do. It was stable and practical. A career in basketball was far from that. Nathan would have an erratic schedule between home and away games. His life would be on display for the media if they so chose it to be. He'd be criticized and analyzed by sports announcers everywhere, and he'd have to play on a team wondering if they'd ever trade him and make him up and move to a completely different area of the country. Professional sports wasn't practical, but she could see that Nathan wanted it anyways.

He wouldn't let practicality get in the way of what he wanted.

Brooke tugged on Haley's elbow regaining her attention. "Looks like they're going to be too busy for us to congratulate them now, we'll do it later," she shrugged. "How about coffee?" Brooke smiled simply and just as Haley was about to agree her eye caught sight of one of the cheerleaders coming up to Nathan, eyelashes batting, smile wide, and extending her arms for a hug which Nathan politely returned. Haley's eyes squinted trying to see behind the people that were crossing the gym blocking her view and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who is she?" Haley asked in a tone that had Brooke grinning once she looked in the same direction as Haley and saw what she was referring to. "One of the freshman cheerleaders…Sandy something-or-other…why?" Brooke eyed Haley studying her carefully.

"Just wondering, God she so rolled that skirt up look at the rest of them none of them have their skirts that short…"

Brooke bit back a smile. Haley was going green-eyed with jealousy and she didn't even realize it.

"You know you're right," Brooke placed an arm around Haley's shoulders, "And my, my would you look at how she's fawning all over Nathan? Hmm I think she likes him." Brooke smiled to herself, hoping to get the reaction she wanted from Haley as she chose her words carefully.

"Pffft, what would he ever see in her? Ew she's wearing enough flashy make-up that I can see it all the way from over here," Haley scoffed her tone irritated with the peppy girl whose attention to Nathan was clearly not pleasing her.

"Well she might not be his type," Brooke shrugged, "But I don't really know that kind of stuff about him…what kinds of girls are his type and whatnot…but even if she is what does it matter to you too?"

"Because! I don't want him dating her!" Haley's voice raised a little bit and Brooke had no doubt left in her head.

"You don't want him dating any girl…"

Haley's eyes finally tore themselves away from the scene to meet Brooke's, "That is not true. He can date whoever he wants I'm not his mother. I just think he's too smart for and can do better than giggling cheerleaders that's all."

"Right," Brooke smiled as she began to lead Haley back up the stairs to leave the arena, "That's all."

Lucas and Nathan sat back on the bus seats trying to relax into them as the bus began to ride north. The festivities had lasted long into the night and this morning the whole team had to get on a bus to start the road trip. Duke would be facing UConn in the finals and Nathan was excited seeing as how they'd be there for a whole week, culminating in the championship game on the weekend. He'd get to be back in Connecticut, which he hadn't seen since the fall considering Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks his parents came down to North Carolina. He was glad that he'd get to see his parents and not to mention all his old high school friends who'd gone there.

"Oh by the way," Lucas broke into Nathan's thoughts, "I saw Brooke this morning before we left she said Haley says sorry she couldn't see us off but she had a presentation she couldn't miss."

"Yeah I know she left me a message," Nathan smiled. It was nice for Lucas to see Nathan smiling again when her name was brought up. He'd almost begun to lose hope that would ever be the case again. But much to his contentment Haley and Nathan had made up on Valentine's Day, and it was almost fitting when he thought about it. There was one thing Lucas wasn't quite sure of yet though and his curiosity along with long hours ahead provided a great medium for discussion.

"So you and Haley haven't gotten into any other fights have you?" he started.

Nathan shook his head, "No we're good again. We're talking and we're friends again. I'm happy." Nathan closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat wanting to go to sleep, but Lucas was in a talkative mood.

"So what happened to those feelings you had for her?"

Nathan's eyes opened up again immediately as he turned to face Lucas who'd taken the window seat. He let the surprise at the question slip from his eyes and simply shrugged, "Not only did that ship sail, it was never going to dock anyways. I'm not her type Luke and that's ok. I'm over it." He stated the words and leaned his head back once more, his eyes closing again.

"That's it? You got over her just like that?"

Nathan sighed at the incessant questioning, "It's not like that. It was just our time apart made it easier for me to forget about her even though I was always thinking of her anyways. And when we became friends again I realized how much I missed that you know? And it's fine with me if that's all we are I mean I'm not going to pine after her forever you know? There are other fish in the sea. Haley and I can be just friends."

Lucas was surprised at the conviction with which Nathan spoke. Clearly he'd made up his mind about the whole situation. That was a good thing in a lot of ways because he supposed that way Nathan wouldn't end up hurt again, but on the other side of things it was almost as if Nathan was jaded. Like even if he did still have buried feelings for Haley he was keeping them buried and in a way giving up on the possibility. He was protecting himself from getting hurt again. Brooke had told Lucas about why she thought Nathan had gotten so upset and it made sense, the pieces of the puzzle fit and Lucas couldn't blame Nathan for trying to forget Haley. The problem was that he didn't know if Nathan could really do that. As far as Lucas knew Nathan had never fallen for a girl the way he had Haley, so could he really just put that past him and be all buddy-buddy with her? He wasn't sure that he believed that, but deciding it was best to drop the subject, and feeling exhausted himself Lucas too leaned back in his seat and like Nathan, tried to fall asleep.

Haley and Brooke stared at the TV in disbelief as the sound of the final buzzer emitted through the speakers.

Duke lost.

One game, and it didn't matter how close they'd gotten, Duke had lost and UConn was celebrating victory on its home court.

"Great, now campus is going to repeat that same depression of two years ago," Brooke sighed stretching across her place on Haley's bed.

Haley got up from her place on the carpet floor to lower the volume on the TV, "Well that year we didn't make it to the finals and this year we made it but lost. What do you think stings worse?"

Brooke shrugged, "Ask all the students who are currently on their way to try to get drunk and forget."

"I know right," Haley laughed dryly rolling her eyes, as she knew Brooke was right. Half the campus was going to be drunk by the end of the night, but had Duke won, they'd still have gotten drunk, it was what they did.

Looking back at the TV something caught Haley's eye, "Unbelievable."

Brooke, whose head was facing the opposite side of the room propped on a pillow, mumbled a reply, "I know I thought for sure they'd win it."

"No not that look!" Brooke lifted her head and turned it around to find Haley pointing at the screen, specifically to that same cheerleader lingering around the Duke basketball team, specifically around Nathan. "Geez does she have nothing better to do than to follow him around?"

Brooke laughed, "Relax they're just friends Miss I'm-Jealous," she joked truthfully.

Haley turned around to face Brooke her mouth hanging open, "I am not jealous!"

Brooke just couldn't take this anymore and she chucked her pillow at Haley's head.

"Ow Brooke what the hell?"

"Would you PLEASE stop being 5 years old and just admit it already."

"Admit what?"

"That you like Nathan. Not as a friend, not as a best friend, but as more than that. Like in the you like-him-like-him sort of way."

"I…"

"Haley do not deny this anymore I'm sick of it," Brooke's voice rose, "You wouldn't be this jealous of Miss. Short-Skirt if that wasn't the case and that's just the cherry on top Haley. The fact that you like Nathan is the most obvious thing since…" she paused, "I don't even know since what but the point is you like him Haley and do not tell me you don't and do not tell yourself you don't because the game's getting old. You like him Haley and I don't see what's so wrong about that, that you can't even admit it to yourself."

Brooke finally stopped talking and bored into Haley's eyes with her own daring Haley to disagree with what she had just said. Haley's mind was spinning. Brooke had never been this upfront with her about anything and despite her own personal doubts she trusted Brooke's instincts. What Brooke usually saw was usually true.

Haley sighed in defeat, she'd been fighting it for weeks, maybe even months, but she couldn't hide or lie anymore, not to herself and not to Brooke. She liked Nathan.

"Well it doesn't matter," she told Brooke quickly getting up and beginning to sort through the papers and mail on her desk.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Because even if I do like him it doesn't mean he likes me…"

"Ugh Haley! I told you Nathan liked you!" Brooke whined, she felt like she was explaining this stuff to a 5 year old that kept forgetting.

"That was a long time ago," Haley turned to face Brooke, "IF he ever did feel that way and that's a big IF because a part of me thinks you're just exaggerating your gut instincts, it doesn't mean he still feels that way. Besides we're friends Brooke and I don't want to lose that."

Haley took in a deep breath facing her desk once again as Brooke got up off the bed and went over to stand next to her.

"How many serious relationships have you had in the time that I've known you Hales?" Brooke questioned in a soft voice.

Haley turned to face Brooke sharply not believing her friend had just thrown that in her face. "Maybe I haven't had a serious relationship but one of yours ended with you heartbroken and the other one is currently wilting and in between the two you just had a lot of random sex." Haley didn't like her own tone of voice, but Brooke's question had been a low blow to her.

Brooke reacted to Haley's statement with a flash of hurt in her eyes that quickly went away as a smile spread on her face, "I must have hit a nerve for the Haley James claws to have come out in full force. The defensive Haley James claws might I add."

Haley didn't answer, Brooke knew her too well. Brooke was making this moment one of confrontation for Haley, confrontation with herself.

"I didn't say it to hurt you Haley but it's true. I know that you're looking for Mr. Right, but something's keeping you from giving guys a chance. Perfectly good guys might I add, like Kevin."

"Kevin and I didn't have any chemistry like that."

"No but you have to admit he's right up your alley. Nice normal job in mind for the future, a guy who wants to start a family and who has values, blonde and green-eyed. He's totally your type and you gave him a chance for one date."

"Yeah and turns out we weren't good together, not like that."

"Exactly, but you still gave him a chance didn't you? And I've seen you do that time and again, going on one-date-and-your-out with tons of guys but none of them never amount to anything."

"What's wrong with my not wanting to settle?" Haley interrupted, "I don't have to go for the first male that shows up in front of me."

"And I'm not saying you should. I'm saying you gave all those guys a chance but you won't even consider the possibility with Nathan. Why not Haley? Are you afraid that if you give him a chance you might find the real thing there? Is that what's scaring you?"

"Brooke…" Haley shut her eyes steadying her hands on the desk, as her head swirled with thoughts and Brooke's words that were hitting all too close to home.

"Because I think you're scared of something Haley, and I don't know what of or why…"

"We're so different Brooke," Haley looked up at Brooke opening her eyes to reveal glistening tears. "And he's young, I don't think he's ready for the kind of commitment that I'm looking for, or that he wants it rather."

"You don't know that Haley, you're not giving him a chance to tell you, or not tell you, that. And young? The boy does not look it at all and he's so mature Hales, God he's more mature than Lucas some days."

Brooke laughed and Haley answered her with a slight smile of her own, her eyes still shining.

"What if it didn't work out Brooke? Then I'd lose a friend...and there's a good chance it wouldn't work out, we're so different," she repeated.

"How? Tell me what's so different and you already played the age card so you can't use that one," Brooke crossed her arms defiantly challenging Haley.

"Like, I don't know…basketball. He's so devoted to that sport and he wants to go pro and he probably will because he's so good at it and that means a lot of traveling and stuff and I just always imagined something else. I imagined the whole family at home everyday. And let's see…we're both from such different backgrounds. He comes from an upper class happy family and I was raised by a single parent, saving every penny. Those kinds of situations shape who you are Brooke and while it may not seem like a big deal now those are the kinds of things that can really affect a relationship…"

"Why Haley? It doesn't affect your friendship but it would affect you guys if you decided to be more than friends? I don't get that."

"I'm not saying it would!" Haley's voice rose, "But it could."

"Yeah and Nathan could hurt himself playing and have to have a regular career. And I could cross the street tomorrow and get run over by a bus. And Lucas could decide he wants to be with Peyton not me," she ranted exasperated.

"Brooke come on..."

"No Haley it's true. I love Lucas ok," her voice choked up, "But at this point I don't know if we're going to make it we've just been so distant for a long while now. But that doesn't mean I would give it all back, because it really is better to love and lose than to never love at all I think."

Haley had moved to sit on the bed and Brooke moved to sit down beside her, lowering her voice to almost a whisper, "So yes, you and Nathan could try and it could not work out," Haley lifted her head to look at Brooke. "Or it could be the best thing that ever happened to you."

Haley swallowed in a deep breath as she listened to her words.

"Don't be afraid Hales. You're my best friend and I just want what's best for you and I've seen the way you smile when he's around. He makes you happy Haley and I think he has the potential to make you even happier. So come on, enough of reasons why you two wouldn't make it. Instead give me one good reason why you two could make it."

"Because he listens to rap music," Haley answered her and Brooke's eyes narrowed.

"What?" a laugh escaped her lips.

"Because Nathan likes rap music and it's always on when I get in the car and I can't stand it so he lets me change it to whatever I want. But sometimes I let him listen to it and it's like he likes rap music and I don't. He's tall and I'm short. He can put a ball through a hoop with ease but I get winded just from running to class. He hates Calculus and I love it. He didn't even want to come to Duke at first whereas it was my first choice. Because I freak out when I have to hand in something graded or take a test while he sits there laid-back and relaxed. Because God Brooke he likes rap music whereas I can't stand it but that's just it…he compliments me in every way and I need him to calm me down when I overreact to things. And when he's not around I miss him more than I would if I only liked him as a friend."

Haley finished talking and Brooke smiled putting her arm around Haley and pulling her into her side, "I only asked you for one reason," Brooke winked.

"But I'm glad you finally see it, now all you have to do is tell him."


	17. Chapter 17

**At The End of The Day**

**Authors Thoughts:** Well here it is, the last chapter. I guess on reflection I think I could have done a much better job with things like character development and including all the characters more. (I sort of dropped the ball on Peyton and Kevin) But things like that are something that I believe you develop with more practice as a writer, and this is the longest story I've ever written, and the one with the most intricate plot. Some things I had planned from the beginning and other things came to me as I went along. Ultimately I am proud of my accomplishment but think it could have been so, so much better if I had more experience. But anyways on to this last chapter. I had typed 10 pages of this and was practically done until Microsoft Word went crazy on me and quit and when I opened it up again AutoRecovery had only saved it up to page 3. Needless to say I was upset and almost cried haha because I had been right at the end and was so happy with what I'd written and then I had to let it flow again and I don't know if it came out as good as the first time. Technology hates me. Anyways it all culminates here so I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I just also want to say that I have read every single reply on and on the RC the two places where this story was written and just thank you SO MUCH for every single kind word. I know its probably a surprise that this is the last chapter because considering the pace of this story this ending is so rushed...but I had to finish it for my class so I just had to get it done. Just thank you so much for all your kind words it means a lot and I wish I had time to reply to each of you individually but just know I DO read your feedback and thank you. Enjoy the finale tonight. It sure as hell better not be the last episode ever. This season has been so amazing and I will miss it. I love this show so much. SIGH. Ok enough of that...onto the story ;)

Chapter 17 "You don't get to choose, you just fall."- Unknown 

Haley stared at the wooden door in front of her. She'd often gone right through to the other side without knocking, walking in was her custom. But today she felt like she needed to knock. The nerves in her stomach felt like they were biting at her insides and she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She was a nervous wreck and it was ironic that the one person who could usually calm her down was the one making her feel this way. Being brave she lifted her hand and knocked on that wooden door.

She heard the knob turn a few seconds later and the door opened to reveal Nathan on the other side who immediately grinned.

"Hey Hales," he let her walk into his arms for a tight hug, "I haven't seen you in like over a week," he spoke into her hair. It was true they hadn't seen each other since before the team left and she hadn't been able to catch up with him since the team got back. It'd been about a week and a half since they'd last scene each other.

"I missed you," she told him as they began to release their hold on each other.

Nathan grinned down at her, "Yeah I missed you too."

"Sorry about the game," Haley said softly but Nathan's smile didn't waver.

"Thanks but it's ok."

"What you're not heartbroken like the rest of the school?"

Nathan shrugged, "Well it would have been nice to win of course but we went all the way to the final game and I got to play in a college ball championship game. I have absolutely nothing to complain about."

Haley smiled happily, that was the guy she knew. Nathan Scott could teach everyone a lesson or two in maturity, including her, for ever doubting him because of his age. It really was just a number.

"But anyways I'm glad you came over I actually have something to tell you."

"Yeah me too that's kind of why I came over here…" she laughed nervously.

"Oh well go ahead."

"No you first," she smiled going over to sit on the bed the way she always did when they hung out in his room.

"Well it's more like I have to show you something," he smiled moving over to his desk and shuffled some papers around as Haley wondered what it could be.

The butterflies in her tight stomach softened a little seeing as how she wouldn't have to tell him anything just yet. Nathan finally turned around holding an opened envelope in front of him. Handing it to Haley she looked at the top left hand corner where the letters UCONN were spelled out in a large font.

"Wh-what's this?"

"It's my acceptance letter to UConn," he told her as he sat down next to her on the bed. She felt the mattress dip underneath her with his added weight, as those butterflies returned to her stomach.

"I didn't know you'd applied there," she spoke in an airy voice afraid to hear what might be coming, what it might mean...

"I know I didn't tell you, I didn't tell anyone not even Luke. It was just that remember how in the beginning of the year I wasn't sure I was going to like it at Duke? Well my head was still all wrapped up in UConn so I applied and before the game I found out I got in," he smiled. "I wasn't sure about what it changed if anything but getting to spend that week up there for the game I got to hang around all my old friends and walk around campus and I really like it there Haley. Duke's good too I actually don't hate it the way I thought I was going to but at UConn the schoolwork won't be as hard for me. And besides Lucas and you guys are all graduating in a few weeks and my life is Connecticut you know? My friends and parents are there and my dad can't tell me it's not as good as Duke for basketball because hey they won right," he laughed.

Haley had been frozen in place looking at the letters spelling out UCONN on the envelope as she took in every word Nathan said. She could feel her stomach sinking.

"So…you're going?" she finally managed to lift her eyes to his. His eyes were warm and smiling as always, but she felt cold all of a sudden, as she already knew his answer.

"Yeah I think so, I'm going to transfer there and be closer to home and my friends and stuff."

Friends? What about her wasn't she a friend?

"Hales say something," he searched her face, "You're happy for me right?"

Noting the gleam of excitement in his eyes Haley knew in that instant she had no place to say what she had come to say. This wasn't the right time, and apparently she'd lost too much time. "Oh yeah," she exclaimed and pushed a smile onto her face, "Congratulations Nathan."

Nathan grinned pulling her into another hug and then took the envelope from her hands placing it back on the desk when they'd let go. Haley's mind raced and the quiet of the room was deafening.

"So what about you?" Nathan turned to her as he shuffled around with the mess of papers on his desk.

"Huh?" It was like she was in a daze, an alternate reality of a world, a world where Nathan was leaving. It couldn't be her world it just couldn't.

"You said you had something to tell me…?"

"Oh I um," she ran her hands through her hair, "I forgot what it was actually," she laughed out as she stood up, "It wasn't important."

"Leaving already," Nathan asked her as he saw her heading for the door.

"Yeah sorry I uh, have to go work on a project…" Really she just needed to get out of the room, and away from him.

"Ok I'll see you later then," he smiled politely and it reminded her of one of the many things she liked about him, his smile.

With a nod Haley closed the door behind her and headed for the exit of the dorm.

Unfortunately it was her reality and it was her world. Nathan Scott was leaving.

Brooke was beginning to get worried. Haley had been concentrating on her schoolwork ever since Nathan had told her he was going to transfer. The last couple of weeks of school that she should be enjoying she wasn't and Brooke could see that. The problem was that she still had to be around Nathan, knowing that she liked him, and knowing that he was leaving. It was a hard thing to do and part of Haley wondered if she would have preferred to find out he was moving to another country or something. Something that meant not having to see him ever again, she wanted to believe, would be easier than this. Because the fact remained that if Haley was going to maintain her relationship with Lucas, which she wanted to, then chances were that she'd still end up seeing Nathan around, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

Haley was delving into her work and whatever else she could to get her mind off of Nathan and Brooke was beginning to worry about her. Haley had always had an upbeat positive spirit, but that personality had been missing for weeks now. Brooke hated seeing her friend like this but she understood where all her confusion was coming from.

About a week ago Brooke and Haley had received a new piece of information that made everything messier. Nathan's family had moved because of Karen's great new job but even though the pay was really good, and more than they even needed, the hours were insane and Karen had tired of it. Nathan's mom missed the calm of life in North Carolina and she wanted it back. Dan of course did whatever made his wife happy, and he loved being near his brother Keith and everyone else. So Nathan's parents had decided they were moving back home to North Carolina this summer.

Brooke treaded slowly into Haley's room searching for her friend and seeing her lying in a fetal-like position on the bed. Today was moving out day. Everyone was packing to go home except for seniors who were staying on campus until graduation. The fact that his parents were moving back home hadn't changed Nathan's mind, and after several long talks on the phone with Dan he'd convinced him to let him go to UConn. He was going home today and he'd return in about 2 weeks with the rest of his family to see his cousin graduate. For now though he was going back to Connecticut seeing as how his family wasn't moving until mid-summer. Nathan was excited and happy about UConn and Haley was miserable and Brooke knew it. Promises of "we'll still see each other" didn't mean anything to Haley because that wasn't the essential problem. In fact seeing him kind of made it worse in a way. Walking around to the side of the bed where she could see her face Brooke sat down on the corner.

"Hey Hales," she almost whispered it.

Haley lifted her head a little and sent Brooke a small greeting smile of acknowledgment but Brooke could see the shine in Haley's eyes, a tell-tale sign of pushed back tears.

"He's leaving today Brooke," she said softly. "And God I'm such a baby sitting here about to cry over it." Brooke patted Haley's jean-clad leg softly. "I mean seriously," Haley sat up suddenly, "How pathetic am I?"

Brooke looked at Haley pointedly, "You're not pathetic, you're just sad because you're guy is leaving."

"He's not my guy," Haley reminded her.

Brooke searched for words to say to Haley, for something to say that could make it all better but she didn't know what to say. It just wasn't right. Haley had fought herself all those weeks and when she finally admitted that she liked Nathan she got the rug pulled out from under her feet making her fall in a crash. It sucked that just as Haley was finally going to put herself out there she got hurt. It just wasn't fair not to Haley and not to Nathan. It wasn't fair to Nathan because Brooke knew that she wasn't exaggerating things in her head by believing that at some point Nathan had had feelings for Haley. She saw the way he looked at her the first day they met. She saw the way he was there for her to calm her down when she stressed over tests. She saw the way he smiled when he was around her, and how for a pretty reserved guy he seemed to open up to her. She saw the way he let Haley lean on his shoulder when she needed to and how he relied on her for that too. And Brooke had had her fair share of experiences with boys to know better than anyone that boys simply weren't that nice to a girl unless they liked her. And it was too bad Haley only realized it too late that she liked him back. Then sitting there it came to her, the idea popped into her head and she blurted it out.

"Go tell him."

"What?"

"You need to tell him how you feel Haley."

"What? Brooke what do you want me to say, Hey Nathan don't go to your dream school because I like you?"

"Yes."

Haley looked at her friend incredulously, "You're insane."

"Haley you know what the biggest difference between you and Nathan is? It's that he's not afraid to take chances and take risks with his life. He goes for it, like in basketball. He knows it might not work out in the end but he's going to try anyways he's not giving up without a fight. And I'm telling you Haley to do the same. This isn't fair to Nathan. He's making this decision without 100 of information. He deserves to know how you feel Haley. You know someone once said the biggest risks in life are not taking them. Go Haley, tell Nathan how you feel."

Haley saw the conviction and in resolve in Brooke's eyes and suddenly it hit her that Brooke was right. She had always been a positive person and for the past couple of weeks she'd been moping around and that was so unlike her. The worst that could happen couldn't feel any worse than what she already felt like.

"Ok," Haley jumped up off the bed and ran out of the room.

Brooke was slightly taken aback by how easy that'd been. She'd been expecting a much bigger fight from Haley but at the same time she was relieved. Brooke smiled pleased with Haley's decision and with herself.

About ten minutes later an out-of breath Haley ran back into the room and Brooke looked up surprised to see her back so soon.

"He left for the airport already," she said exasperatedly. "I'm starting to think the Gods above are trying to tell me something because both times I've tried to tell him I haven't been able to."

Brooke momentarily faltered for something to say before she stood up and dug into her pocket tossing a set of keys at Haley.

"The Gods above are telling you to take my car and go."

Haley stared at the keys she'd caught in mid-air for a second before she got what Brooke meant. "Oh Brooke you're such a good friend," she began to move in for a hug.

"GO!" Brooke's voice cut her off, "And for once in your life will you please speed on the highway!"

"Brooke! I don't even know what flight he's taking."

"All the more reason to hurry missy," she explained as she pushed Haley out of the room.

Haley smiled at her friend's actions. Brooke hadn't had a lot of luck with her relationships, and things with her and Lucas were still up in the air, and yet Brooke still had faith and believed that relationships could work. Haley loved her for it, for her positive attitude. The girl had every reason not to believe, but she did and Haley knew that if Brooke could believe then so could she. Feeding off of that she ran out of the building.

Running through the airport, trying to find Gate 76 where they'd informed her the flight for Bradley Airport in Connecticut departed from, Haley's mind raced a long with her body. This had to be the most insane thing she'd ever done. Here she was running through an airport about to tell a guy she liked that she liked him. About to tell him that without knowing how he would react or how he would take it. In fact she didn't even know what exactly she was going to say to him. Her head was spinning but she kept running and slowed down as she saw the sign for Gate 76, hoping that Nathan hadn't already gone in to the waiting lounge because security wouldn't her past that point.

Looking around through the small crowd she spotted a tall boy with jeans and a red shirt on buying a bottle of water at one of the stands and she knew it was him. Good she hadn't missed him. She waited for him to turn around after paying and when he did he spotted her approaching figure. The butterflies in her stomach turned to giant moths and noticing how good his hair looked today was not helping.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

"I uh…"

"All passengers for flight 2849 to Bradley Airport please make your way to the gate to board your plane." The operator's voice came through the speakers and Haley inwardly groaned.

"That's my flight."

"Yeah, yeah I know I just…" she ran a hand through her hair trying to find the right words to begin.

"Haley?"

"Did I tell you that I got into Duke's Graduate School," she blurted out.

Nathan's face contorted in confusion. "What? Haley you came all the way here to tell me that?"

"I'm going to be at Duke next year, I'm not leaving."

"Ok?" What was she getting at?

"So yeah I'm not leaving I'm going to be here and I just wanted to tell you that and tell you that I think you're such an amazing guy Nathan and I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. You've been such a great friend to me even though you know we don't really have that much in common I mean you can put a ball through a hoop and I can solve a mathematical equation they don't exactly go hand in hand but we're still good friends right? I mean we're good friends and I like being around you and…"

She babbled on and on and he swore this had to be the single most confusing moment in his life. One minute he was standing in an airport, buying water, and about to get on a plane, and the next minute Haley, of all people, was standing in front of him talking about…what exactly…what was she doing here? He still didn't know the answer to that.

"Look Haley I have a plane to catch what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say this," he watched as she sucked in a deep breath and suddenly she lunged at him. Her hands encased his face and she was close enough that he could smell her perfume and her lips were on his and she was kissing him. She was kissing him like he'd never been kissed before. She was kissing him with meaning and determination. It wasn't a New Years kiss, it wasn't a friendly kiss, it wasn't a goodbye kiss; it was so much more than that. Now he wasn't just confused he was in some sort of alternate reality because not only had Haley come to the airport and started to babble, now she was kissing him with everything she had in her. And as she started to let go and her eyes slowly opened and he looked into them a multitude of feelings he thought he'd buried long ago came flooding back to him. He still liked this girl. He liked her even more at this very moment, and realizing that what she'd just done meant that she liked him too. The realization made him feel like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. Or maybe it'd just been kissed out of him.

"I'm trying to say that I like you Nathan. I like you for who you are and the person you are and as more than just a friend and I think at some point you might have felt the same way about me and I'm sorry I didn't realize the way I felt sooner. I know this is totally unfair and selfish of me to be telling you this now, here, but I don't want you to go to UConn ok? I want you to stay here at Duke, with me, and I know that is so selfish…"

This time he cut her off kissing her passionately the way she'd kissed him and he felt her smile against his lips. Haley had never felt what she was feeling now and she didn't know if it was happiness or relief or both or some other thing, all she knew was that Nathan kissing her was her new favorite feeling.

"I'll stay," he told her as he let go, "But if I do I need to know that it doesn't bother you."

"That what doesn't bother me?"

"The fact that technically I'm still a teenager," he looked her in the eyes as he said the words. It was a potential mood-killer and he didn't want to ruin the moment but he needed to know if it was a problem. He needed to know in order to protect himself from getting hurt again.

"No it doesn't bother me," she smiled as she touched her palm to his cheek. "And you know why? Because you're the most mature teenager that I've ever met," she laughed. "In fact you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met and when I'm around you I don't see you as younger or older or whatever. I can talk to you about anything and everything and besides when you're 40 and I'm 44 it won't be a big deal anyways. It just seems bigger now because of where we are in our lives."

He grinned, "So does that mean you think we'll still be together when we're in our forties," he teased her.

"Well I don't know it took us almost a year, or at least an entire school year, for us to admit to each other that we feel more than just friendship between us so it might be that long before we go on our first date," she joked and he laughed and she smiled and it was one of those moments both knew they'd never forget.

And it was true. Small age differences or small insignificant factors like that didn't matter and why should they? At the end of the day everyone just wants to be happy no matter whom with. The mind does a lot of thinking and rationalizing, but the heart just feels.

"This is the last boarding call for passengers on flight 2849 to Bradley Airport. Please make your way to the gate now in order to board the plane."

The operator interrupted their moment and Haley groaned out loud tugging on his shirt. "All right I guess I'll see you at graduation."

Nathan shook his head, "No I mean I was going home to spend more time with my family but what's the point they're coming down here for graduation anyways and since I'm going to be staying in North Carolina I don't think they'll mind."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me you can go home and see your parents."

"I know I don't have to and don't worry. They'll be thrilled that I'm deciding to stay at Duke."

"Your dad is going to think you're bi-polar or something with you changing your mind."

Nathan shrugged, "No I'm doing it for a girl. He'll understand," he winked at her and she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her.

Throwing an arm around her shoulder he couldn't help but pull her closer and lean down to kiss her lips again. He was already addicted to it.

"What are you going to do these 2 weeks anyways?" she asked as they let go. "Seniors have a bunch of things to do for graduation that's why we have to stay on campus. What are you going to do?"

Nathan shrugged, "Probably get some sleep and relax," he laughed, "Watch movies or something, you know, buy you a better DVD collection" he teased her which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

"Hey! You may not like the chick flicks but you do realize kissing in an airport is like the ending to 5 million different romantic comedies right?"

He looked down at her and laughed, "You're probably right."

She leaned up to snake her arms around his neck her face turning a little more serious, "Thank you Nathan."

"For what?"

"For everything I guess. For being there for me, and for staying at Duke for me."

"It's no big deal Hales I mean a school's a school right? And you were right I did actually end up liking Duke a lot more than I thought I would I was just going to transfer because I have friends up north and with all of you guys graduating I thought I'd be more comfortable there. But now that I know you'll still be here," he looked down at her, "It's worth it."

She smiled leaning up and hugging him. "I totally owe you," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah you do, you owe me $500 bucks."

Haley's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Deposit money for UConn. When I call them up to withdraw my enrollment they get to keep the money," he mocked seriousness.

Haley laughed knowing he was only teasing her, "Ok I'll make it up to you in continuing to give you math tutoring-sessions when you need them."

He smiled and began to lead the way to exit the airport. Walking outside Nathan stopped when they were about half way to the door of the elevator that would take them to the parking lot.

"How'd you get here anyways?" he asked.

"Brooke let me borrow her car keys, there was so much traffic it was taking me forever to get here. I was afraid you were going to leave before I could talk to you."

"We'll I'm glad you made it."

She smiled, "Me too."


End file.
